


Gotham Mouse, Paris Bug

by izzybelledot



Series: Marie Kanté-Chiến [1]
Category: DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Adrien salt, Alya Césaire Bashing, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Found Family, Fox!Max, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm gonna make Mari's parents jerrks in this fair warning, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, M/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Gets Support, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Gets a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Has Anxiety, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Makes Better Friends, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Transfers Schools, Monkey!Kim, Mouse Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Multimouse, Panic Attacks, Running Away, Sabine Cheng and Tom Dupain Know, Turtle!Alix, cat!jason, marinette goes to gotham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 49,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzybelledot/pseuds/izzybelledot
Summary: Marinette's parents find out she's Ladybug, but they don't approve so Marinette runs away to Gotham with the help of Max and Kim. Using the Horse miraculous to run back for Akumas, Marinette settles into living on her own. Things are going smoothly until she starts getting close to the Wayne family, Alya is still being stubborn, and Hawkmoth is still at large.Marie Kanté-Chiến is taking Gotham by storm.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Bruce Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lê Chiến Kim, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug's Parents, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Max Kanté, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd, Max Kanté/Lê Chiến Kim, Tim Drake & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Marie Kanté-Chiến [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736965
Comments: 738
Kudos: 1830
Collections: Good Shit To Read Again AKA GSTRA





	1. Ladybugs Don't Belong in Fairytales

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Contingency](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384721) by [AbyssalGuardian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbyssalGuardian/pseuds/AbyssalGuardian). 



You would think, that after three years of Marinette being Ladybug that she would be more careful. That she would know not to detransform on her balcony as she did back when she was new to her powers and had pictures of Adrien posted like wallpaper in her room. 

But, in all fairness; Marinette was having a really rough week. Rough year to be honest. Lila had not attacked her swiftly or suddenly, Lila wasn’t confident enough with her standings in the class to accuse Marinette of stuff that quickly. But what she’d done instead was so much worse. 

She stretched it out, periods of normalcy, where she had friends before Lila would lie up a storm, so quickly and aggressively that Marinette would immediately try to call her out. She was dismissed as a stupid jealous baby every time. And then when things would quiet down; Marinette found herself unable to trust them fully. So she kept some distance, and that made it harder. It made her resent Adrien for a while, because of him everyone assumed she couldn’t have more complex emotions, and he still discourages calling her out. It was driving her mad.

So she had torn down the posters, the schedule, she had thrown out the gifts as well. She rid her life of the little crush completely, dedicating herself to her studies, her friendships, Ladybug, and fashion. She branched out from Alya and Nino and Adrien, who wanted to talk about Lila and Ladybug and between the prior two; Marinette’s former crush. They simply didn’t get it when she said she was over it. 

Then the rumors began.

No one knew how they started, or that’s what they said anyway. But suddenly people questioned her disappearing during Akuma attacks, her sudden ‘loss’ of a crush on Adrien, and her dislike of Lila. People have a tendency of waiting for the other shoe to drop, some people resented Marninette for having so many friends and for being such a ‘goody-two-shoes'. It was ridiculous how quickly it happened, suddenly the class needed a new Representative, and the art club didn’t really feel like meeting, and Kitty Section didn’t really need new costumes. Luka had been confused and then furious when he realized it was because of Lila, he told Marinette what he had been told, and let her cry with him. 

It had gone on like this for months now. But thankfully, Marinette knew who her real friends were now. Max had never believed Lila, aside from a brief spell of being starstruck. As soon as he gave it a second thought, he was thoroughly embarrassed. He shared his findings with Kim, and the two had stopped paying mind to Lila. So Marinette took to being with them more, discussing their own interests, past stories, and their questionable opinions. Everything was considered, nothing was dismissed without thought given into why not or why so. Marinette finally felt like she had the chance to breathe. 

They had each other’s backs, and it was a little like when they were kids. And Kim would get in a stupid situation, and Max would get him out of it, and Marinette would have cover stories, and Bambi eyes ready to save them from any prying parents. They balanced each other out well.

And it was enough for Marinette, even when Alya asked her to move because she wanted to sit with her best friend.

Ms. Bustier hadn’t seemed _happy _to see Max and Kim sitting on either side of Marinette, considering it was supposed to be two people a bench. But in the end, she seemed to have decided it wasn’t worth causing a scene over.__

__They were inseparable after that._ _

__But still; things were stressful and Hawkmoth was throwing out Akuma after Akuma in the heat of the early summer._ _

__So it shouldn’t have been a surprise when Marinette finally messed up._ _

__“Um,” Marinette blinked owlishly. “Surprise?”_ _

__Her parents stared at her from their spots on her lounge chairs. They had decided to watch the sunset together on the balcony, understandable as it was their home. But she hadn’t expected them to be there, so she hadn’t checked before she had landed. She felt exposed in her normal light jeans and cardigan.  
Perhaps in another world, she would be met with pride and awestruck wonder. Or with a gentle teasing that they had known all along, that it could only be their kind, strong daughter. But this was not a fairytale or a T.V. show. Her parents felt human emotions beyond pride so they felt betrayal, disappointment, protectiveness, and anger._ _

__“Inside. Now,” Sabine said, voice clenched and deceptively calm._ _

__The Miraculous was a funny thing, because somehow, being intertwined with the very forces of the universe gave Marinette a scarily accurate gut feeling. One that saved her in and out of the suit, and right now it told Marinette what she desperately did not want to hear. But what she had internally suspected all along, even if she tried not to acknowledge it. So even as Marinette moved behind her parents to the living room, standing in front of them prepared to explain herself, she knew it was a losing battle. But what could she do?_ _

__“I’m Ladybug. I have been since the beginning and I love it. I get to protect people, make a real difference. I’m important and worth something in the suit. I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you before, but maybe since you know we can work together?”_ _

__The silence in the room was palpable. Her parents looking at her, but they didn’t seem to see her, instead, they looked at her like she was six or seven years old. Marinette had felt small before, ridiculed by Chloe, dismissed by her friends, overlooked by her teachers. But her parents had never made her feel this small before, she felt like she was being scrutinized and condemned._ _

__“Marinette, we can’t let you keep doing this,” Tom began, voice level. “You are our child. We gave you freedom because we thought you could handle it, but you threw that trust right back in our faces.”_ _

__Marinette felt the blood drain from her face, fingers growing cold with dread. “But I made a promise to Paris, to protect them. And I-“_ _

__“No Marinette, I don’t care what you promised. We are your parents and we are telling you that you are not going to run around Paris in a costume and fight real-life super-villains!”_ _

__The cold was spreading up her arms now, moving faster and faster with every look into Tom and Sabine’s furious faces. “Please, Maman, I know how to fight and I-I’m good at what I do! Ladybug is as much a part of me as-“_ _

__“You are not meant to be Ladybug! Whoever gave you the miraculous made a mistake choosing children to fight in a war. You are meant to be a student, daughter, and friend. You are too young and inexperienced for this,” Tom declared, tone laced with finality. Marinette felt the cold clench around her gut and squeeze the breath out of their lungs in realization. They had been proud of Ladybug, praising her. But when they learned it was just _Marinette _they were furious. She was not seen by them, a part of her wondered if they had ever seen her.___ _

____“Maman, Papa, _please _. I am doing good things here, you were always proud of Ladybug, why is it being Marinette so much diff-“___ _ _ _

______Sabine stood up quickly, stance tense. She held out her palm, intent clear. “Give me the miraculous Marinette, you are a child and should not be trusted with such a big responsibility. You couldn’t even handle being Class Representative, you stopped it and Art club. I will not have your life suffer because you run around playing dress-up.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______At that moment, Marinette accepted the fact that her parents would never fully support her. That they could never accept her as anything other than _ordinary plain little Marinette Dupain-Cheng. _She would never be anything more than that to them, and she needed to think fast. TO go with the plan she had guiltily thought up a month or two prior. At the time it felt like she was betraying her parents, but now she’s glad she thought about it. But that doesn’t make the moment any less hard.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Tom is a huge man, superpowers or not she would have a had time trying to run out of there. So she sighed heavily, nodding in agreement. “I’ll take the earrings back, I’ll have to go text the Guardian to give me a meeting place to do so. Let me do this at least?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Tom and Sabine smiled, believing their sweet, nervous daughter had come to her senses. “Of course,” Sabine replied with a bright smile. “We only want what’s best for you honey.” She stepped toward Marinette, lifting her fringe and giving her a kiss on her forehead. She missed how Marinette shrunk a little at the gesture, moving to go up the stairs to her room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Thank you,” Marinette then whispered to herself as she closed the hatch door. “And goodbye.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Marinette grabbed a duffel bag, already packed with emergency cash, her Ladybug burner phone, and several handmade clothes that were concealing enough to hide her from a passerby’s inquisitive stare. She grabbed only a few other items, the Miracle Box of course, some other raucous designs and sketchbooks, and a small album of pictures. She grabbed a small sewing pack, and gingerly patted her sewing machine. Grabbing the duffel bag and her purse stuffed with cookies for Tikki, Marinette silently said goodbye to her childhood._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You gonna be okay with this Marinette,” Tikki asked, quilt heavy on her expression._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Smiling lightly, Marinette scratched her head a little. “Of course Tikki, I mean,” She looked around the room once more. “I don’t feel like _Marinette _has lived here in a while.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________So Marinette walked out the backdoor, calling to her parents that she was going to find the guardian, and so she went to the alley a few blocks down and pulled the turtle miraculous from it. Ways greeted her with a sad smile, and just to make herself feel more normal about it, she told him that they found out, and her plan. And Wayzz, to his credit, was an excellent listener._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I am so sorry Marinette, you should not have to go through this. You are only seventeen.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Marinette smiled wryly, “I feel like I have aged a hundred years between your wisdom and all the PTSD.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Wayzz chuckled lightly at her dark humor, knowing it was how she coped when allowing herself to feel the negativity came with such a risk. “I recommend that you visit Pegasus, he is more knowledgable than he lets on.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Marinate smiled at that, perfectly aware that Max had probably figured out her identity. She had actually considered whether or not he would decide to keep her secret before she allowed herself to get so close to him. Max was a genius after all, despite a few minor hitches in the road, he was extremely observant._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I think you may just be right about that,” She replied as she tucked the two kwami’s into the hood of an oversized light coat and put on a face mask._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Overall, it wasn’t a very long walk, just long enough for the late spring or early summer heat to make her lightly slick with sweat. She knocked on the Kanté’s door, stepping back and rocking on the balls of her feet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________When the door opened, she met Max’s inquisitive stare with a slightly mischievous (yet still shaken) smile. “Hey Max, I think we need to talk.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Found Family

Max and Marinette sat in Max’s room. Max was poised and attentive, having dismissed Markov to continue running bug tests on his new game. The game had actually been Kim's idea, a vigilante miraculous game where you had to use lucky charms, solve puzzles, and fight bosses. It was only halfway done apparently, but they made it so your avatar was customizable under the suit, which could also be altered as you progressed through the game, Marinette had designed the majority of that with Max's help. Marinette wished she was only there to discuss the game, but it was too late now.

Marinette anxiously paced around the room as she rambled out her explanation, Max for his part did not interrupt or act surprised at all. “So I need to go, anywhere in Paris and my parents will find me. I’m going to use Kalki to get to Gotham. But I need I.D. and I don’t know if this is too much to ask but-“

“Marinette it is child's play for someone of my intellect,” Max countered calmly. He then stood, easily sitting at his computer and gesturing her to sit next to him. “Kim knows as well, of course, he may not have noticed your strangely timed absences but he realized it was you when you began rolling your eyes at Lila. He’s seen you do that to Chat Noir, and after that, other things seemed to fit,” He patted her shoulder in compensation. “You can’t hide anything from us, Bug.”

If it was anyone else, Marinette would have been anxious and upset at being figured out. But being as it was Max and Kim, the people who had stuck with her even when her supposed best friends had not, she felt relief. Relief at someone accepting her so easily for this secret she supposed. 

She couldn't help but wince at the thought that her own parents hadn't done that.

Her gut told her they were safe, and she knew they had been nothing but considerate and supportive. “Can I text him to come over and say goodbye then?”

Max nodded as he finished pulling up her records. “I should be done hacking in and transferring your school credits to a new profile in an hour, my parents are staying with some friends out of Paris, so you should grab some lunch and write down any contacts you wish to keep on some paper,” he hesitated. “I know you want to forgive Nino, Alya, and Adrien. But you shouldn’t risk them telling your parents, especially Alya.”

Marinette wanted to refute that, stand up for her old friends, bring them in on the secret. Mend what had been broken by Lila, but the truth was that it hadn’t _been _broken by Lila. Lila had placed some stress on and manipulated the situation so Alya had to choose, but it was still Alya’s decision. Nino followed Alya, and Adrien was so stuck in his high road principle that he couldn’t even see her.__

__

__Some might argue that Adrien had never really seen Marinette._ _

__

__So she just pulled out her phone, scribbling down Max, Kim, and Luka’s numbers. She deliberated for a moment before adding Kagami and Alix. Although she herself wasn’t close to Alix, Max and Kim were and if Alix ever took a moment and realized the truth then Marinette would love to speak to her again. And as for Kagami, well they had agreed to try and remain civil and friendly before, but when Marinette removed herself as competition for Adrien, Kagami had taken a step back and reassessed as well. Turns out that Adrien’s divided interests were harmful to her and Marinette stepping back gave Kagami the reassurance that she could as well.  
She dialed Kim’s number, knowing Max had probably picked up on the fact she needed some comfort. And while Max was kind and helpful, he was uncomfortable in such a position. “Hey, Kim? Can you come over to Max’s real quick?”_ _

__“Will do May-day, I was on a jog anyway. Be there in ten,” Kim replied easily._ _

__As she clicked off the call she debated calling Luka. He most certainly knew she was Ladybug, especially since he had read her song as both Ladybug and Marinette. They hadn’t talked about it, but if Ladybug happened to swing by on patrol once or twice to get a bandage or some pain medication then he didn’t ask why she chose him._ _

__“Whats up Ma-ma-marinette?”_ _

__Huffing out a small chuckle, Marinette jumped onto the Kanté’s white counter, sitting there as she absently swung the cabinet door with her foot. “Quite a bit actually, um,” She deliberated for a moment, anxious and unsure how to tell him, or even what to tell him._ _

__“Mari; I’m listening, and you only have to tell me what feels natural to you okay?”_ _

__She smiled slightly at that, smoothing out the crease on her forehead. “I might be, maybe moving? And not with my family! No, um, I mean,” Another deep breath. “I’m running away, My parents know about me being _her _, and they want me to stop. I’m getting a fake I.D. and moving, I’ll come back when needed, and I can do so quick enough. But I _will _be leaving.”_____ _

______There was silence on the line, before a sharp twang of a guitar and a muttered curse. Realizing that Luka probably knocked over his guitar, Marinette breathed out a giggle as she asked if he was okay._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah, I’m good sorry. That's, wow Mari,” He paused, gathering himself for a moment. “I’m sorry that happened, and I wish I could be there for you in a more substantial way, but why don’t you swing by the boat once you've settled in and pick up one of my spare guitars? We can resume our lessons by video call or a quick miraculous solution?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Marinette let a small smile grace her face, content with Luka’s unspoken promise to keep in touch. _‘You haven’t lost me,’ _He seemed to say silently. _‘We’re still good, I’m still here for you.’ _______ _ _ _ _

__________“Thank you, Luka,” She breathed gently._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They spoke for a few minutes, about her cover story, and what he was to say if he was asked. When they hung up, Marinette felt more assured than before, but she still anxiously glanced at the clock for Kim._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You have me too, Marinette,” Tikki whispered up at her with large glossy eyes. Wayzz gently humming beside her to attempt to calm her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Marinette smiled softly, knowing Wayzz was most likely attempting to imitate a purr. “I know Tikks, thank you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________And with that, Marinette hopped off the counter and pulled out some sandwich supplies, fixing four of them up and setting one in her purse. Marinette got lucky, and the doorbell rang just as she poured herself a soda._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________When she opened the door she wasn’t expecting to be instantly scooped up into a bone-crushing hug. But knowing Kim, she should’ve been. “Who do I need to beat up Cupcake?” He asked as he ruffled her hair playfully._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She squawked indignantly before leading him to the table. “Unless you can find a way to let me punch Hawkmoth in the dick I’m afraid you can’t, Monkey Man.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It was a small thing, but Kim caught the weight of the strange nickname. He nodded in understanding, popping the top of his own soda. “Wanna tell me bout it, Spots?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Marinette smiled thinly, bitterly wishing Kim and Max were her parents for a moment. Not that they weren’t in spirit, or at the very least, her older brothers. “My parents found out, told me on no uncertain terms I was to return the miraculous. After all, I’m just some _child _who likes running around playing superhero,” Marinette vaguely realized how her attitude toward her parents had gotten more bitter through the three times she had explained the story thus far. Maybe the constant pressure to never feel negative emotions had been redirected to just being bitter?___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“So,” She continued, biting into her sandwich. “Max is printing out my new name and all, and I am moving.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Kim nodded thoughtfully, playing with his sweatband as he considered her. “Makes sense Spots, you using Max to come back for Akuma’s?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Marinette smiled lightly, “Taking Kalki with me, I need to have her around so I don’t have to pull you guys out of classes constantly.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He nodded, moving to lean his back against the island on the floor. At her inquisitive stare, he only lifted an arm “Are you going to come over here, or am I gonna have to fight you into processing shit again?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________After a small nostalgic smile, she moved to curl against his side, head tucked under his arm as she let her tears drip down his hoodie in shaky breaths. Kim didn’t rush her or give her any advice. He just held her firmly, fingers tracing random shapes onto her arms. They must’ve been there for a good twenty minutes before Max reappeared, glasses pushed up against the bridge of his nose to impress angry lines there. They both recognized it as a sign of his own stress._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Your sandwich is on the counter, come join us,” Marinette offered quietly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Max let a grin flash across his face as he pushed himself under Kim’s other arm, one arm free to eat, and the other reaching across to grab Marinette’s. Max had never been especially fond of physical touch until they realized he was more unfamiliar with it than anything, Kim, Alix, and Marinette had begun casually grabbing his hand, giving him one-armed hugs, and nudging him until he was used to it enough to seek it out on his own. He typically wouldn't instigate any, but always was down to receive it, not that Mrs. Kanté was neglectful, just not the most physical person with her son._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I managed to transfer your credits without stating which school they came from, the new profile has your basic description with an added detail that you are prone to dying your hair," Marinette nodded at that, as they had decided to have her dye her hair a bit and possibly get a tattoo at some point. "I need your input for the name but I do have one idea I’m fairly attached to.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Kim chuckled lightly, holding both of them closer to his chest as he pressed a light kiss to Max’s hairline. Marinette snickered as Max turned around twenty shades of red in under a minute. “Impressive work, Show Pony.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Max scoffed at that, straightening a little. “As I was saying, I figured that she should have a similar sounding name as it would be easier to get used to. And for her last name, I thought I could donate mine. That way if someone calls asking if the Kanté’s know Marinette then I can patch the call to my own phone and answer for them,” He paused for a moment to gauge their reactions. “Marie Kanté?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Kim hummed thoughtfully, tracing what felt like an octagon on her arm. “If we’re donating names here, then I want in on this. We can even keep Mari’s little hyphened last name that way,” He winked at Max goofily. “Marie Kanté-Chiến, unless anyone objects?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Marinette snickered a little, taking pity on Max enough to draw Kim’s attention back to her. “I like it, MDC to MKC isn't too hard of a name swap. Marie sounds a lot like Mari too.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Max had recovered mostly by this point so he nodded, moving to stand up. “It works very well Marinette- er Marie. We should probably refer to you as Marie so you can get used to it and no one will catch on if they hear us talking about you.” As he stood, Marinette and Kim could hear his back crack in three different places._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Wincing, Kim stood up as well, pulling Marinette up with him effortlessly. “Well then, I’m going to run out. I’ll grab Max some coffee, and Marie can have my old pocketknife, anything else you know you need?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Marinette nodded quickly, moving to bring their dishes to the sink. “Some earbuds and a large first aid kit if you can. I forgot mine at the bakery.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Kim nodded, and with a quick salute, and a quick grab for an apple, he was off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________They didn’t end up finishing the files for another two hours, long enough for Marinette to triple check if she had turned off her location and for her phone to fill up with texts from her parents._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________They told her that her dinner was getting cold, they had made her favorite._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Texts telling her that they thought she should tell her classmates she used to be Ladybug so that they would understand why she had been distant and she could have them back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________‘One mistake does not a villain make,’ They cheerfully texted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________After an hour, Marinette put her phone on silent and started planning with Max. Of course, they couldn’t just get her out of school, I mean they could. But it would draw unwanted attention for her to have finished a year early. They were, however, able to change her year of birth to a year prior, so that eighteen-year-old Marie would be able to rent her own apartment in Gotham._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Max had a reason for picking Gotham; as it's police would pay no attention to any mistakes in her I.D. as the GPD was used to it, and actually didn’t seem to care much about civilian issues. On top of that, Gotham had its own heroes, so Marie could rest knowing the city was not without protection, and Max had a cousin who taught at a school there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Gotham was like a black hole; her parents would never find her there, even if they could find out her new name._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________So while they waited for Leila Riet to reply, Marinette pulled a soft pink hair dye from her duffel bag and started treating the ends of her hair. Kim returned a few minutes after Max stepped away to call Ms. Riet, tucking a grey and red pocketknife into her duffel along with the first aid kit, earbuds, and an extra sketchbook. Then he pulled out a small peach pink polaroid camera, complete with some film and a strap for it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“We’re going to take some pictures of us, and then you are going to take some pictures of any important people to you, and you will keep one of us with you at all times, to remind yourself that you are not alone,” Kim instructed her gently. A gentle hug, and a quick candid shot of Max typing furiously on his computer as he talked on the phone later, and the two went to the kitchen to cook some more emergency cookies for Tikki._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Ms. Riet is going to vouch for you Marie,” Max called over his shoulder as he nitpicked at the files. “It’s nearly eleven right now, and I reserved your apartment to meet to let you in at midnight. It’s small, but should be comfortable enough.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Kim raised an eyebrow as he checked the timer on the oven again. “How’s Marie gonna afford an actual apartment though Max?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Marinette chuckled, setting the flour back in the cupboard. “With my commission money mostly, I’ve got around the equivalent of sixteen thousand US dollars from them, and I know Jagged won’t tell my parents that I still work for him if I tell him I don’t want them to know.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“How the hell do you have that much money?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________It was Marinette’s turn to look a little incredulity. “ A Fashion Designer's salary is around twenty dollars an hour, with all my work over the past three years and extra projects for Jagged and Clara I’ve been making the amount Gabriel is estimated to make per commission. Fabric cost is minimal comparatively.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Kim snapped his head back to cackle freely, messing up her hair with a flour-covered hand as she complained._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________For the remainder of the hour, they joked and messed around. Packing up the cookies and looking over the fake passport, birth certificate, and driver's license as they did so. It shouldn't have felt like goodbye, but still, every movement had a sense of finality to it. Finally, at exactly twelve o’clock Marinette remembered to transfer Jagged, Penny, and Clara's contacts to her new phone, and asked Kim to turn on the location of her old phone and throw it on a train the next day._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________At 12:05 Marinette stood with her duffel bag and purse, heart heavy but hopeful. “Thank you guys, I’ll see you soon?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Kim smirked a little, tossing his blond tuft nervously. “You better count on it! As if you could stay away from us for long little Marie,” his tone was lighthearted but the other two could see the weight behind his eyes. He stepped up to hug her, head dipping down to hide his face on top of her dark hair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Max smiled encouragingly a few feet away. “We will defiantly miss you, Marie. Lila will be even more insufferable of course, but I’m also going to miss our game nights,” He hesitated a moment, before awkwardly stepping forward and stretching an arm around Marinette to rest on Kim’s back, leaving her silent tears streaking down her face as she was surrounded by her friends._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________‘No,’ _Marinette couldn’t help but think. She was surrounded by her family, the family that stood by, and supported her. Because that's what family does.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Bye guys,” She whispered finally as she called upon Kalki and stepped through the portal._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just rly love found family canisjduciaybui
> 
> Also, I'm trying to remember that Chiến has that symbol over the 'e' but I might forget so dicnsauh sorry lol
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Multimouse's Not-So-Grand Debut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble!

A man tightened his grip on the handle of a pistol, his stark red hair flattened messily under a cap. His name was unimportant, his face was average and as dirtied like his conscience. 

"Your money or your life sounds simple enough doesn't it," The man grinned, dark eyes hidden behind cheap sunglasses. "Come on, don't be a hero."

Perhaps the man got lucky, maybe he was unlucky. Maybe a bit of both. 

If someone from the Batfamily had found him, he would have found himself in jail, a little roughed up, but largely unharmed. Unless it was Red Hood, or perhaps the newest Robin. Of course, anyone who committed a crime in Gotham had to consider the possibility of one of the bats hauling them to jail, or at the least, tying them to a pole and calling the police. There were a few other vigilantes, but no one as feared.

But it was not a bat who found him.

"Yeah, that's my job."

The man had barely turned around before black boots smashed into his hip, sending the gun flying and his side into the cold pavement below. A small pile of broken beer bottles stabbed into his thigh and a guttural scream tore from his lips. The glass had been skewered through his leg, several fragments almost buried in it. 

His prior victim ran off, and the light humming from behind him as his attacker leisurely skipped over to him echoed in the alleyway. He was flipped onto his back swiftly, the boot pressing his back to the concrete as the attacker bound his wrists with a zip tie. 

"You'll need stitches, but if you try to pull the glass out you may bleed out before you get the chance," And with that, he was flipped over, and leaned sitting against the wall. 

The man looked up at her, disbelief clouding his features. 

Before him stood the woman, grey bodysuit, with deep magenta detailing, black boots gloves, and neck. What surprised him most was that, despite being ridiculously buff, the woman was really not intimidating. She had large baby blue eyes and didn't look to be more than 5'5. "You gotta be fucking kidding me, whatsit, bring your superbrat to work day?"

She smirked dangerously over her shoulder as she pressed something on her... jump rope. "I'm not a bat, nice try though."

Suddenly he heard sirens approaching them, she walked over, uncoiling her jump rope. She crouched down, eyes suddenly piercing. "I'm not entirely sure if the glass in your leg will damage you permanently or not, but I hope it stops you from making any more stupid decisions like that," And with that, she stood, flinging her jump rope over onto the fire escape and her body whipped up after it. 

The man blinked uncertainly, he had passes high school physics and surely that wasn't allowed.

Either way, Mousy was gone, and the man found himself tied in front of the police with a crippling injury in his leg. He would live easily, but the glass severed some of his tendons and he would be tried and convicted for third-degree robbery and sentenced to three years in prison. He never touched a gun again and walked with a limp. He would forever remember the indifference in her blue eyes as she purposefully sent him into a small pile of glass. 

He begrudgingly would accept that he had deserved it in some twisted way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, Marinette is absolutely chaotic. 
> 
> She's used to having all the collateral damage of an attack being taken away with the flick of a wrist. She can also have a fairly twisted sense of justice at times. 
> 
> She is a good guy, but I do think her strategic mind would have her use _anything _around her to her advantage. After all, she is directly influenced by a goddess, and the gods are not known to be forgiving.__
> 
> _  
> _Did I write this to introduce you to what Multimouse would look like as a vigilante? Yes._  
>  _
> 
> _  
> _Do I think she would ever murder anyone for a stickup? No._  
>  _
> 
> _  
> _Do I think she might give them a permanent reminder of that night become her strategic mind pointed out the most direct way to take him down? Yes._  
>  _


	4. Curse Marie's Fragile Heart

Multimouse huffed, using her jump rope to pull herself onto the ledge of a building.  
The many unnerving gargoyle statues along Gotham’s building seem useful after all. 

While she had been here for a week, she had yet to get to school. The school had finalized her schedule and she was expecting her first day today, having spent the week exploring the city as Multimouse, she was familiar with the route and knew which streets to avoid on the way. Her online store had been scrapped, too easy to track, she had rebuilt it, telling Jagged and Clara the new one along with any other constant contacts she had. **MKC Designs** was up and running, with two commissions in progress, and one pending. Overall, a very successful week. 

She had also gone back for a guitar and one game night thus far, her homesickness was killing her. 

Multimouse had also made her not-so-grand debut. Stopped numerous small crimes throughout the entire city.  
Although Max hadn’t wanted her to be Ladybug in Gotham, Marinette knew she had a chance here. Paris had made their stance on _vigilantes _painfully clear to the heroes, basically forbidding them from saving anyone from anything other than Akumas. So Multimouse had a real opportunity to help people here.__

__

__God knew Gotham needed help._ _

__

__While she had yet to run into any of the other vigilantes (thankfully), Multimouse had been able to help with some small stickups and harassment on the streets. They’d all been painfully easy, the only close call being when she saw a blurry photo of her flinging an attempted rapist into a brick wall. The guy had survived easily, but there would defiantly be some scarring on his face, not that he didn’t deserve it._ _

__

__She glanced around her again, taking in the breathtaking orange sunrise against the skyscrapers and high rises around her. Truth was that she really didn’t want to go to her new school. She didn’t plan on making any friends or standing out in any substantial way. She was here to escape the demons that haunted _Marinette. _She was here to be a vigilante and to protect her first alter egos identity.___ _

____Her friends in Paris had noted the change at well, Marinette truly seemed to be lost, and Marie was more than ready to forget about her._ _ _ _

____“Multimouse, maybe it’s time to go home,” Tikki whispered to her from where she had burrowed in one of her buns._ _ _ _

____Multimouse had woken up around three am that morning, and she had school in two hours. With a thirty-minute trip back to her apartment, plus around ten more to ensure no one saw Multimouse in Marie’s apartment, she wouldn't be late. Not unless she somehow managed to get lost._ _ _ _

____Still, she had a very bad streak going. “Alright Tikki, I’ll get goin,” Multimouse sighed, taking one wistful look at the beautiful shades of orange on the horizon._ _ _ _

____And if she took a little longer getting home then normal, Tikki didn’t say anything.____

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _ _

___“Everyone, this is Marie Kanté-Chiến, I hope some of you will try to get to know her and show her around,” Ms. Riet addressed the class of some forty seniors. “Good, Marie, you can sit in the back corner next to Sophie.”_ _   
_  


____Marinette, or _Marie _made her way to the back, dusty grey swing coat over a maroon turtleneck. She glanced around the classroom once, most of the students paying her no mind, while a small handful sized her up. If it had been Marinette there, she would have returned the favor, sending them a dark look that warned them not to mess with her. But Marie was new and wanted to be overlooked. So Marie’s eyes glazed over them and returned to her notebook, marking the date and her first name in the left-hand corner with a small doodle of a mouse.___ _ _ _

______“Nice to meet you, Marie, I’m Sophie,” The girl next to her whispered cheerfully. Marie looked over at her, committing her face to memory._ _ _ _ _ _

______Sophie looked average enough, dark red hair brushed sleekly over her shoulder and light caramel eyes behind turquoise glasses. Marie smiled shyly, looking back at her notebook. “Nice to meet you as well, Sophie,” She replied quietly, jotting down the information that Ms. Riet rattled off._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ms. Riet reminded her of Max more than Mrs. Kanté. Especially with her thick glasses and even voice._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’ve got English after this, are you gonna go there next? By the way, I like your accent, but I can’t quite place it. Is it European? Or maybe I just didn’t hear you right, sorry, didn’t mean to be presumptuous.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Marie smiled at that, Sophie reminded her a lot of Rose in the way she spoke, but she also reminded her of Nathaneal surprisingly enough. It was fairly reasonable for Sophie to inquire about her accent, after all, it was quite the hodgepodge. With some Chinese family, some Parisian, and some Italian in her. Not to mention her friend's various ethnicities rubbing off on her._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Marie flinched slightly, _former friends, _most of them.___ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I had some friends from Paris, and I’m half Chinese,” She whispered back. “I’ve got Math next, but thanks.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She turned back to her work, intending to mark down anything she could so she could make sure she was on pace for American education instead of Parisian. But throughout the lecture, she felt some eyes boring into her, making her hair stand on end. She had some bit of social anxiety, but it was largely under control, but this feeling was raking on her nerves._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________‘Maybe I should ask Kim to find a way to get my meds? I haven’t used them in a while but moving probably is as good a reason as any to start using them again.’ ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Finally, the bell rang and Marie moved to grab her bag and leave, feeling like she just waited through one of the longest classes in her life. She sighed a little; at least the school days were shorter in America, even if lunch was around half as long as she was used to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Marie, right?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Marie turned, giving him a glance before nodding. While she didn’t want to talk to him, she also didn’t want him to be offended. He was a fairly intimidating guy, a little more than half a foot taller than her. He reminded her a bit of Ivan but built more like Kim. He didn't seem like the type to greet new students, he didn't even seem to know why he was doing so now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Jason,” He offered hesitantly. “We don’t get many students in the middle of the school year, so forgive me if I’m a little curious.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She glanced up at him again, while he acted confidant, she noticed how his fingers twitched at his sides and the caution in his eyes. At that moment, she saw a little bit of Mylene, or maybe Max, who struggled at saying what he meant too. _Curse her fragile heart, she understood the feeling.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Well, I don’t know where second-period math is,” She offered. “You have to achieve friendship level fifteen to unlock my tragic backstory, unfortunately.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________His lips quirked up into a smirk, nodding his head toward a hallway ahead of them. “Oh, how secretive Marie, _my _tragic backstory is only at level thirteen,” He teased as he led the way. Students parted around him quickly, not because he demanded it, but just because when there’s a six-foot dude with stormy eyes and a shock of white hair you just get out of the way.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Well then, guess you’ll just have to put some effort in if you want to catch up in time, Jason,” She smirked up at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He barked out a short laugh, (leaving some poor kid shaking) “Oh yeah, you’re an absolute delight.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________They found the classroom easily enough, he going to a seat at the front while she stayed at the front to introduce herself to the teacher. While Marie hadn’t planned on making any friends, Jason was just too friendly for his own good. Or maybe not, considering he didn’t really talk to anyone else in the class. All the same, she felt a little drawn to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Then she realized._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Creation souls and destruction souls are naturally drawn together, it was why she and Chat were able to trust each other so quickly. And while she had felt a little drawn to Luka because of that, she hadn’t felt this strong of a pull toward anyone else._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________As she spoke to the teacher, she couldn’t help but glance at her new friend and wonder how true him having a tragic backstory really was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get to see Jason a chapter earlier then I said! Isn't he sweet?
> 
> The general idea is that the Lazarus Pits were created by Tikki, and the healing leaves an opposite effect of some Destruction magic residue in the person's soul. Because; Yin and Yang.
> 
> So with Jason's destructive tendencies, _and _the Lazarus pits, he would practically be a pure destruction soul.__
> 
> _  
> _So yeah!_  
>  _


	5. Cat and Robin Discovery Channel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring a take-no-shit Ladybug, an Entitled Chat Noir, and a Curious Robin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief little note! 
> 
> I had this idea that the Guardian of the Miraculous would get this 'branding' or tattoo of sorts on this spot on their shoulder. It's meant to be a mark of protection, and a sign of their dedication. In the old days, and still, with the Amazons, it's a mark that comes with great respect and pride. 
> 
> It's got a bit of magic in it though, so people typically can't seem to remember the tattoo. No one who isn't a guardian has ever been able to replicate it. 
> 
> Marinette hid hers under her blazer in Paris, but in Gotham, everyone cranks the heaters up to the max so ppl can't really shoplift stuff into their pockets, plus it's just really cold outside. 
> 
> So yeah, Marinette has an ultra-rare tattoo on her shoulder... This is relevant, trust me.

Ladybug scanned the Akuma quickly, watching as she flung fire-bolts at civilians who refused to _get out of the way. ___

__

__Still, Ladybug sighed, it was a fairly simple looked gunner Akuma. This could be taken down in minutes if Chat would cooperate. But Chat Noir wasn’t here yet, he’d actually been late to Akuma before she left for Gotham. But him continuing that trend as this was her first Akuma since… her parents was concerning._ _

__

___Speaking of her parents. ____ _

____ _ _

____It had been hard for Ladybug to not notice the flyers. They were posted on every bulletin board she had run across, in the store windows, she used to frequent as well._ _ _ _

____Ladybug had stared at her, at Marinette, no matter where in the city she went. And it made Ladybug want to vomit._ _ _ _

____The fliers were simple, her face and name along with the bakery phone number and address. Below was a brief statement.____

____**“Marinette ran away when we placed more restrictions on her. She doesn’t understand what’s going on and only needs to come back so everything will go back to how they should be. If you see her, please hand her over to us as soon as possible. We miss our baby girl.”** __ _ _

_  
_  
___  
_  


______ _ _ _ _

______Oddly enough, the concern laced into the message made Ladybug feel more uncomfortable than if they had insulted her or called her a delinquent. She was just glad they hadn’t ousted her identity. Then again, maybe they didn’t want people knowing they let their child place themselves in that much danger? Or maybe they would reconsider their stance on her being Ladybug._ _ _ _ _ _

______She had hesitated briefly, it was possible, after all, emotions had been running high that night. But they hadn’t been akumatized so they couldn’t have been that upset._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

_______“Everything will go back to how they should be” ____ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She had shaken her head, not having time to dwell on whether or not The Dupain-Chengs had come to their sense. Truth was that Marie was happier being, well, Marie._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Not Marinette._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She had turned from the paper launching herself onto the rooftops and heading towards the smoke._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Quickly, Ladybug threw her yo-yo out to jerk the Akuma’s aims balance. She liked to keep the PTSD inflicted to a minimal, which meant saving the civilians with no sense of self-preservation safe. Seriously, you’d think by now that they would take a hint and run from the Akuma attacks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Ladybug, I’m supposed to get your miraculous. But where’s your furry,” The Akuma taunted. “I am Sunspot! And I won’t rest until Damocles learns what it’s like to be _fired!” _____ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Ladybug really wished she was surprised. Mr. Damocles had probably fired whoever had dared to call out Chloe or some other rich kid._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She prepared for the incoming attack, knowing if she could keep Sunspot’s focus on her then she could possibly get her to overheat or forget about the civilians at least. The pen in her hand was a good bet for the Akuma, and the red coat tail that stuck out from her fire suit would be a good way to pull her off balance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’m afraid I’ll have to paw-use you there Sunny,” Chat Noir called nonchalantly. His smirk was bright and carefree, standing _in front _of some civilians. Ladybug felt panic twisting in her gut. She knew what was coming, Chat always called the Akuma’s attention before, ducking out of the way of whatever the attack was. Ladybug felt her breathing speed up, struggling to remain calm as she called after him a moment too late.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Chat, the civilians!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Sunspot hurtled a firebolt instantly disintegrating a news reporter, as Chat leaped out of the way without checking. “Guess she’s got a _hot temper, _eh Milady?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________But Ladybug wasn’t paying attention to him, only seeing the news reporter who had just **died** in front of her. In a split second, Chat Noir was grabbed by his bell and slammed over her shoulder into the ground. She glared at him intensely, trying to get him to understand that he had just gotten someone killed. “I have a hot temper as well Noir,” She hissed at him lowly. Not noticing, or caring that he looked scared. “And if you recklessly endanger other citizens and then proceed to crack jokes like nothing's wrong then I _will _take your miraculous from you. This isn't a fucking game.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________She stood, not sparing him a glance as she studied the Akuma, trying to fly with controlled blasts of flames. “We’ll talk later, 6 pm CET time. For now, you better get your sorry ass up and help me, or I will skin you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________With that she left after the Akuma, Chat Noir following after her a minute later, hands a little shaky.________________

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _ _

___Chat Noir waited for Ladybug at the tower at 5:50 pm. Sure, he knew he was early, but he was eager to see her again. It wasn’t very often that Ladybug had time to do any sort of hang out with him._   
_   
_

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________If she would just let them reveal their identities then they could hang out all the time! But he had to wait for her, and so he waited. Knowing he’d get all the time in the world with her sooner or later._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Ladybug had always been kind, understanding, and levelheaded unless perhaps she was talking to Chloe. And even then, Chat Noir had never seen the level of disgust in her eyes before, and to have it directed at him was absolutely shocking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Chat Noir sighed, she would apologize and explain what he did to tick her off and they would be fine. It’s only a minor hitch, he knew that. They were destined afterall. It was as sure as the ring glittering on his hand and the jewels pinned in her ears._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Of course, his life hadn’t exactly been normal lately._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Marinette had run away from home, leaving no trace for her parents to find. There had been no explanation or note, she’d just left without a word. Alya and Nino were shocked and hurt.  
Marinette had hurt her friends by leaving, and she had not once made contact with any of them. The class was solemn, suddenly remembering all the good she had done for them. Max and Kim seemed the least bothered, Adrien had known they hadn’t cared about her. For months beforehand she had been strange, ditching her friends to talk to Max and Kim. He knew they didn’t care about her, not as he did. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Honestly, Marinette was only hurting herself by hanging out with them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Max and Kim didn’t even really bother to seem concerned, no one called them out but he noticed how people seemed more uneasy around them. Alix had taken that hardest since she had been their friend. So she had pulled them aside to talk several times and seemed quieter lately. There was nothing really that Alix could be concerned about, so she must just be hurt that Max and Kim were so cruel._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Seriously, no one had any business looking that thoughtful and bothered all the time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Lila had tried to use the situation to bad talk Marinette, not realizing what a mistake that was. Max, Juleka, and Kim had absolutely _tore _into her. (Gross considering how little they seemed to care. They were no doubt just looking for conflict.)  
Adrien had been horrified, and to think, if Marinette hadn’t left then it wouldn’t have happened. ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Why had she left? Marinette was one of the most selfless people he knew, what had happened that she could do something so inconsiderate._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Adrien felt _betrayed.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Chat Noir shook his head, she would be found. He would find her and have her clear the air with Lila, tell them that Lila hadn’t been at fault for her leaving. And then everything would be back to normal!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________His tail twitched at the thought, happily curling around the Eiffel Tower’s support beam. He’d have all his friends back!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Chat Noir,” Ladybug acknowledged him from where she had soundlessly landed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Hello, Milady! You’re as beautiful as ever!” He welcomed her, motioning for her to sit beside him. She didn’t however, instead choosing to lean back on one of the beams as she studied him blankly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Did you already forget why we’re here?” She asked slowly. Like she was testing him maybe?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Well if it was a test then he’d pass with flying colors! He had earned his spot as Chat Noir through a test and had gained freedom and love for it. Tests were his thing. “Don’t worry about it,” He winked at her happily. “I know you didn’t mean to overreact like that. You panicked at the moment, and that’s perfectly understandable. Let’s just enjoy this night together-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________She snapped like a whip, growling as she slammed her fist into the tower next to her. He waited, unsure of what to do in this situation. Ladybug seemed different, more unhinged, and reckless. Maybe it was a bad week? “Aw, Bugaboo, you can tell me if somethings bothering you. Come here,” He offered, standing to pull her into a warm hug._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Imagine his surprise when she glared at him, pushing him back just enough to get some distance. “No Chat Noir, I did not overreact before, I did not call you here to apologize or hang out.” Her eyes flashed dangerously as her hand curled around her yo-yo. “I’m pissed at you Chat. Maybe I shouldn’t have been so rough with you, but you got a civilian killed because of your recklessness.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________She fixed him with another glare before looking off at Paris. “This isn't a game Chat. I’ve seen innocent people die before me because I wasn’t fast enough to save them. And I mean _really _die, as in never coming back. And to see you joking around as your passiveness and clowning around gets people killed is not okay.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________He stares at her wordlessly. She’d been through something, maybe a relative had died? Either way, she needed him to be there for her. “I’m sorry you had to get through that Bugaboo, but you really shouldn’t act like I’m the bad guy here. You know I’m only trying to help, I’d never hurt you like that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________She glanced at him briefly. “And if you happen to kill someone else that's fine?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________She shook her head, cutting off whatever he had nearly sputtered out. “Chat Noir, your behavior is concerning me. You show up late to fights, joke around, and get people killed. If you don’t watch your fucking behavior then I will be taking your miraculous back.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________He looked at her, uncomprehending what she was trying to say. Surely there was a mistake._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________She couldn’t do that! He had earned Chat Noir, this wasn’t fair at all! He had earned his freedom, he had earned his friends. He had earned her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________She shook her head, grabbing her yo-yo and playing with it for a minute. “That's all I wanted to say really. I will be looking to make some temporary heroes more permanent until you get your act together, which I hope you will do,” She flung her yo-yo out, not sparing him a glance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Think about it.”______________________

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _ _

___Marie smiles brightly at the girl before her, her own hair uncomfortable on her black tanktop. “Have a good day! Your book will be on hold for another two weeks.”_   
_   
_

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Marie turned back to her own book or textbook anyways. Since she’d taken the job at the library she’d discovered how much she missed interacting with so many people. Marie was defiantly an extrovert, she tended to overthink even more the longer she was distanced from people. And seeing as she only really hung out with Jason at school (with the exception of Sophie in two of her classes) she was a little bit downtrodden._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Marie hummed a little as she grabbed a hair tie off her wrist. She had taken to wearing it down to avoid people seeing the mark of the guardian on her shoulder. The little tattoo there was strange and brought more questions then she liked. In Paris, it had been easy to hide it, with her blazer. But Gotham was cold, really cold. So the people tended to overheat the stores a bit. But with no one, she knew from school here she figured she could get away with it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Where can I find books on caring for elephants?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________She smiled at the boy before her, noting how suspicious his eyes were. “Give me a moment to check the stock at the library please, it’ll only take a moment.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________She pulled up the search bar and wasn’t at all surprised to see that the library did not, in fact, have a guide on caring for elephants. “We don’t seem to have any at this location, however, if you can afford to wait, then I can put a request to our branch in Metropolis to get any books on elephants to us?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________He nodded tensely, considering it for a moment. “That is acceptable, when will they be here?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“In about two weeks, if you give me your library card I can order them here and set an email to contact you when they do get here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________He pulled out his card and threw it across the counter, taking a moment to check a small notepad. “-Tt-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________As Marie swiped the card, she set the request and email quickly. Flashing her eyes briefly over the screen before handing the card back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Thank you, Mr. Damian, you will be notified when the books arrive.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________He took the card back, walking away with a sarcastic “Pleasure,” thrown over his shoulder.______________________

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _ _

___Damian was having a very bad week._ _   
_  


______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Well, maybe not a _very _bad week. But there had been many annoying instances in the week that irked him. First, Drake had used the remainder of the coffee, dragging Damian out with him to procure more _despite _the fact it had nothing to do with him. Then Todd had actually made a friend at his school somehow, and so Damian had lost that bet to Dick._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________And then, he had run across an animal tracking ring on patrol, and despite easily taking care of it, and finding all of the animals new homes, he had grown attached to a baby elephant._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Now Damian was no fool, he knew that if he brought a baby elephant home that Bruce and Pennyworth would likely deny it entry. But that wasn’t going to _stop _Damian, in fact, it only motivated him.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________So he had selected a room in the manor, cleaning any pesky furniture and various valuable items from the room, and laid down some tarp and hay for the creature, along with a large water trough and food. But Damian knew that Bruce had likely set the devices in the manor to alert him if any animals were researched, and while Damian _could _find a workaround, he was already having a bad week.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________So he went to the library, and not only did they not have his books, but he had gotten his curiosity piqued._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Damian knew which tattoos indicated which gangs in Gotham, and he did not recognize the tattoo on the Librarian's shoulder. It had been a small thing really, not extremely important. All the same, he had taken an inconspicuous photo of it while the woman used his library card and had run it through recognition when he got back to the manor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________The Batcave’s computer should’ve handled it easily, even if it was just a symbol for ‘peace’ or ‘love.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________But instead, it had come up with no explanation, only a hazy photograph of a man in China with the same tattoo… on the same exact spot. Damian was very interested in that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Sure, maybe it was a family crest, or perhaps an inside joke between old friends. So he had run facial recognition on the woman, and found one “Marie Kanté-Chiến.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________That's when things got really interesting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Marie Kanté-Chiến’s records were bleak at best, dismal at worst. Sure there was nothing illegal, nothing even vaguely concerning. Except that there wasn’t much that _wasn't _concerning either. Her profile had her birthdate, driver's license, work permit, her school credentials, and the apartment she was renting, along with an old record for owning a car and a description.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________But there was nothing prior to that, there were no linked parental records or adoption records. It was like someday, someone decided that she existed, and so it was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________There was no indication the file was tampered with, so either this woman just lived as a hermit for years while somehow getting her credits, or someone was _very _good at creating government records. And the school she had attended prior to Gotham State Academy was _nowhere to be found on her records. _______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________The whole situation was absolutely **aggravating,** and Damian was pissed off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________So yes, it had been a bad week. And not even having Elias in the manor was helping much. Though Elias did cheer him when he had knocked over a photo of Jason with his trunk on the way into the manor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Damian couldn’t help but snarl a little at the boy who bumped into him in the hallway, rushing out an excuse before hurrying away. And who was going to blame him for being a little testy? No one was surprised at least. It was Friday thankfully, but that still meant two whole days with the nuisances that invaded the Manor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________He swore he would slit Todd and Drake’s throats someday._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“Come on, Pixie! We both know that I’m your only friend, you can’t ignore me,” And there was Todd’s insufferable voice, although Pixie is a new name. Maybe it’s this mystery friend that Damian lost the bet over? Damian’s mood soured (more) at the thought._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Turning to look at him, however, Damian caught himself being surprised._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________It was Marie Kanté-Chiến, from the library. Her hair was down, pink ends covering the top of a dusty grey swing coat. She seemed average enough, but Damian knew pf the tattoo on her shoulder and the blanks in her records._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________She was pointedly ignoring a giggling Todd, but unfortunately, it seemed to be a joke from the way her mouth twitched up at the corners._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Of course, Todd made friends with the girl that Damian suspected to be hostile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Damian studied their interaction, noting how open Todd seemed, how comfortable. Strange for the man, and a little foolish Damian couldn’t help but think. But truthfully it was a bit relieving to see Todd so open with another human being, though Damian did think that Todd needed to choose his friends more carefully._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Damian supposed, as he turned to continue down the hall, that he would find evidence of Ms. Kanté-Chiến’s hostility before he told Todd. Maybe it was a bit naive, but Todd hadn’t been that… not-angry in awhile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Still, Damian decided. He would find a way to talk to the girl, see if he could learn anything about her past._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________The tattoo was on his mind for the remainder of the day._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of how I portrayed Chat Noir in this? I love Chat Noir/Adrien salt as much as the next guy, but I also appreciate it when Adrien is forced to acknowledge his mistakes. 
> 
> I wasn't sure which one would fit better in the story, I could see either of them working. So let me know what you would prefer! I can't promise I'll go with it, but I love hearing your guy's opinions!


	6. Don't Be Bemused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> READ THE NOTES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE IS A PANIC ATTACK IN THIS. IT MIGHT BE TRIGGERING. I will put a warning in bold when it happens, and once when it ends so you can skip it if you want
> 
> All you need to know is it in the spoiler below if you want to skip it.
> 
> Marie has a panic attack, transports from Paris back to her apartment in Gotham during the beginning of it. Eventually, Jason breaks her door open and calms her down. 
> 
> I wrote this based loosely on my own experience with panic attacks, and they can be different from person to person.

Multimouse dropped into the shadows of the alleyway, growling lowly as she quickly took in the scene before her. 

A woman is crying, fighting to escape the hold that the man before her has on her wrists. He’s moving to press her against the wall, and anyone can see the predatory grin on his face. And it makes Multimouses blood **boil.**

She lashed out quickly, lunging forward to loop her jump rope around the man’s neck as she crashed into him from around his back. He immediately topples onto the ground, shoulder popping out of place as she pins his wrists with her boots. She turns briefly to the woman, eyes flashing dangerously. “Get home safe, if you’re too scared then you can wait and I’ll walk you home.”

The woman takes a shuddering breath, picking up her purse and her phone from the sidewalk as she tightens her coat around her. “No, thank you so much,” She replies genuinely. 

Once Multimouse is sure the woman is out of hearing range, she pulls on the jump rope in warning. “Listen here you little shit-hole-“

But she never gets the chance to finish, a gunshot going off behind her and startling her. Seeing as she hasn’t been shot, Multimouse turns to look behind her. There, at the back of the alley is a man, loosely holding an unfired gun as he bleeds out. She glances up in recognition of the man who saved her.

She quirks a brow in question as he turns his gun towards her, but she doesn’t feel threatened, so she leans back. The masked man shoots the whimpering man in the head immediately. And she can’t help but admire his marksmanship, even as she eyes the dark crimson that stains the arms on her costume.   
Maybe she should care more about the dead man, but he had just tried to ruin that girl's life. And even though she couldn’t relate to this brand of torture, she was familiar with a lesser evil that had turned her life upside down. 

“Thanks for the assist,” Multimouse grins at him, eyeing the absolutely offensive mask paired with his more tasteful suit. Like a biker who just stretched an ugly red latex glove over his face and decided to fight crime. “But I hope you know this will be a nightmare to clean.”

It’s a joke, of course, the miraculous suit will be clean next time she dons it. But _he _doesn’t know that.__

__

__He snorts good-naturedly, offering a hand to pull her onto the fire escape with him. “Thought that it’d be easier than scraping your brains off the pavement. You gonna call this in?”_ _

__She glanced down at the two bodies, sighing as if it’s some great inconvenience to her. “I suppose I could sacrifice the time and effort to painstakingly call this in.”_ _

__He waits for a moment but she makes no move to pick up a phone, simply picking up the handle on her jump rope and popping the cap of it. There’s a little button there, set on speed dial to the GPD, once confirming it’s Multimouse and that the location she’s currently at is important. They’ll be shocked no doubt, Multimouse hasn’t taken any lives. She pressed it dramatically before securing the cap with a shit-eating grin towards Red Hood._ _

__“Oh what a service you’ve done,” He chortled as he moved up the escape. “How come I haven’t seen you before Pinky?”_ _

__

__“I’ve only been here for a month, I’m so dreadfully overlooked.”_ _

__

__They compete a bit, seeing who can make the longest jump, who can sneak up on the bad guy better, quickest takedown. Overall, it’s very successful. And while people seem warier of Multimouse when Red Hood is with her, they also can’t help but feel safer for it._ _

__

__Red Hood is the guy who will shoot the bad guys and cuss them out, while Multimouse takes them down with little care for their injuries with a cheerful smile on her face. She doesn't aim to hurt _(most) _of them, but if it happens it happens. And it works really well. So they agree to meet up on a set rooftop the next night and do it again.___ _

____ _ _

____Marie is positively _vibrating _by the time she gets back to her apartment. She passes out for a few hours immediately, then getting up to cook some breakfast.___ _ _ _

______“You seem really happy, Marie!” Tikki cheers good naturally. She had taken absolutely no time to adjust to Marinette’s replacement of sorts. She was a goddess having existed since the beginning of time itself, she was used to humans changing their names, sex, and looks. Nothing could really surprise her anymore._ _ _ _ _ _

______Marie smiled as she moved the kettle off the stove, she had gotten an appreciation for tea as of late and regularly shared a cup with Wayzz. “It was great to have a partner again I guess,” Marie considered._ _ _ _ _ _

______Chat Noir hadn’t really been her partner for a while. While she was hesitant to say he didn’t care, the truth was that he acted like he didn’t. He regularly had treated Akuma’s like an inconvenience which, fair they were. But he never took them very seriously anymore. He had backed off on the flirting a little but still maintained his infuriating entitled attitude. She still didn't know how, or if she should address it._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Overall, she could tell that Chat was figuring himself out, whether he decided to continue being a hero or not was his decision._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______A part of her wondered is he would’ve approved of Marie’s roughness with criminals. But she really felt that she was only serving justice. In Paris, people were being emotionally manipulated and violated into doing a villain bidding. And seeing people chose to harass, rape, rob, and drug by choice absolutely ticked her off._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“Are we going to Paris tonight?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Marie considered it, she really missed her family. And she wanted to tell them about Red Hood as well. “Alright,” She decided contently. “Can you grab my phone and text them? It’ll be nice to see them, even if they’ll tease me for coming back so soon.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Tikki giggled at that, perfectly aware of what level of bullshit that was. “You know they love you, and the support you 100%! Saturday feels like forever ago!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Marie groaned good naturally, thinking of the history test she had later. “Ugh, you’re telling me. Who assigned a test on a _Monday??? _Completely uncalled for.”___ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Marie wouldn’t have guessed a month ago that she could be so happy with two friends, a vigilante maybe-partner, and some casual chit chat at the library._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jason was great, they hadn’t discussed their “tragic backstories” but they weren’t in a rush. It was really nice to just slowly get to know each other between their hectic lives. She knew more about him than she knew about Alya. Which was strange, and even Jason had admitted to not normally being so open._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Marie knew that they had trust between them because of the yin and yang between creation and destruction aspects in their souls. But she couldn’t exactly just **tell** him that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Of course, the bond wasn’t them being soulmates or destined as Chat had claimed before. I mean, her test had been a random pulling of a stranger from a crosswalk, and while Master Fu had known she was _a _creation soul, she wasn’t the only one.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She was really good at what she did, but there were other options. She and Jason weren’t destined. They had been granted a special understanding of each other thanks to kwami magic, but it didn’t change who they were or the fact that they had the choice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Of course, Damian was… interesting. She liked him a lot, he was a really sweet kid honestly. They would bring each other tea or coffee before big tests and have studied together once or twice, but they never really got to know each other, and she had an uneasy feeling around him. Not like he was _dangerous, _he was just unsettling at times.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jason and Damian seemed to know, and dislike each other, but they never mentioned it so she didn’t ask. They had seemed a little more tolerable of each other lately so that was nice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She hesitated where she sat sipping her tea for a moment. “Tikki, you’d tell me if I did something you disapproved of right?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Tikki paused as well, turning to look at her inquisitively. “Is this about the killing thing?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________At Marie’s nod, Tiki smiled encouragingly. “Oh, I completely approve of that. You haven’t taken someone's life unjustly, and I’ve never minded a little bloodshed,” The kwami giggled light-heartedly. “Back when I took a more human-like form I used to have a handful of temples. And while it wasn’t common, I would occasionally demand that their criminals be brought before me and slain in my name.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Marie relaxed at that a little bit. “Thanks, Tikki, I feel justified in doing it but I needed a second opinion,” She grabbed her backpack, she still had an extra ten minutes after her thirty-minute walk to school. “Ready to go?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Tikki smiled, grabbing another cookie before settling in Marie’s small white purse.____________

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _ _

___"Uno, fuckers!"_  
_  
_

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Three groans rang out, good-natured grumbling included. Marie had always had ridiculously good luck when it came to luck games, and while it was understandable, it was still annoying._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Statistically, it's highly improbable that you would get that many wild cards," Max grumbled half-heartedly. He didn't even _try _to go into how improbable it was for her to win as much as she had.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I'm just lucky like that," Marie winked, grabbing three more cookies that they had been betting on. She didn't really need them, but she knew trying to give them back when she had won them would only rub the defeat in more. So she just passed them to a _very _happy Tikki. Mullo had gone to search around the apartment, Max's parents being yet again gone on a business trip. Mullo had a thing for exploring, always wanting to find every nook and cranny possible, which Marie had already begun using the appeal of.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Kim groaned, throwing his hand down to mock glare at her. "We're done If I lose to you one more time I might steal the miraculous myself."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Marie giggled, imagining Kim in the red and black spandex. "Fine by me! I ate too many cookies already."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Luka smiled softly, reaching behind him to snag his own cookie. "You never really told us if you made any friend's Marie, but you seem happy so I can't imagine you haven't."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"What? I can't just be happy by myself?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The chorus of nos thrown at her was _offensive. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"You are many things Marie, but an introvert you are not," Max quipped easily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________They laughed at her expense. It was a fairly easy joke between them, Kim and Marie being extroverts who thrived around others, while Max and Luka liked to have their alone time to recharge. "Well, I've only had like, maybe two friends? Well, like one and a half and a half. There's Red Hood, but we don't really talk, just fight together and joke around. But I trust him with my life, Damian is strange. We're more study-buddies and caffeine dealers then anything. I care about him, but he's a little shit."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Kim passed her a soda, chuckling. "Okay, so we've established that you tend to make friends with people of questionable character. Who's the third one?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Jason, honestly I didn't mean to make friends with him but-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________She hesitated, not sure if she'd be really able to explain what she meant. "I felt drawn to him? Like, he's got a destruction soul. Strongest one I've ever felt really. He doesn't know why he's drawn to me and advise it's weird how easily we're able to trust each other. We're actually meeting up at six o'clock EST. So I've only got another hour."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________It was ten in Paris, and while she would love to stay longer she had told Jason she was good to meet at six. Anyways, she was looking forward to it. He was coming over to her apartment so he could look at her online store. There was a bug in the system and he said he was just tech-savvy enough to _maybe _be able to fix it. If not he apparently had an extremely tech-savvy brother, so there was that too.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Luka hummed a little bit, in the way that he did when he thought he knew something she didn't. She _hated _that noise.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Kim just leaned over to ruffle her hair a little bit. "I'm surprised you're able to survive with six guy friends and no girls. You're gonna die when sports season starts."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Marie groaned at the thought, honestly, Kim and Jason could be stinky enough _normally. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"You should borrow Max's cologne or something, or have him make a PowerPoint on the benefits of _showering." _She turned to Max, ignoring the furious blush on his and Kim's faces. "Honestly how do you stand it? You two are defiantly in closer proximity to each other more often."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Luka chortled, practically choking on his own spit as Kim shoved her away from him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________They talked for another forty minutes before Luka went home, giving Marie a hug and a new sheet of music to experiment with._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________When he left she turned to the other two boys, smile curling the edges of her mouth. She gestures for them to sit in front of her. "Okay, Chat Noir has been unreliable on his availability to show up to Akuma attacks on time, with me taking close to ten minutes to even get to Paris _after _hearing about it I'm in trouble. So..."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Max's eyes widened in realization, Kim looking a bit more doubtful. "Max Kanté, this is the miraculous of the fox. You will use it to fight Akumas and only Akumas. And you are to return the miraculous to me if you are ever deemed unworthy to wield it by you or by me. I know I can trust you, but will you accept it?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________He nodded, eyes flashing in determination as he reached forward to grab the foxtail necklace. As he grabbed it, however, it shifted in his palm, into something smaller. "A clip?" She breathed out in disbelief. She knew the miraculous' could shift after all Tikki had mentioned past male Ladybugs. So it would make sense that the necklace would shift into something a little more _Max. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________All the same, she thought as he clipped it onto his suspender, it was strange._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Shaking her head she turned to Kim, grinning brightly as she took out the circlet. "Kim Chiến, this is the miraculous of the monkey.... you already know this. Will you accept this responsibility?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________At his nod, she handed it to him. He paused for a moment, before settling the circlet on his head. She didn't know how likely it was that people wouldn't notice it. "Maybe you could say it's a family heirloom?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________He chuckled, brushing his hand across it. "It looks like it could be one honestly, and my family has enough of those they probably would assume they forgot about it. Sure."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________She chuckled along, feeling a bond with the two of them strengthen. As the guardian, she could feel the bonds between the miraculous users. Marie frowned a little, Chat Noir was even more difficult for this. Because she could _feel _what his relationship was with her, and his entitled behavior made it seem that he thought of her as some sort of prize for the defeat of Hawkmoth.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________She glanced up, noticing the boys having a silent conversation. It seemed fairly tense, ending when Kim glanced at her and hen turned to face her completely, Max quickly following suit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________She sighed, smile slipping a little bit as she recognized the grim determination in their eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________They had been needing to tell her something, she already knew. Sighing, she tucked herself under Kim's arm and motioned for Max to sit on her other side. "Out with it, you know you can't hide anything from me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Max smiled tensely at her as he slid up against her side snugly, but not invasive. "I'm sure you know it's not good news then."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________They stayed silent for a moment a silence descending on them like something cold and sticky._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________She felt her gut turn over and her palms become slick with sweat. She shivered a little bit, instantly being pulled closer to Kim as he tucked his head behind Marie against Max's neck, voice low and tired. "Your parents are meeting with Nadja tomorrow. They're extending the missing person's notice overseas."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________**TRIGGERING SCENE STARTS HERE** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Suddenly, it was like the past three months didn't matter.  
She could see everything she had built crumbling before her eyes, crumbling in her hands and clogging her airways.   
Static filled Marie's ears like tar.   
She couldn't breathe, her vision grew fuzzy. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________She couldn't _breathe. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________She thought there was talking, something she was supposed to respond to. What time was it? She shot up, stumbling a little._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________"I've, I've got to go. I-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________She stepped back, clutching the horse miraculous, shoving the glasses on her face before calling for her transformation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________"Marie, hey calm down Bug. We're here, Marie please, let us-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________She never heard the rest, calling for voyage and vanishing before they could talk her out of it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________She dropped to her knees on the tan carpet of her apartment, transformation falling quickly as she clutched at her arms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________God they were going to _find her. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Sh would be forced home, they were going to take Tikki away, Mullo and Kalki too. She was going to lose Gotham.  
She was going to lose Red Hood, Damian, too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________She was going to lose Jason._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________She was hyperventilating she dimly noted, breaths scratching against her throat as she quickly tensed and untensed her arms in a frenzy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________Breathe ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Fuck she couldn't Fucking breathe why couldn't she breathewhycouldn'tshebreathe-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________She keeled over, face scraping against the rough carpet and pressing against her hands. When had her hands gotten to her head? Why were her hands on her head? Whenwhywhatnoidontwantthatohgodtheyweregoingtofindhersheneededtoescape-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________She heard a large crashing sound. What was that?  
Was that real? Did she imagine that?  
What was that, was she going to die?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________God, she was going to fucking die and she couldn't protect herself because of herfacewasonthefloorandherheadhurtwhydidherheadhurtGodmakeitstop-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Suddenly the pressure around her head stopped, her arms forced from squeezing her head into someone's hands. She was pulled against the person, their larger body pressing against her back as she thrashed. _"Let go let go please let go I'm going to die and I can't breathe and my headisbreakingandwhyisitsobrightinhere-" _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________"Breathe with me, it's okay, love."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________Who was that, why were they familiar, why was she listening to them when she needed to _escape, she needed to escapehowcouldsheforgetsheneededtoescapeorshewasgonnafuckingdieand-__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________"Hey, hey, it's okay, I'm here. It's Jason, I'm here, and you're here. And we're in your apartment, and you really need to clean this place, I could've sworn I saw a rat in here."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________Jason, it was Jason, why Jason? Why wasn't he helping her? She had something on her chest and she couldn't breathe and he was just talking and why was he talking?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________"And it's going to be okay. Look, do you feel that? In your hand, that's your necklace, feel the chain on it," He coaxed her softly, hands holding one of hers onto the mouse miraculous and she could feel the tiny mice designs on it and the ridges between the different sections and that was okay and that was familiar but she was still drowning and she needed to breathe._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________"Now feel this," He continued to utter softly, somehow heard almost too loud over the static. "These are the buttons on your coat, feel them? They're a little bigger then they need to be, but you told me they tied the outfit together."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________She did say that, she said that yesterday, or was that on Saturday? She had rattled on about her coat for a good five minutes before she realized and she had turned pink and he only smiled softly and asked her what else she liked about it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________"See, isn't that better? Now look, I'm going to put your hand on my chest and you're gonna try to breathe with me alright? You're doing so good, you're almost there. You're safe, and you're with Jason, and we're in Gotham, and we're in your apartment. And you'll probably kick my ass for breaking the lock on your door."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________And then her hand was against something warm and real and alive and she felt it move beneath her small fingers. "Breathe," She muttered unsurely, wasn't she breathing? She thought she was breathing?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________"Yes, just breathe with me, take deep, slow, exaggerated breaths with me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________She breathed, deeply and a little too slow and a little too fast but suddenly the static was a little quieter and her head wasn't hurting as much when had it started hurting like that? She breathed again, deeper this time, slowing down in time with his own breathing. And God wasn't that nice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________"Yeah, there we go Marie, you're doing so well."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________"No, they're going to _find _me Jason, Jason I need to escape because they're going to me. And I don't want to go back there, and if I go back there I'm going to lose everything. Why do I have to go back there? Idon'twnattogobackthereIneedtoesca-"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________"It's okay. I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I'm going to protect you, and you're gonna stay with me," Jason promised, was it a promise? It sounded like a promise._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________"I promise."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________She felt his shirt, the small crease that was made when she had bunched up the fabric in her hand. She felt the tears on her cheeks and the stinging pain on her arms. She cracked open her eyes, seeing the white scratches on her upper arms that somehow got there when she had panic attacks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________**TRIGGERING SCENE OVER.** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________That's right, she just had a panic attack._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________Hesitantly she lifted her head a little, looking around slowly through cracked eyes. Her dress stand had been knocked over, her shoes lay where they looked to have been thrown against the wall. Her hands were shaking, but not as bad as before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________Were her hands shaking before?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________She looked behind her exhaustedly, taking in Jason. He was hunched over her, blue eyes filled with deep concern and he was smiling slightly. He was a lot bigger than her, and she was pretty much in his lap, but he didn't seem bothered so she didn't comment on it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________She looked over his shoulder and let a tired smile onto her face. "You really did break my door," She observed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________He didn't even look sorry, the bastard._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________"I'll pay for it, but I think we should get you to bed."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________Marie shook her head, letting it drop onto his chest again as she considered the situation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________People in Gotham were going to see her on television, without her pink highlights, but still her. They were going to be told she ran away from home, and that her name was Marinette._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________But she didn't want to be Marinette anymore._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________Being Marie didn't solve all her problems, but it got rid of a few. She didn't have to hear Lila anymore, feel her smirking at her from her spot next to Alya as she lied about this or that. She didn't have to see the disappointment and frustration in her classmate's eyes. She didn't have to stop saving people. She didn't have to randomly babysit Manon, or go after school to man the counter at the bakery or put off commissions because her family wanted to see her. She could make her own schedule, get a job outside of her home, she felt like she could finally breathe._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________She took another deep breath, just to prove to herself she could._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________"Do you want to talk about it," He offered hesitantly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________She considered it, eventually, she just felt too tired to make up an excuse, or brush him off. Maybe if she could get a second opinion it'd be easier to deal with? She took a deep breath again. "I ran away from home three months ago, my friend created an entirely new record, and I moved here. I just found out that a famous reporter that my parents know, is going to release information on me to America and expose me as a missing person."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________She looked down, unsure. "They're going to find me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________"No, they're not going to find you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________Shocked, she looked up at him, his eyes were set, and he looked down at her with such empathy. "I told you I'd keep you safe right? And if you felt unsafe enough to run away, and I don't need a reason unless you're willing to share it, then obviously you can't go back there."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________He dropped his head to lean his forehead lightly against hers with his eyes open and unwavering. "I will protect you. I will need your old identity, and I can erase all records of you. The old you won't exist anymore, and this famous reporter will have to either risk losing credibility or not send the alert to America. Okay?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________Marie felt herself nod, feeling such overwhelming gratitude and shock. The shock that he would do this for her when she had been lying to him. "Thank you, oh my god thank you so much I-" She let out a small sob. "Thank you so much."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________He smiled a little sadly, lifting his head to press a kiss to her forehead, tucking her under his chin. The burning intensity in his gaze still burned into her memory as she couldn't decide if it had been unnerving or encouraging. Maybe both?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________She had never felt as _seen _as she had like that.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________She closed her eyes, letting silent tears leak onto her as she felt safe._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________"Marinette Dupain-Cheng."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	7. Snap SHOTs

Marie wakes up early the next day, Paris is four hours ahead of Gotham, and so she wakes up at 2 am, knowing that the earlier possible time Nadja ever appears is at 6 am. 

The previous night Jason had offered to listen she needed to vent. But Marie wasn’t used to… that. She had always felt with her own emotions alone, and through the years since any negative emotions could compromise her, she hadn’t really processed negative emotions as they came to her in so long. 

Back when _Marinette _was in middle school it was different. If she was upset to the point of needing to tell her parents, then they would stop everything, and spend time with her. Afterward, she would be taken out of whatever extracurricular activities they deemed necessary, and life would continue on.__

__The idea of just, stewing in pity unnerved her greatly. It was sweet of Jason, but she had already burdened him enough as is._ _

__So she had called Max and Kim, apologizing for rushing out and assuring them she was fine and had a friend who could delete any records of Marinette. They had been understandably shocked, but overall happy for her. She'd also been lightly scolded for running off._ _

__

__Jason had left around nine that night, and she passed out in her bed after an additional four hours as Multimouse._ _

__

__Now she sat curled up on the couch, black as shit with too much sugar coffee in her hands as she stared blankly at the news station waiting for the appearance of Nadja with bated breath._ _

__There was a knock on her door, she dully noted. Standing up to open it as the interviewed announced the appearance of the beloved international reporter Nadja Chamock after the break._ _

__

__“Hey, Pixie Pop,” He whispered lightly._ _

__

__She let out a breathy giggle, feeling more at ease at the sight of him. He wore pajamas and carried a hot chocolate and a small bowl of cookie dough. “Is that breakfast?”_ _

__

__And just like that, Marie was seated on the couch, sitting under a blanket, with a bowl of cookie dough between her and Jason as they watched the news. They teased each other about their pajamas. His had batman symbols on the pants in an absolutely _atrocious _shade of yellow. But hers had little rainbow stripes along the sides with a monkey pattern across the front and back. (gag gift from Kim)___ _

____“And now everyone, Nadja Chamock,” The anchorman greeted cheerily as if everyone didn’t know that there was no way his tall coffee mug didn’t have alcohol in it._ _ _ _

____From the moment the pink-haired woman appeared on screen Marie felt smaller than should’ve been possible. “Thank you for having me, Charles! Honestly, Paris is just as grand and beautiful as ever!”_ _ _ _

____Marie suppressed a snort at that if you could call the city beautiful when everyone was a ticking time bomb, and half the population had PTSD and unhealthy ways of coping with their emotions. True the sights were still beautiful, and it made sense that she'd say that._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Paris needed tourists after all._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Nadja talked for a good five minutes from Paris, and Marie got more and more anxious as she talked. The cookie dough was long gone, Marie found Jason’s hand entwined with hers at some point. They didn’t speak, only watching and listening._ _ _ _

____“And finally, we have an update on the teen prodigy designer endorsed by Jagged Stone himself! You’re not gonna believe this, but I’m a hundred percent serious,” She cheerily prattled. An image popped up in the corner, MKC Designs website pulled up._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“As it turns out! Clara Nightengale also endorsed MKC, and still, there are no solid guessed to the mysterious designer's identity. That's all from me! Don’t be bemused; it’s just the news! I’m Nadja Chamock.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____ _ _

____The T.V. was clicked off, Jason smirking at her lightly. “Told ya I had your back, Pixie.”____

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _ _

___In Paris, two bakers opened the shop, cheerfully greeting their customers. At first glance, everything seemed happy, like a happy little sanctuary. But if you looked closer, you'd notice how the husband's knuckles were split from punching a tree the other day. You'd notice how the store had discontinued the Ladybug themed cookies and grew testy if they were inquired about._  
_  
_

____Some regulars would notice that the girl who helped after school let out didn't show up._ _ _ _

____No one saw how the couple screamed at Nadja when she told them she couldn't report on Marinette without having her credibility shot. They screamed that she was never their friend, that she cared more for her job than their daughter. Nadja begged them to understand, she had to take care of her daughter first, it was her responsibility as a parent to watch for Manon first._ _ _ _

____They would throw Nadja out of the bakery, banning her from entering it again. Nadja would leave feeling like she was on another planet from her old friends. She had to take care of Manon, over everything else. Why wasn't that understandable?_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____In Paris, a famous model would be inconsolable. His eyes lacking any genuine warmth in them. He would smile and pose, but it was like arranging a doll, there were deep anger and resentment in his eyes. Some stranger might've described it as the last stand before the descent to madness._ _ _ _

____Was Adrien mad? Not yet, but it looked more and more possible the longer he stared off. His resentment crawling up his throat and choking him like a bitter weed. His school was miserable, a fight breaking out almost every day. Nino and Alya were so tense, that it was impossible to get them to talk it out. Didn't they know they were hurting **him?** Still Marinette was nowhere to be found but between the extra workload, Akumas, and trying to talk to Nino and Alya, he hadn't had time to look. _ _ _ _

____His green eyes were more of a sickly toxic green than anyone could remember them being._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____In Paris, a girl would notice how her brother would leave the room whenever she tried to speak to him for long. She cried in their room, asking if he cared at all about Marinette. He would look at her indifferently and would tell her that he cared more than the shallow appreciation she felt for her friend. Juleka was furious because he never seemed sad about it. Only leaving to be with friends, and for gigs. He quit Kitty Section a week ago, and because of that, they weren't able to get into their upcoming gig. He somehow had used his connection with Marinette to get lessons with Jagged STone she knew, no way he would see Luka otherwise. And it was disgusting of him to use that connection when Marinette was nowhere to be found._ _ _ _

____COme to think of it, even Jagged STone had replaced Marinette, some new unknown designer form America taking her place._ _ _ _

____If the girl with purple streaks would pay more attention, she would have noticed the faint smile while Luka texted, the gentle indifference to her too-late care, and the way he hung out with Max and Kim more._ _ _ _

____But Juleka had stopped being so observant awhile ago._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____In Paris, a young reporter would look at her former friend's face, crying bitterly as she wondered why. She turned back to her computer screen, clicking through-plane bookings from a month ago as she searched desperately for her name. There was hope for her, it seemed, but that was crushed as soon as the new fox appeared._ _ _ _

____When the new fox appeared, Alya would shut herself in her room for a full day, struggling to not attract Akumas._ _ _ _

____She would spend time researching the fox, 'Filou.' She didn't know what to think of him, he hung back more, not engaging in combat unless absolutely necessary, but his illusions were placed better. And he didn't wait for Ladybug to tell him what to do all the time, he would tell _her _what he thought as if Ladybug wasn't capable of thinking of her own plan. Alya scowled, Filou didn't need to come up with plans, that wasn't his _job. _______ _ _

________He looked strange too, not white and orange like Rena Rogue had been. His suit was black, with a white-tipped tail that swung behind him and moved to stabilize him as he danced around the Akumas. He was based on orange/black foxes, which were much rarer. He had armor on his shoulder and sides that were a deeper orange, and his mask had small orange detailing. His boots faded from grey back to black with orange beans underneath his boots. He didn't have ears, but rather a black hood that tapered off into an orange scarf that was wrapped around his neck. And for another thing, she couldn't see the foxtail miraculous anywhere on him, his suit had dark grey suspenders but there wasn't anything else that stuck out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ladybug was capable, Ladybug handled everything fine before, this new fox was inadequate. He only won so quickly because he was running in the way of Ladybug._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Alya was furious, Marinette long forgotten behind twenty tabs on Filou.________

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _ _

___“Looks to be three guys, two are armed, but the last one is really big.”_  
_  
_

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Red Hood considered the situation. Armed robberies were always risky, especially since the GPD was just as willing to shoot him as they were the actual criminals. But all the same, it was his job. “If I could get behind the big guy I can drop him in five seconds, you come in the front once he drops, use your jump rope to trip them up?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Multimouse hummed thoughtfully, light eyes scanning the room before smiling brighter. “There’s an access shaft to those nice quiet ceiling slides, you kick through that onto the guy and he’ll be out in _one _second. I’ll swing in at the same time and trip them, you fire a round at the one with the ugly mustard jacket, and I’ll slam mullet into that nice stone countertop.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Red Hood glanced, and sure enough, the access shaft was perfectly positioned. He didn’t know how she did it honestly. “Impressive look, Pinky. Keep it up and I’ll have to promote you to intern instead of just tag-a-long.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She snorted at that, both knowing she was just as capable as he was, even if she was new to this city. She hadn’t told him where she was from but did disclose that they did not approve of Vigilantes and she had to move to avoid giving it up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________With a shared nod, Red Hood moved to the access shaft, coming across one major problem. “Pinky, the shaft is smaller than it looks.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Fuck. _And they were doing so well too.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She considered it for a moment, before shrugging. “We’re running out of time. I’ll slip through the shaft and choke the guy with my rope if I can’t knock him out. You throw in a smoke grenade after me, I can knock them all out before the smoke clears.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She was totally just trying to show off. But it _was _a sound plan, and it was always fun to see her try things like this. She knew her limits, and three guys in some smoke were going to be borderline easy, to be honest. “I’ll wait three seconds before sending the grenade, make sure to close your pretty little eyes when it goes off.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Mousy grinned before slipping through the chute, true to his word he waited three seconds, dropped the grenade in and waited. Honestly, he should stop handing her challenges like this, she was winning on their most recent bet by one point already. The bet was on their personal ratio of robberies to injuries._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He had snagged his jacket on some wiring while climbing up from an alley and had banged his knee up pretty good on the fire escape a week ago. The other instance is when that one guy had a flash grenade on him. He didn’t think that should’ve counted but it had left him blind for a few minutes and he had lightly scraped his knee recovering so it did technically._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Multimouse had accidentally chipped her tooth when a man had swung a wooden board towards her teeth when she had been zip-tying his other hand, that had been last night._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Before he could decide how he was gonna keep himself from losing the bet a gunshot rang out. And that was it for waiting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Red Hood swung his entire body through the window, shooting the man holding the gun and glancing to ensure the other men were properly secured. Turns out there _had _been the fourth guy, he was just thick as fuck and had been hidden in a doorway when they had been doing their headcount.  
Three guys? Easy.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Four guys? Still fairly simple._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Three guys and not knowing about the fourth is what caused the problem._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Thanks, Hood,” Multimouse chuckled weakly. “Think you coulda spared these poor folks the broken window though._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“You’re hurt.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Tis but a flesh wound, honestly I’ve gotten worse than this with a stovetop-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Dammit Mouse, just let me see your fucking leg.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________She hesitated a moment, and he knew her well enough to understand her thought process. Mousy never accepted help with her own injuries unless it directly impacted their work or if he forced her too. Heck, only a month ago she had swung around with a dislocated thumb for an hour before he had realized it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________She sighed finally, stepping out from behind the counter she had ducked behind when he had crashed in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Red Hood’s immediate thought was ‘Well, shit.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The bullet was lodged in her thigh, her grey suit was maroon from the spot to nearly her knee and halfway up to her hip. It was bleeding _bad. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Shit, we gotta get you to a hospital," He checked the men, quickly sending the police a message about a body and two criminals. He grabbed a small bottle of bleach from the cleaning cart left in the hallway to get rid of the DNA in the blood left behind, and scooped Multimouse up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Hood, I'm fine. When I take the suit off the wound will close automatically."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He looked down at her incredulous, maybe she hit her head as well? It could be a concussion or just blood loss. She pushed against him, letting herself down easily onto the rooftop and removing her jump rope from her waist. "Seriously, the suit's magic."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"And what if I don't believe that?" He countered, following her as she swung herself to the next rooftop._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________She glanced at him irritably, but she also stumbled on the landing so he didn't feel guilty at all. "There's no point. The suit's magic and the sooner I detransform the sooner my injuries will be healed."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Sorry, I'm not letting you run around like this. I trust you, but I don't trust you to take care of yourself," He countered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________She glared at him, letting him know just how ticked off she was. Finally, though she looked down at her leg, bleeding a lot more then he'd like. She groaned in frustration, pointing to an apartment complex a few blocks down. "We're going there, the top floor, the third window on the right. We were gonna unmask at some point but this is unnecessary you know."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He snickered a little despite himself, scooping her up again to leap through the neighborhood. His shirt was getting a little damp, and suddenly he noticed that her necklace was flashing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Why was it flashing?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________As soon as they were inside he glanced around for a first aid kit, setting her down on the floor. He was distracted when a bright flash went off below him. "See? Good as new."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He looked down and found that her leg looked fine, a small circular scar was there, but it was healed fine. "I dunno what the fuck that was, but honestly I'm never letting you get shot again. That was fucking terrifying, magic suit or not."'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________With that, he looked up at her, shocked at how as in front of him. Because Marie was sitting there, sitting with a small oddly shaped rat on her shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"What the actual fuck Marie."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He sighs taking off his own mask before grabbing her into a tight hug, knowing she saw his face long enough to process it. "Holy shit, Jason."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Never Fucking get shot again I swear, how old were you when you started?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________She hummed a little into his shoulder, obviously exhausted from her near-death experience. "I was fourteen, but it was impossible for me to get hurt permanently unless I lost."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Geez, and if that didn't hurt his heart. He had started as a Robin when he was twelve, dying at fifteen. He was a year older than her now, but she had started only two years after he did. He still remembers the first time he jumped off a roof with Batman. Still remembers the first time he lied to his friends so he could go on patrol, the feeling of being alone at that age was crushing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He then remembers Marie has problems with her parents._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Your parents?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________She stiffened a little, and he knows she doesn't need the reminder. It's only been a few days since the news thing, and he knew it. But he knew he couldn't take it back now, so he held onto her tighter for a moment as it passed. "They found out, I went by Ladybug in Paris, there were some ugly words. They disapproved, and I came here. I still go back there sometimes, to help as Ladybug."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"What's wrong with Paris?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________She stood up, gesturing toward the kitchen. "Come on, I'll make some tea and explain everything."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	8. Perfect

"You sure about this?"

Marie beamed up at Jason from the tattoo chair, it reminded her a lot of being in the dentist's office, to be honest. "Very, I've always kinda wanted to get one. And I know exactly what I want! Why wouldn't I?"

Jason chuckled at her, she was practically shaking with excitement and it was absolutely infectious. It was almost unfair how cute she could be without trying. "I dunno, being poked with needles a few hundred times would probably do it for most people."

"How dare you insinuate I'm like most people."

They were waiting for Alex to come back from filing the paperwork, but the place was fairly crowded so they weren't really surprised he had been held up. "You sure about the design? I know it looks beautiful, but I dunno if it's something you want forever."

She smiled, looking at the stencil on her arm. It was fairly intricate, but not annoyingly so. It was a black robin with a red head, carrying a small grey mouse with blue eyes. The symbolism was obvious, but to Marie, it represented more than just that. The mouse had a scar on it's back, fairly obvious if you looked close enough.

To her it was a symbol of strength, the mouse survived being stabbed in the back, and was being carried by the robin now. 

"I'm sure. I'd love to have this forever."

She looked up to his eyes, earnestly hoping he knew that she meant it. Alex walked over, setting down the tattoo gun and the ink caps. Marie smiles lightly at Jason, before turning to converse with Alex a little bit. 

Jason just sat back and waited, happy to have been there for her first actual tattoo.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

Chat Noir smiled at Ladybug with a sense of wonder. She was _perfect. ___

__"Excellent takedown, Lil bug," Filou cheered as the ladybugs set him down on the ground. The Akuma had sent them all into a dead float several feet off the ground, and fighting while you couldn't dodge was difficult, to say the least. _Not that they needed Filou and King Monkey. _____

____She turned, giving the other two a quick hug before smiling at him. "Bug o-"_ _ _ _

____"Aren't you going to take their miraculous?" Chat Noir reminded her graciously ( ~~condescendingly~~ ) because even his Lady could make mistakes occasionally. Filou and King Monkey glared at him a little, probably just wanting to keep their miraculous. Honestly, couldn't they tell this was for the greater good? There wasn't any need for their childish possessiveness._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"No, they're permanent heroes."_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Chat Noir saw red, a red mask stretched in confusion as if she _didn't _know what she'd done wrong. "Milady, do you really think we can trust them? I mean, you're perfect, and I'm an amazing hero. But they're just newbies."___ _ _ _

______She turned to look at him, looking sort of upset by that. Wait was she trying not to hurt their feelings or something? "Chat Noir, I will not have you undermining their contribution to our team. Yes, we can trust them, why do you think I _picked _them."___ _ _ _ _ _

________"Why do you keep making these decisions without me? I'm your partner! And I know we're destined, but that doesn't mean you're not supposed to put any effort into our relationship."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She scowled at him, irrationally stepping closer to the other two. "We're not destined Chat Noir, we're hardly even friends anymore because of your entitled behavior."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________King Monkey frowned at him, suddenly between him and Ladybug, standing far enough that she could easily go around him. So why wasn't she? "Come on Chat, you gotta see what you're doing isn't cool man."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Chat didn't understand what was going on here. Lately, Ladybug had been more and more abrasive and moody. She would take off right after attacks, rarely talking to him afterward and never coming to hang out otherwise. Honestly, didn't she understand that relationships took work? He was always trying, moving to hug her whenever he could and always asking her out. But she always _refused _to reciprocate!___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Why couldn't she seem to see how hard he was trying?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Ladybug, relationships take work. I get that we can't date right now, not with Hawkmoth still bursting in whenever. But we still have to upkeep our relationship a bit, I can't keep hanging on when you're being so abrasive. I'm a nice guy, I've been patient. But you _have _to give me some sort of compensation for my patience."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Filou growled at him, tail bushing up behind him. King Monkey just squared himself in front of Ladybug, honestly what were they doing? "Chat Noir, you better think hard about what you're implying here. Ladybug doesn't owe you anything."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Chat Noir scowled, moving forward. "What are you talking about? Of course, she owes me something, that's how it works! All I'm asking for is one kiss, so I can keep being so nice! And so we can keep being us!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Ladybug shook her head, her miraculous beeping at one minute left. "Chat this is ridiculous, I'm telling you right now that I don't owe you anything, we're not dating, and I will never date you. I need to go now, but I think you should think about your life and try to fix yourself before you go looking for romance."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________And with that, Ladybug swung off, not even looking back at him, Filou and King Monkey glaring at him before taking off together. He considered going after her, seeing her drop her transformation. He could imagine the surprise on her face, she would be concerned about secret identities but then he would kiss her and she would forget all about them. She would **love** him! And to think, all this love was his as soon as he could take down Hawkmoth, he gave a little happy wiggle. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Ladybug would be his!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________But first, she said to try and fix himself, because she wanted what was best for him of course. So he would try to figure out what he needed to fix. He would change anything for her. He sighed, realizing he was almost home._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________As soon as he transformed into Adrien Plagg glared at him before zipping up to lay on the climbing wall. He had been irritable lately, nothing to worry about._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Okay, he had to fix himself, and he knew how to do that. He had given it a lot of thought lately and decided he had two major problems._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________First, was his father. Nothing he could do about that until Hawkmoth was gone, and he was old enough to get an apartment. Lila and Nino had offered, but he knew he would ask Ladybug first and foremost._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Second, was Marinette leaving. When she left, Lila had stoped targeting her and had entertained herself with splitting the class apart. If Marinette was back, then Lila wouldn't do that! Nino and Alya would stop fighting! Juleka would stop missing class photos, Mylene would be less scared, and he would have her to vent to about Ladybug again!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________And, she would probably stop Kim and Max from splitting off from the class so much._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________All he had to do was find Marinette and everything would be **perfect.**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He happily skipped over to his desk, whistling some love song. And could you blame him? He was so excited! He was going to get his friends back! He was going to get Ladybug! He was going to fix everything._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He opened up his Instagram page there, making his post before closing the app. He had to pack for his trip anyways._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Now all he had to do was wait.____________

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _ _

___"Come on Damian, you can't ignore me just cuz you lost," Marie teased him. "No need to sulk."_  
_  
_

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Honestly, why Damian even bothers entertaining her presence is unknown to him. He sat on the couch in her apartment, having just lost to her in some game called Mecha Strike. It was some French game, and while he had picked up a little french from his grandmother he didn't know enough to set up the game. But he could _play _it, just not as infuriatingly easy as Kanté-Chiến. "I'm not sulking, I'm just making my displeasure with your existence clear."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She snorted, sitting back on the couch in good humor. They both knew that they cared for each other, but that didn't mean Damian would ever _tell _her that. "Sure Dames. Hey Jason, you didn't tell me Damian sulks."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Todd grinned at her from the chair they had pulled from the kitchen. The apartment was small so she hadn't added another couch and they didn't feel like squashing together on the couch. So whoever wasn't playing got the chair. "I didn't know, he's never really been beaten at anything he's confident in."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Damian growled a little at the reminder, he had been so sure when he had beat Todd at the game, that Kanté-Chiến would be easy. She had set the game up in less than two minutes, watched while Damian beat Todd encouraging him all the way. And then had beat him with a minute._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The she-demon._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"-Tt-, I don't know how you're so good at this game," He grumbled half-heartedly. Kanté-Chiến wasn't very intimidating, she liked pink, sewing, and baking. While she had bragged about her gaming skills once, he had assumed it hadn't been very serious. Apparently it was **very** serious. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________She snickered a little bit, leaning forwards to snag a cookie from the coffee table. (And that was another thing about Kanté-Chiến, she always had cookies on her) "I grew up playing it, you never had a chance."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Suddenly Damian straightened, eyes wide in realization. She grew up playing a french game, she could read the language well enough t set the game up immediately._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Marie Kanté-Chiến was from France._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Why did he take him so long to realize this? "I've got to go, I'll beat you next time."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Damian noticed how Jason watched him suspiciously as he left, not moving to follow him. He would undoubtedly have to deal with that later, but right now he had a clue._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He had searched everywhere for the name Marie, he had checked it through countless airports. But what if she had traveled using her former alias? What if she had another method of transportation? He'd been thinking too small. Marie Kanté-Chiến had evidently been more thorough then he had expected._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He got home, shooting a nod toward Pennyworth and headed to the computer in the cave. He pulled up the French news on one monitor, then he ran facial recognition on Kanté-Chiến._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________No official French records came up, but a school file did._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Marinette Dupain Cheng. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He looked at the class photo in disbelief, it was indubitably her. She had evidently died the ends of her hair, and she had a new tattoo on her forearm now, but besides a change in style, nothing was different._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The class records also showed that there was a boy named Max Kanté and another boy named Kim Chiến. So evidently she was closest to those two._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Damian sat back, completely astounded. He had found her, but she still had no French records either. Whoever gave her her new records must have deleted them somehow. Then he noticed an Instagram post also showed up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________It was from a famous boy called Adrien Agreste, some model who was also in her old class.__________________

___**Hello everyone! I have some sad news to share with you, and a favor to ask. My friend _Marinette Dupain-Cheng _has recently turned up missing. And while I'm sure she's just confused as her family situation and school situation are good, we really need to find her. She's perfect honestly, and I'd like to get her back. I have attached her picture below, and if anyone finds her, would they please contact me? Adrien.__**_ _ _

_____ _

____________________Damian sat back, unsure what to think of that. Because Marie or Marinette actually seemed very happy here. The one time he asked about her past, she had instantly tensed up, eyes going hazy the way he'd only seen victims of emotional abuse go._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Perfect _was such an ugly word too. One more commonly used when the person was obsessive. He couldn't really trust anything that this Agreste kid said in that case.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________He rubbed his forehead from the small stress headache he was getting. Marinette was eight years older than him, yet had never treated him as a little kid to be humored or coddled. She treated him as an equal, and as a friend in a way that only his family had._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Damian sighed, opening this "Agreste's" account and deleting the post._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________He would talk to Marinette of course, but one thing was for certain to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Marinette was his family, and nobody messes with his family._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	9. Collecting Robins

“Bet I can clear two rooftops.”

“Bullshit!” A beat. “You’re on.”

Tim frowned a little at the exchange, he was taking the night to solo patrol. He heard the voices on a rooftop, yet the second voice sounded suspiciously like- No way. Red Robin spun around, quickly swinging around a taller building to see the strangest thing he’d seen (that wasn’t a hallucination) that day. 

There stood the new hero in Gotham, Multimouse, effortlessly holding Red Hood above her head in preparation to throw him. 

Multimouse had been a bit of a shock to Tim when she’d first shown up. Cameras seemed to miraculously power off if she ever tried taking off her mask with one nearby. She had yet to kill anyone, but she was constantly heavily wounding them. Rumor had it that she was ruthless, uncaring whether the criminals lived or died. 

She took them down in seconds, letting the enemy get banged up along the way with no hesitation whatsoever. 

It was honestly kinda inspiriting, if not morbid. So he leaned against the wall behind him, still alert. “If you can clear three rooftops I’ll buy you a coffee.”

Multimouse, honest to God _squeaked _turning around with Red Hood still held above her head. She had the bluest eyes he had ever seen; like God had just decided to put some leftover sky in them or something. When she saw him she just smirked brightly, moving back to throw a now protesting Red Hood. “You’re on.”__

__

__Later, a barista would nearly faint when Red Robin begrudgingly bought both Red Hood and Multimouse coffees._ _

__

__After that, Red Robin would often join the other two on their patrols. He would constantly be shocked at their dynamic, how they made little games out of taking down robberies and muggings. At first, he didn’t know how they could take this so light to make a game out of it._ _

__

__That was until he started to see the shadows in their eyes when they saw some of the more disturbing crimes._ _

__

__Red Robin then realized it was a way of coping for them, they constantly saw so much darkness. And one of the ways they would keep themselves sane was to goof around, not enough to slack off, but enough to make people feel more at ease around them. Multimouse would always joke around as she talked to near victims, comforting them until help arrived._ _

__

__Tim was seeing Multimouse’s effect on Jason in their civilian lives as well._ _

__

__He would check in on Tim more, on nights where nothing about a case was making sense. Maybe it was just to bring him some more coffee or shoo him off to bed, but occasionally he would just pull up a chair, and be Tim’s rubber duck._ _

__Tim didn’t know why the two cared for each other so much, and he was dying to know. But there was no way to figure out Multimouses identity without following her home. Sure, he picked up whatever clues he could, researching it occasionally, but there was no point. When she left to unmask, the cameras would shut down. It was like magic, and the one time he saw Multimouse divide into about thirty mini versions of himself he knew it _was _magic.___ _

____ _ _

____Or at the very least a good imitation of it._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____So Red Robin showed up to patrols more regularly, spending time with the duo and seeing them in action first hand. He tried to stop Red Hood from shooting people so much, but there was nothing he could really do about Multimouse._ _ _ _

____She would take down the criminals in a heartbeat, using the quickest possible method in ways that eluded him._ _ _ _

____She would grab the muggers jacket, flipping herself over a rail so they would fly into it and be knocked out cold. She would kick a trashcan towards a woman's legs to that she fell face-first into a snowdrift. She would near-strangle them with her jump rope, smash them into walls, and kick them onto broken glass. She didn’t purposefully kill anyone, but most of the criminals would be rushed off to hospitals screaming curses at her._ _ _ _

____Then she would watch them being hauled away, smile, and wave at them. Even some officers or just people walking around would curse her out sometimes. That’s when Red Robin realized that every time they would curse her out she would seem bored. She was used to it, the insults and rumors surrounding her. She just didn’t care._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____So either she just didn’t give a shit what anyone thought; which was unlikely given how she would stutter and ramble over herself at times._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Or she was used to people making up stuff about her and knew how to ignore it._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Overall, Multimouse was an enigma to Tim. She was a mystery he couldn’t figure out, but he was trying not to push her boundaries._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Because Multimouse was a force to be reckoned with and had gained RedHood’s complete trust._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____And his, if he was being honest.____

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _ _

___Red Hood sprung off the wall, grabbing onto the fire escape to shoot himself by one arm onto the rooftop, bending midair to land on his feet._  
_  
_

____ _ _

____When he landed he was only a little out of breath, unaccustomed to the flexibility that came with those mind-boggling tricks. Sure, Dick had offered him a crash course in gymnastics a few times, but he’d always gotten too frustrated to continue._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Marie, however, gave him no choice._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Congrats on sticking the landing, but you really should coil your core more. Your form is effective, but you’ll wear yourself out quicker and it’ll be harder to land without twisting your ankle.”_ _ _ _

____He groaned turning to look at her from where she was perched. One leg swinging as she slurped a gas station slushy. “Can’t we give it a break?”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____She only smiled cruelly. “Not if ya don’t want that ‘break’ to be your ankle!”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____He narrowed his eyes at her, rolling up his mask for the sole purpose of sticking his tongue out at her. She let out an offended gasp, and it was defiantly worth it. He glanced at the small watch that rested on his glove._ _ _ _

____“Say, shouldn’t Little Bird be here by now? He said he was showing at 3,” He asked, glancing around to see if Tim had just perched to watch him suffer like last time._ _ _ _

____Multimouse pursed her lips, fingers reflexively curling at her hip. She did that a lot he had noticed, specifically when he asked where something or someone was._ _ _ _

____“No clue, unless you’ve got a tracker on him we’ll have to try to hunt him down I guess. He’s usually fairly punctual,” Her nose wrinkled, glaring down at him. “Unlike you.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“I messed up the meeting spot _one time, _and suddenly I’m on your shit list.”___ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______She giggled, hoping down to pat his head, before playfully shoving him. “Bold of you to assume you weren’t always on my shit list.” He playfully shoves her back, and she just grins before moving to uncoil her jump rope. “Anyways, let get going, there’s no way Red would be this late without-“_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hey Rat, do you know this guy?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Red Hood grinned, turning toward Red Hood only to freeze in surprise at the sight before him. Next to Red Robin was… the simplest way he could put it was someone crossing a furry with a leather fetish._ _ _ _ _ _

______The furry had a self-important look on his face, posed with his arms on his hips as he looked at Multi like the cat who caught the canary. Or, Red Hood supposed, the cat who caught the mouse._ _ _ _ _ _

______He turned to Multimouse, noting how quickly she paled before moving to stand next to her. She doesn’t need him in front of her, he knew if she felt that unsafe then he would know. Multimouse did not like having her battles fought for her, and he knew she was more than capable. He was there for support unless there was a need for his direct involvement._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Mousette! I’m so glad to see you, I can bring you home now! No need to thank me yet, just wait until I-“_ _ _ _ _ _

______Red Hood waved his arm out, silencing the…cat. “What, hold on slow your role, furry. Do you know him, Pinky?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah, I already told you I know her! She’s my-“_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Red Hood leveled him with a glare, already annoyed. “I was talking to Pinky, she is more than capable of speaking for herself don’t ya think?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______The furry opened his mouth but seemed to think better of it and it closed again. Red Hood turned to Multimouse, noting how uncomfortable she still seemed. “Pinky?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Her eyes darted to him, she swallowed and nodded slightly. “Yes, I- Yeah I know him. But I don’t know what he’s doing here.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The furry raised an eyebrow at that, stepping forward to try and grab her hand. She deftly stepped back, so he was standing next to a confused Red Robin. “I’m here to bring you home. Well, I was here for civilian stuff, but I’m glad I found you! Your parents really miss you, ya know.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Ouch. Red Hood immediately knew that Multimouse couldn’t have trusted him very much if he thought her parents were waiting for her. She had yet to tell him what hell she had gone through with them, but all it took was one look at her when they were brought up to see._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Red Hood’s hands curled into fists as he remembered breaking into her apartment to find her heaving and tearing at her hair and arms in a panic. Her eyes had been so wild and unfocused she was practically unrecognizable. When you saw someone break like that- He stopped himself, no use pummeling the cat unless necessary._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“I am home, Chat Noir,” She schooled her expression, pure determination overtaking her features. She seemed to just pack her fear sink away and put it in the closet. “This is my home.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Chat Noir laughed, shaking his head. “Good one, but come on _Marinette. _Paris is your home, you’re needed there. You _have _to come back.”_____ _ _ _ _ _

__________Dread instantly covered the group, Red Robin in shock at this guy just outing her identity like that. Red Hood in a rage and Multimouse in terror. They stood like that for a moment, before Multimouse took a deep shaky breath. “Chat, you just outed my identity to two people who you don't know if they know.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He tilted his head, looking baffled. “Well you don’t _need _a miraculous. I don’t know how you got one anyway, maybe that's why you got all confused and ran here. Well, you can come home now, leave the saving to the real heroes, and go home.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Chat Noir, I only used the miraculous after I decided to move. Ladybug gave it to me as a way to fight crime here. I don’t have to give it back until Hawkmoth is defeated,” Red Hood pretended to be nonchalant at the fact that she had turned her hand to grasp his. “I’m not confused, I’m where I’m supposed to be. And to be frank I really want to smash your skull in for that statement.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Chat Noir looked so confused and betrayed it was like watching a really bad soap opera. Red Robin had stepped back aways, obviously unsure what to do in this situation. Made sense he supposes, Tim didn't know how bad it was for Marie there. “Marinette how could you? You’re supposed to be in Paris. I don’t know what you were thinking coming here, and with these guys too,” He shook his head. “Whatever prompted it, I don’t care. Give me your miraculous and come with me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________That did it, Red Robin stepped between Chat Noir and Multimouse, glaring at him coldly. “Chat Noir, you are not on your turf. This is Gotham, and we protect our own, now kindly leave or we will be forced to remove you from Gotham.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Chat Noir looked at all of them, Red Robin standing in front of him, looking at him like Chat was the scum on his boots. Red Hood looked downright murderous, and Multimouse looked disappointed. What did she have to be disappointed about? He was trying to bring her _home. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Why wasn’t she- oh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Suddenly Chat Noir understood, he looked at Red Hood desperately. Uncertainty replaced by ~~blind~~ anger. “How could you,” He growled out, pure spite and disgust in his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Red Hood blinked as if it would save him from dealing with this idiotic boy in front of him. “How could I what, furry?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Chat Noir hissed, ears low on his head as his tail flicked behind him. His whole stance screamed danger, glaring at Red Hood like he had been attacked himself. “How could you _brainwash _her? Don’t you know that her home is Paris? You’re keeping her selfishly while people in Paris are miserable without her. She’s supposed to be there.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________His glare flickered to Multimosue before settling back on Red Hood. "She was _perfect _in Paris. I don't know what you did to seduce, or blackmail her here, but-"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Multimouse glared at him, hands absently uncoiling the jump rope. “I’m supposed to be _here, _this is where I want to be. Red Hood didn’t manipulate me, and he’s not being selfish. You are, by trying to stop me from doing what’s best for me because of your own petty interests,” She scowled at him, a look so furious that Red Robin couldn’t help but glance at her warily.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Yes, Red Robin trusted her, but he also didn’t want a dead Parisian 'hero' (technically) on his hands. And by now, Multimouse was well known for causing criminals handicaps or scars for life. She had yet to actually kill someone, but that seemed to be more because Red Hood would kill them first if the pair deemed it necessary.  
Red Hood and Multimouse were partners in crime, or rather, the stopping of it. They were nearly a flawless team, Multimouse doing whatever it took to take the baddies down, while also being mindful of collateral damage. Red Hood didn’t care about collateral damage in the slightest, but he had good intentions. They were near unstoppable. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“You are not welcome here, this is my city,” She looked back at Red Hood, staring him in the eye in the way that made him feel totally exposed beneath her eyes. “This is my home.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________‘You are my home.’ _Her eyes seemed to say, but then she turned away and Red Hood discreetly sucked in mouthfuls of air he’d been accidentally depriving himself of.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Chat Noir glared at her, nearly trembling in his rage. He had **found** her. He had found her, and she was with some murderous Gotham ‘hero.’ She was going to get herself killed. She was Marinette for goodness sake, she wasn’t a warrior or a hero. She wasn’t Ladybug, she was their _everyday _Ladybug, as in out of danger. “If you want to get yourself killed because you trust some murderer over me then go ahead. I’m a nice guy Marinette, but you’ve disappointed me.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________He turned to walk away, truly disappointed in Marinette. What was he going to tell people? That Marinette was in Gotham? That she had some sketchy boyfriend who had obviously corrupted her? That she had been manipulated into running away?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________If he told anyone anything and tried to check with Marinette then she'd know his identity. And Ladybug wouldn't like that. She'd most likely get over it though, it wasn't _that _important.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Chat, wait.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________He allowed hope to rise, maybe she wasn’t too far gone after all! He turned to look at her where she stood, still holding the murderer's hand. “For the record,” She smiled, sending chills down Chat’s spine at the wicked glint in her perfect eyes. “I am disappointed in you, and I’m the one you should be scared of.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________When Adrien lay down in his hotel room to sleep that night he realized that it sounded a lot like a promise._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	10. Detectives and Foxes

Adrien had to stay in Gotham for another two days, two days that he devotes partially into tracking down Marinette. He can’t find her _anywhere. _If he can just find her, talk to her, or at the very least get a picture of her. Some sort of proof that she’s in Gotham. Then the class can talk to her too! Her parents can come and find her!__

__

__Marinette just needed her friends, her _real _friends to talk to her. Then she’d leave that Red Hood guy and come back with him! If only he could find her.___ _

____ _ _

____“Adrien, you’re going to do lunch with Tim Drake today, he’s Bruce Wayne’s heir and is going to run the company one day, so you’re going to learn from him. He’s going to evaluate you, and decide if you’re mature and progressing in your studies well,” Nathalie monotones. So this is a test._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____If he succeeds he’ll be given more free tie maybe? “Yes, Nathalie. I’m ecstatic to learn from him.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____All he has to do is impress a rich boy, one whose two years younger than him no less!_ _ _ _

____That'll be easy!_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____ _ _

_____Why did I think this would be easy? ____ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______The whole meal had been a disaster, Tim had looked shocked upon seeing him, despite saying he was aware of their planned meal together. He had excused himself, saying he would return with some coffee for their lunch._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Which was weird because who drinks coffee at lunch?_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______He had ushered Nathalie and him to a small table. He had then proceeded to talk about his company, rambling on and on about pointless statistics. Adrien had been bored out of his mind, taking to spacing out and imagining what he would do with his earned free time. Tim was **obviously** puffed up, just talking instead of testing him like Nathalie had thought he would be._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______But then that all changed in a moment._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“Adrien, it’s time for your test,” Tim said easily, picking up his coffee mug, which he had refilled three times from a hot plate nearby._ _ _ _ _ _

______Adrien sat to attention, Tim was a little strange but he would ace the test. “You just started a business and you have three investors expressing interest in your business. One of them supports your cause but has only half the money you need. The second had more money then they know what to do with, but doesn’t care about your cause. The third has prior experience in the business and a lot of connections, but no money.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Predictably easy._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“Easy, the second guy. You already said they were already interested, remember?” Adrien replied easily._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“Wrong,” Tim clipped, taking a drink from his mug. “Try again.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Adrien raised a brow at that, sure he would receive a why later on. “The first guy? He’s the only other one with money.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“Wrong and close-minded. I thought you said you knew something about business?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Adrien tried not to hiss at him. This guy was younger than him! He was probably just making it up as he went! He didn’t need this guys approval-_ _ _ _ _ _

______Except he did. His dad wouldn’t trust him over this guy, regardless of his obvious incompetence. “Well, what’s the answer then?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Tim placed the cup down, looking at him calculatingly. “The third man, obviously. If you have a man who says he’s interested in your business without being interested in your cause than he’s only interested in the money he will receive. He won’t back you unless you already have a surplus of money, and seeing as we clarified you were only starting up your business, you don’t.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He lazily reached over, pouring himself another cup of coffee leisurely. “The man who says he’s interested in your cause is likely more interested in a statement. Like how different companies will choose to represent charities so people think they have souls instead of just being greedy demons. They’ll only support you if your name is well known, and will likely cut corners so he doesn’t have to pay as much.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______He picks his cup up again, gulping down the scalding black coffee with an air of nonchalance that made Adrien feel that the man was a zombie. “The third man has connections, and therefore all he has to do is make a few phone calls and you will have enough money to start your company easily if you’re smart about it. And since they have prior experience in the field they will be able to _advise _you. Which you clearly need as you couldn’t solve a puzzle that my ten-year-old little brother has solved.”___ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He stood, looking at Adrien like he was _nobody. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You are arrogant, lazy, and greedy. That is why you failed the test. You were arrogant and lazy for choosing the first man. You were greedy for choosing the second. This meeting was a waste of your, and my time,” He turns to Nathalie, who looked absolutely embarrassed. “He will never be a good businessman. Is he even educated?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He picked up his coffee cup, the coffee pot afterward. “I recommend pulling him out of whatever generic public school he is attending and actually investing money in tutors. Obviously he hasn’t been paying attention, gliding by on the backs of his friends. If he cannot even answer the first question right. Plus, he showed that he was not capable of listening to me for more than three seconds as he was not paying attention to me before. Half of business is listening to long-winded speeches that say nothing at all, and being expected to remember it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He left the room, and the butler came in a moment later. “I will escort you out.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________All Adrien could think, as he was loaded into the limo and drove to the hotel was one thing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He was going to lose everything.__________

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _ _

___“Pancakes for dinner? Marry me now.”_  
_  
_

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Marie choked, spewing water on the couch before whipped her head to Jason. He was just chuckling at her, a self-satisfied smirk on his face. He leaned over, booping her nose mischievously. “Or should I say _Marie _me?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She scowled playfully, punching him in the shoulder before standing and rolling her eyes. “Fine then, see if I give you any pancakes.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Noooooo~, I’m sorry Marie!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Marie smirked a little, pulling down the flour in preparation. Jason spent so much time at her place now that they ate together most of the time. He apparently didn’t have the best relationship with his dad, and their family rarely had time to eat together anyhow. They did have a family dinner together scheduled for next week._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Apparently, when Jason’s family had family dinners it was actually really nice, and he was excited. Something about his brother coming from Blüdhaven? Marie shook her head a little at that, Jason had a big family. “Hey, Marie your phone’s ringing!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She moved to grab the glass mixing bowl from the overhead cabinet. “Yeah? Who's calling?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Um, someone named Akuma?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She dropped the bowl, shattering it on the countertop._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jason immediately jumped up, running into the kitchen. Marie shook her head, moving away from the glass quickly. She had a small slice on her cheek but didn’t seem to notice it. “Tikki, transform me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Suddenly Jason was shocked to find Marie in a different costume than normal, red with black spots, black gloves and boots too. She had a yoyo strapped to her hip, and her hair was shorter, undyed, and tied into twin tails. Then she surprised him even more, pulling some dark glasses out of her purse and putting those on. “Kalki, transform me!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The ends of her hair turned white, gloves and boots turning brown and a small horseshoe placed like a bowtie on her neck. A small whitetail attached to a deep brown belt as well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“What the actual fuck, Marie.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She turned to him, gesturing for him to move so she could move towards the hallway. “No time, I’m teleporting to Paris, if you want to come you better be able to suit up in about a minute or I’m leaving you here,” Her eyes flashed gold as they moved in the light. “And if I leave you here, then you’re washing the dishes.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________That got him moving fast. He had stashed a second suit at Marie’s house a while ago, tired of having to either bring his suit to her place or run back the manor after school if they decided to hang out before patrol. Which they usually did._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He suited up quickly, checking his ammo count and moving to stand in front of the… horse? Bug? “Um, what do I call you in this suit?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Well I mean, I’m only using the horse to teleport us, so just call me Ladybug there,” She explained, sticking her hand up and a blue ring of light surrounding it. “Voyage!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Suddenly, there was a literal portal to Paris in front of them because…. sure why not. Red Hood honestly couldn’t even bother to freak out over her opening a freaking portal cuz, Marie was just special like that he supposed. It was like reality was allergic to _her. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________As they stepped through he instantly knew something was wrong, all the buildings seemed to be _melting. _Trapping civilians inside, and _that _wasn’t good. Multi- er Ladybug turned to him. “Listen, Red Hood, we’re not here to rescue civilians. I can reset the buildings and restore lives, but we have to defeat the Akuma first. They’ll have an item on them, something that sticks out. If we break that **and** I capture the dark butterfly that comes out of it then everything will go back to normal.”_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Kalki, retransform me.” Suddenly Ladybug was back in the standard Red and black suit, unraveling her yoyo and throwing toward where he presumed this Akuma was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Try to keep up.”__________________

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _ _

___“Miraculous Ladybug!”_  
_  
_

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Red Hood just stared around in awestruck wonder, truly unable to comprehend reality at this point. What the actual fuck is wrong with Paris._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Pound it, Milady?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Red Hood scowled, besides the furry of course. Chat Noir had been fairly useless the entire fight, cracking jokes, and flirting with Ladybug _constantly. _And he hadn’t been the only one that was annoyed, King Monkey had been obviously frustrated as well. Apparently there was another hero named Filou, who had been unable to get away, but from what he gleaned, FIlou didn’t appreciate Chat Noir either.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Because really, how useless can you be?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Ladybug stepped back, glaring at him. “Chat Noir, I told you that jumping in like that was going to get you killed, you didn’t listen to me. And because you didn’t listen to me, you died, and it took us an extra _hour _to take down the Akuma. Why can’t you ever listen to me?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Chat Noir looked shocked, placing a hand on his chest in an ‘I’m hurt and you should know it’ kinda way. Honestly what the actual fuck was the leather fetish guy on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“My Lady, you know I’m _always _watching and listening to you. You were being overly cautious if the Akuma had been a second slower I could have ended the whole thing right there!” He pouted. “Bugaboo, I know you love me, but try not to let your concern for me interfere with the mission.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“But he wasn’t slow,” King Monkey grumbled, balancing himself precariously. “So all you did was get in the way and slow _us _down.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Not my fault you guys didn’t get me out of the way in time, we’re supposed to work together ya know.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________This was it, this was the day he would skin a cat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Before he could do anything, however, King Monkey grabbed Chat Noir by his (obnoxious) bell collar. (Why did he have a collar?) He hoisted him straight into the air with little to no effort. While it wasn’t entirely surprising seeing as King was about his height, but what was surprising was King just turning to walk to the edge of the roof._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________He held him over the edge, ignoring Chat’s indignant yelling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________And then King Monkey kicked Chat Noir off the rooftop._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Chat Noir _flew _yowling as he fell beyond their sights.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________King Monkey turned back, a massive grin on his face. Red Hood was so jealous, he totally should’ve thought of that. “You sure we have to wait to take the miraculous Bug?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________She giggled, staring in glee at King Monkey. “Unfortunately, we have to wait for Plagg to confirm our suspicions on Hawkmoth first. And also, give Nadja time to finish editing the video montage of Chat being…. well, to be frank, an asshole. So that Paris understands why he had to go.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Red Hood blinked slowly, she’d really thought this through. Still sucked that they couldn’t take it now. But Marie had explained to him what Hawkmoth was like and at least Chat Noir hadn’t been physically attacking them yet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________He still tried to hug Ladybug in the middle of an attack so he wouldn’t really say he hadn’t harmed them unintentionally._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________King Monkey gave him a salute, backflipping off the rooftop. Ladybug chuckled, checking her earring briefly. “Three minutes left, ready to-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Ladybug!” Oh great, more drama. Because really, Marie had the worst luck at times. A girl was hoisting herself over the edge of the rooftop, obviously a little out of breath. She had reddish-brown hair and carried her cellphone in a vice grip. Red Hood’s eyes narrowed, that was the girl who had been following the fight, getting in the way several times while recording the battle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Alya, you really shouldn’t be here, you’re going to fall one of these da-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Ladybug why did you give the fox miraculous away? It’s mine, why would you take it from me without telling me?” Her tone was even, but her eyes were sharp and accusatory._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Ladybug blinked, clearly as unnerved as he was, but there was also disappointment in her eyes like she’d expected this but had hoped it wouldn’t happen. “Alya, I told you from the beginning that you were only a temporary hero, I don’t owe you anything. Filou is the best fit for the fox that I have found, he has better attention to detail, and knows how to use mirage without being micromanaged.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Alya scowled, moving towards Ladybug in a rage. “Lila told me you were screwing him, and _that's _why you chose him.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Ladybug glared back at her, ignoring a shrill beep from her miraculous. “Filou is practically my brother, and I don’t know why you would believe Lia. We’re not friends, she hates me. And to quite frank, it’s entirely inappropriate for you to insinuate that I would be that airheaded and self-centered.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Alya scoffed, pushing Ladybug’s shoulder. “You can’t say you hate your best friend just cuz you had a fight when I told Lila I was Rena Rouge she was so happy for me, why would you take that away from me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Ladybug's eyes widened, becoming increasingly aggravated. “If you told Lila your identity then you’ve also became compromised and cannot receive a miraculous again. That wasn’t the original reason you got it taken away, but thanks for telling me why you should never be trusted again.” She stood straight, her stance making Alya look smaller than before. “You got your miraculous taken away for your unheroic decisions in your civilian life.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Red Hood had heard enough by this point stepping in front of Alya with his arms crossed. “I’d like to know why a _civilian _was so close to an actual battle. Do you have a death wish? Or do you just like getting in the way?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Alya's face went bright red, stepping back with an offended look on her face. “I am a **hero** not a civilian.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Actually Alya, you are a civilian. And an enabler and bully at that,” Alya gaped at Ladybug. “You slandered your classmate and spread misinformation on the platform you had gained by constantly putting yourself in danger despite my warnings. You destroyed your classmate's private property, and also spread a secret I trusted you with.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Alya seemed shocked, face paling at Ladybug's accusations. Still, she seemed to be in denial. Ladybug’s earring beeped again, one minute left. “You disappointed me Alya, and I suggest you take a good look at who you are trusting. Lila is a liar, and I know you don’t believe me. Because you’re stubborn and refuse to admit when you’re wrong.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Ladybug slipped the glasses on, transformation hiding her identity as a moment later her Ladybug suit would disappear. “Goodbye Alya, you will never be trusted with a miraculous again.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________And with that, she called for the portal, bringing Red Hood with her and leaving Alya alone on the rooftop._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Wondering why Ladybug would lie to her like that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plag would totally turn off the glamor protecting Adrien's identity out of spite and we know it. 
> 
> Or did Tim just see through it on a caffeine-induced moment of glory? 
> 
> Either way, get wrecked, Adrien.


	11. Eating Butterflies

The portal closed, Marie immediately dropping her transformation and practically stomping into the kitchen. Red Hood quickly discarding his mask leaving him in his signature costume. Following her, he found her gathering ingredients, slamming cabinets shut, and setting items down a little harder than necessary. 

“Marie?”

She didn’t acknowledge him, blind in her search. Jason honestly didn’t know if she was even fully conscious of what she was doing. Was she just on autopilot? She moved to grab a mixing bowl and suddenly Jason leaped up. “Marie, wait!”

Too late, Marie stepped into the shattered glass from the bowl earlier, immediately losing balance at the jolt and catching her fall on her forearms. Jason didn’t waste a moment, scooping her up into his arms and carrying her to the sink. 

She looked down at her arms blankly, looking up at him finally as he grabbed the small shards in her barely sticking to her skin. “Well, fuck.”

Breathing out a hollow laugh he dropped the small shards onto a paper towel. Thankfully, Marie knew how to fall right. The glass she had stepped on hadn’t sunk in deep considering how quickly she’d thrown herself forward at the pain. She had some slices and small nicks on her forearm but it was all relatively shallow considering.

“Don’t you dare scare me like that. You hear me?” He was dimly aware that his arms were shaking a little bit. The past few days had been exhausting, between Chat Noir’s appearance, Alya’s accusations, and now this little scare he felt like he’d aged ten years. 

He couldn’t imagine that Marie felt a lot better. Not that she’d ever say if she could help it.

Neither of them was very good at reaching out when the needed help. Though honestly, that may just be a vigilante thing. Or maybe a teenager thing? It was a thing. “Sorry,” She whispered lightly. 

She brought one hand up, placing it on the side of his head gently. It felt nice, but he really needed to clean her arms before she got some infection. Unlikely knowing how Marie would go on random _thorough _cleaning rampages. But still a concern he had ingrained in him to not dismiss.__

__

__Unsteralised glass, needles, good, water- all could kill you as easily as a blade._ _

__

__He washed her arms off, checking that no leftover glass was on her skin. “You wanna tell me about this Alya girl?”_ _

__She stiffened in his hold, he discreetly pressed his fingers to the pulse point on her wrists. Her pulse had picked up a bit, though that could technically be related to slipping into a bit of glass._ _

__“Nothing to tell really. She used to be a hero, but she trusted the wrong person, and slipped.” She shrugged offhandedly, pulling a hand out of his grip to shut off the water. “It happens, there’s a new fox now. One I trust more.”_ _

__Jason nodded, moving the glass to the trashcan. “Your brothers right?”_ _

__She smiled softly nodding at him from her spot on the counter. “They’re the best, they stuck with me in Paris. And they’re the ones who helped me escape, new identity and a nice apartment rented on such short notice. They’re amazing.”_ _

__Jason smiled at her, standing in front of her considering everything. Marie wasn’t okay, but she’d never say so if she could help it. If her brothers cared about her as much as it seemed they did, then they would probably help him in getting her to acknowledge her feelings. They couldn’t do that in Paris, so maybe…_ _

__“Why don’t you invite them over?” He offered, moving to mix some of the ingredients Marie had gotten out before She had left the recipe open on the counter. “Don’t even think about standing up by the way.”_ _

__She pouted and hoisted herself back onto the counter, sitting crisscross with her chin on her hand. “There’s no need really, I mean I could, but why?”_ _

__He shrugged at her lightly. “Well they’re your brothers, right? You don’t need a reason to see them, you have a free pass to call them over whenever.”_ _

__She considered it, before smiling. “It would be nice to talk to them, it’s been a bit,” She then smirked a little, as he put the pancake batter into the fridge. “But my phone’s in the other room, guess I’ll have to walk there.”_ _

__He shook his head, walking over and picking her up like a koala. “Who said anything about walking?” He laughed as she growled at him. “Oh come on, don’t act like you didn’t see that coming, love. If you don’t watch it I might think you actually like having me around.”_ _

__She scowled at him, twisting his nose in retaliation. “No way, you’re a complete dork.”_ _

__

__He only laughed, setting her down on the couch and snatching her phone from the coffee table. “Yeah, but you love me.”_ _

__

__She stuck her tongue out. “Whatever you say, hun.”__

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _

__"Adrien, this is a bad idea."_  
_

__

__"Oh this is a great idea, you just don't know romance." Adrien was tying ribbons to some roses. He had the perfect evening planned. He would set up candles and roses, the moon as supposed to be a full moon, he was gonna make this perfect._ _

__

__"Adrien you're abusing the miraculous right now, and you didn't even ask her," Plagg pointed out. He didn't have a lot of time._ _

__"I'll just text her and tell her it's an emergency. It's about time she prioritized us anyways._ _

__

__Plagg shook his head, the kid was completely hopeless. Yesterday when they'd gotten home from Gotham he'd thought his dad had knocked some sense into him. Because his dad had been absolutely horrible. He yelled at him, saying all sorts of outlandish things he should do. Then he'd decided that Adrien would resume homeschooling, and had scheduled him for more photoshoots._ _

__He told Adrien he was nothing but a pretty face._ _

__Adrien had stewed for a day, cursing the Drake kid. He refused to admit that he'd just been smarter than him. He had called his friends and told them what happened. Turns out that a lot of the kids were being grounded, spending too much time listening to Lila, and doing her work some of their own had been neglected._ _

__So Plagg left Adrien to plan his romantic schemes because he just couldn't deal with it. Adrien had plans, plans to find and bring Marinette back. Plans to scold her for leaving. Plans to make Ladybug love him._ _

__

__Yes, Adrien had plans, but Plagg also had plans._ _

__

__Plagg left, going throughout the mansion, searching for anything out of place. He searched for hours, and by the time Adrien realized he was gone he had found the secret door. He phased through it, but it didn't do anything. But then he'd noticed the platform, and had gone through that. When he'd reached the lair he'd known._ _

__But that made him think, couldn't he cause a little mischief while he was there?_ _

__So Plagg zipped around and ate butterflies. They weren't his favorite by far, but they were tolerable. He must've eaten twenty or so butterflies, and then he'd zipped around in the technology around him. He spat on the security cameras to obstruct their vision, bit through wires in the walls without caring where they went. And on his way out, he left a nice little dump on Gabriel's desk._ _

__Adrien may be an entitled douche, but his father was worse._ _

__With that, he went back to Adrien's room. Adrien scolded him for wandering off and transformed. Through that time, Plagg managed to type a message out and send it.__

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _

__“You said there was an emergency?” Ladybug asked as she landed on the Eiffel tower._  
_

__

___**What.** ____ _

____ _ _

____The spot they were on had candles on the edges of it, roses hanging from strings so that they were a little above her head. She narrowed her eyes in disbelief. “He wouldn’t.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Of course I would, My Lady!” Chat Noir said, approaching from behind to try and hug her. She immediately stepped back, arms held up infant of her._ _ _ _

____“Chat Noir, you said it was an emergency,” Ladybug reminded him. Hoping, against all evidence and reason that he had actually called her for something serious._ _ _ _

____He shrugged a little bit, sitting down on the beam, seemingly without a care. “I mean, obviously our teamwork is out of sync. And that defiantly qualifies as an emergency. I also need to talk to you about Multimouse.” He looks at her, disapproval and disappointment clear. “But why don’t we relax for a while first? No sense in ruining the whole night over one mistake.”_ _ _ _

____She stepped back, less defensive now. Now she was just frustrated. How many times had she told him off, only for him to assure her that _she _was wrong? Only to turn around, and call her perfect, _his _lady, _his _destiny._______ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Marinette hadn’t been good at being anyone’s possession or trophy daughter. Why should she start now?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Chat Noir, I think you should say what you came here to say now.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He looked up at her, frowning at the blank look on her face. Ladybug was typically fairly easy to read, lately, her expressions had been all confused and she seemed to not know what she was feeling. Probably settling on negative emotions due to Red Hood being around her, King Monkey, and FIlou as well. Just another side of this problem he supposed. “It was irresponsible of you to give Marinette the miraculous. And to not report her whereabouts in the first place.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She didn’t nod or move to agree with him, but she didn’t frown or yell so he figured he was making progress. Finally, she was listening!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“She’s supposed to be home, it’s our duty to-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Chat we were explicitly told not to do police work, remember?” He paused, looking at a still calm Ladybug. Acting as though she’d just pointed out a fact instead of a mess of wrong._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“My Lady, how could you say that? We’re heroes! We’re supposed to do the right thing!” He begged her to understand. Why was she acting like this?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Do you think there’s a reason she ran away Chat,” She still wore that indifferent mask, her voice only calm and informative as he rapidly became more agitated and emotional._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She didn’t have the energy to fight him anymore. It was _exhausting, _having to constantly reject him, tell h she wasn’t interested, explain herself, tell him to not leap into Akumas. She wasn’t being _heard. _And she couldn’t really change that. She was just waiting for Plagg, all he had to do was send her a text through the suit, swamis could do this._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Because she was confused-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“No. She wasn’t,” Ladybug took a breath. Neither of the Parisian heroes noticed that a news crew had just spotted them, and were recording them from behind a level below them. They had only caught the tail end of the conversation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I found Marinette, on the way out of the city. She was upset and I tried to talk to her, find out what happened. She told me about a bully named Lila who lied about famous connections, telling everyone that Marinette was jealous and bullying her. Chat, the things they said to her were _horrible. _Her best friend, the supposed reporter Alya, believing Lila without ever fact-checking. On and on, everything piled up. They tore her sketchbook, voted her out of the student government, made rumors about her. All because one girl spun some pretty stories. She was alone.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Chat Noir was silent, partially in disbelief. Didn’t Marinette know she’d had him? He’d been there for her!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Then a few friends came to their senses, and she was happy with them. Until even her parents started to be distrustful. I know there was some fight with her parents, one that made her feel unsafe there. By the time Ms. Dupain-Cheng said she wanted to leave she had exhausted any possibility of staying. So yeah, I let her go. Technically, there wasn’t a missing person notice on her yet, so her parents can’t sue me even if they did know.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Chat Noir paused, unable to truly accept that it had been that bad for Marinette. She was the example student! She had two loving parents, friends, and a home! Chat shook his head, that wasn’t the main issue anyway, he tried to convince himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“That's not even the real issue thought! Multimouse, remember her? Why would you send a miraculous to Gotham?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Ladybug turned a quizzical eye to him, before looking back at the skyline. “Because Gotham needed her. Gotham has a lot of problems, and while we’ve been forbidden from stopping crimes here, Vigilantes are legal in Gotham. So Multimouse can do some lasting good there.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“But the miraculous? It’s not a toy, you know that we can’t-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________She turned a sharp eye to him. “I never said it was one. Multimouse is a capable hero, one of the best I’d say. Because she understands what type of responsibility the miraculous takes. And I trust her to do everything she can. Doesn’t Gotham deserve another hero?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Not really. Gotham’s packed with thieves, murderers, drug addicts,” Chat Noir pointed out. He knew that Gotham was filled with horrible people first hand. People who manipulated Marinette. “Why send a hero into that breeding ground of-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Out of nowhere, Ladybug's yoyo beeped. She checked it, to find Plaggs message. She took a deep breath, the plan had been to corner him with the other heroes. But Chat Noir was going too far out of line._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"My Lady, are you even listening to me?" Chat Noir asked, turning to where she stood blankly looking at her yoyo screen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________She'd been trying to ready herself for this moment for a while now. But now that it was actually here she was a little hesitant. Chat Noir had been the first person to believe in her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________But it had to be done._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________She studied their surrounding briefly, seeing the hanging roses. She could trick him into detransforming, it would be easy in theory. But it _was _kind of cruel. But wasn't that better than fighting him? "I think we should reveal our identities."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________His eyes shot open, gaping at her a little as he stumbled to get up. "What, really? Oh, that's wonderful Bugaboo! We can finally be together, I know you'll love me, and you won't regret it."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He reached out to grab her hand, Ladybug pulling away in discomfort. He frowned a little. "Don't you trust me? Why would you-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________His eyes narrowed, and he stepped back. He studied her for a moment, sagging his shoulders. "You were going to take my miraculous weren't you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________She nodded, knowing there would be a fight but unable to start it. "Yes Chat, I was."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He growled at her, a strange fire in his eyes as he hissed. "I gave you everything I was, and you were gonna just take this from me? I love you Ladybug! We're destined, written in the stars!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________She stepped back, unsure of how to make it much clearer that she didn't feel that way. "And the fact that you believe us to be destined means that I have no say in the matter? That my opinion doesn't matter?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________She scowled, looking at the pout he was putting on. "Sounds like a pretty shitty destiny to me if that's the case. I didn't choose you as y partner, I didn't know how you would show your true colors. Your love is suffocating and imposing. You force it on me constantly even if I am obviously uncomfortable. You know I don't love-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"But you could learn to love me!" Chat exclaimed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Ladybug shook her head, readying her yoyo. He wouldn't listen. "That's not how it works, and that's not happening."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Yes it is, but I'm sure you'll figure that out My Lady," As he said that, he extended his baton quickly and the edge of it slammed itself into Ladybug's stomach. Pressed against the beam on the Eifel tower she had earlier been sanding on with the tip buried painfully into her stomach. It wasn't enough to draw blood but God did that hurt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"I know you'll learn to accept your love for me," Chat purred as he neared her. Ladybug felt bile rise in her throat as she struggled to force the baton from pushing into her  
"You're everything to me, the stars in the sky, my comfort, and joy. You're mine! You're amazing and perfect and beautiful and you're mine."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He smiled, looking like a child on Christmas. Ladybug finally noticed her yoyo, it had been dropped near her boot. "Chat, I'm not yours. You can't own people."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He flinched a little bit, looking contradiction. She took the moment to scoot the yoyo under her boot dragging it back a little. "Of course not My Lady, but you can have each other. I've got you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Quite literally seeing as you're holding me here against my will," Ladybug growled at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The yoyo was well within reach, and while she could throw it at him he might just dodge it and get mad. But there wasn't any way to get the baton off her. Unless, maybe if she sharply turned to the side, but that might tear the flesh there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Oh you want me, you just don't know how to accept it yet. Ladybug's-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Shut up, can't you see I'm obviously in distress? I'm fucking pissed that you're digging your baton into my stomach and at the same time saying you'll love me. This is _sick. _And revolting, and I hate it. I am nobody's trophy."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________With that she turned quickly to the side, making the baton clang against the tower, digging into her side. “Chat Noir, I’ve been preparing to take your miraculous for months now. You never take battles seriously, flirting, joking, and getting civilians killed."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________She threw her yoyo at him, forcing him to use his baton to play defense. She swept it at his legs and it got tangled there. She pulled it, and he flipped into a backflip and lunged forward.  
She turned to the side, making him harshly stop lest he run straight into the pole. "You never listen to me, constantly pestering me for dates, touching me when I ask you now to, and just now tricking me into ‘hanging out’ with you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________She went to kick him while his back as turned but he caught her leg, so she kicked him straight between his legs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He groaned and tried to defend himself but she didn't give him the chance. she wound back her fist and punched him straight in the eye. His head was thrown back where it smashed into the cold metal behind it. " You undermine the other heroes, scold me for my decisions, and then get yourself killed every other battle,” She leaned forward, slipping the ring off his finger to reveal Adrien Agreste._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Adrien Agreste, you are deemed unworthy of holding a miraculous. And I revoke your right to the miraculous, from now until you learn truly what it is to be a hero _and _until you can show that you can be one,” As she said this, a light grey color covered the spot where his ring used to be. The miraculous in her hand flashed once, Plag nodding at her before disappearing.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“My lady, why would you do this to me? I love you! You’re supposed to love me too! I passed my test, haven’t I earned this?” She scowled at him, stepping back as he tried to catch her wrist despite his blurry sights. Probably concussed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“I am not a possession or a prize for you being a ‘nice guy,’ nor do I have to love you. I think you’ve done enough damage,” She turned to swing off, sparing him one last glance. They stood, being unknowingly recorded, on a tall beam, roses strung up, and candles laid out. The moon was full and beautiful over Paris. But they were not perfect, because perfect wasn’t real. And him setting up a situation to look perfect wouldn’t mean she would fall in love with him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“I hope you learn from this, but for now I must ask that you do not disclose Marinette’s location. And that you don’t tell anyone that we’re meant to be. Because we’re not, you just told people that to make yourself feel better.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________As Ladybug swung off, Adrien would turn to find a camera pointed to his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Adrien would know at that moment that his life as he knew it was over._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	12. NOT A CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT A CHAPTER

So sorry, I don't wanna get anyone's hopes up, but I didn't explain the last chapter very well.

People do NOT know that Multimouse is Marinette. Chat Noir spoke like the two situations were separate instances, partially because he doesn't view Marinette as a real hero. 

**What people learned from this**

\- Ladybug let Marinette run away because she says she was being bullied by Lila and Alya, and that her parents weren't being helpful either

\- Ladybug says Lila is a liar

\- Chat Noir knows where Marinette is

\- Ladybug gave Multimouse the mouse miraculous

\- Multimosue is in Gotham

\- Chat Noir is a douchebag

-Chat Noir is Adrien Agreste 

\- Ladybug feels unsafe around Chat Noir

\- Adrien is no longer Chat Noir

I am so sorry for the confusion!!!


	13. The Silent Fall of The Turtle

It’s been a week since the incident with Chat. Enough time for theorists to exhaust the subject, and yet still pursue it. People didn’t know that Multimouse was Marinette, though some people had guessed as much. And in any case, _Marinette _didn’t technically exist. Marie existed in Gotham, but Adrien had never learned her new name, and thank God for that.__

__People tried to say that Multimouse might be Marinette until a clip of Multimouse during what they estimated was the flight Marinette took was uncovered in Gotham. So unless Marinette had somehow gotten to Gotham in the span of three hours, she couldn’t be the hero. Multimouse hadn’t been caught talking on clip yet, so Marinette worked with Jason to get rid of her accent, while in the suit of course. People would find it strange if Marie started losing it, though it did naturally fade out a bit._ _

__

__“Marie, it’s your phone!” Tikki chirped, reclining with Mullo on the oven. Sometimes, Marie would turn on the oven, just for a little bit. The swamis would always radiate such joy and warmth that it felt worth it, even if it drove up her electricity a little._ _

__She smiled fondly, scratching both swami’s heads a little before continuing to grab it. “Hello?”_ _

__“Marie, hey, remember how I said I had a family dinner tonight,” Jason seemed exasperated, even over the phone. Jason wasn’t typically one to get embarrassed._ _

__

__She sensed some excellent blackmail material._ _

__

__“Um, yeah. You were actually pretty excited, even if you were halfheartedly pretending you weren’t.”_ _

__There was a huff on the line, obviously not appreciating being called out. Marie counted it as an accomplishment, leaning back to the couch. “Yeah yeah, hun. Anyways, Damian suggested that I invite you, so do you wanna come?”_ _

__She furrowed her brow a little. Was Damian invited to family dinner? “Um, that would be great honestly. But Damian? I thought it was a family thing?”_ _

__“Marie… you do know that Damian and I are brothers right?” No way._ _

__

__“Um, should I have?”_ _

__

__And that was how Marie found herself waiting outside the apartment complex waiting for a ride from someone named “Alfred.” Honestly, she didn’t know what her life was anymore. If someone had told her about five months ago that she would one day stand on the steps of her apartment while a limo pulled up to take her to a family dinner…_ _

__That wasn’t even the craziest stunt pulled in the last five months. There was only a month till graduation, one month._ _

__But as the limo pulled up, she thought maybe she would make it with Jason’s reassurance. She steps into the back of the limo, exchanging polite conversation with the chauffeur._ _

__

__She knew Jason didn’t talk about his home life much but she was excited to meet them. And anxious._ _

__

__Yeah defiantly more anxious she thought as she stepped out in front of a very intimidating mansion. The door opened, spilling bright golden light over the stone steps. The man was around her height, holding a large mug of coffee and blinking at her like he couldn't quite believe she was there. "You wouldn't happen to be Marie Kanté-Chiến, would you?"_ _

__"Um, yeah that's me! Jason said I was invited? If I'm not that's okay! I just, yeah yikes sorry I don't mean to intrude-"_ _

__He shook his head, gesturing for her to step inside. "I'm just surprised Jason wasn't making you up or something. It's great that you're here, I'm Tim by the way."_ _

__

__She chuckled a little, hanging her coat on the hanger there as she moved to follow Tim. "Marie, but you already know that. Sorry! Er, anyways It's great to be here, I was a little surprised when Jase asked me to come."_ _

__She couldn't help but glance around in awe as they conversed while walking into what looked like the dining room, it kinda looked more like someone had put a dining table in a ballroom to her, but by now she was used to rich people. Jason walked over to them, Damian not moving to get up. "Hey Pixie, hope Tim hasn't bored you to death."_ _

__Tim rolled his eyes at that, Damian watching with the attention of someone rubbernecking. Like he was watching an accident in the making. "Wow Jason, and you wonder why I'm skeptical you have a friend."_ _

__"Both of you are gonna stop right there because if you two fight then I'm gonna have to scold both of you and I don't feel like mothering you right now."_ _

__Tim gaped a little at her, Damian snickering. He and Jason had both been scolded by her before, playfully or otherwise, and knew it was a legitimate threat. "No wonder she's your friend, you don't take shit do you?"_ _

__She smirked a little, and thus Tim and Marie started swapping stories about Jason being... Jason. Much to Jason's mortification and everyone else' amusement. No one noticed Bruce was standing in the doorway, observing the interactions with a quiet smile._ _

__"I have to say when Jason said he made a new friend, I sort of expected someone with a lot of bad-ass attitude. And while you defiantly can hold your own, you are a literal angel-"_ _

__"I already called that nickname, Drake. Get your own," Damian snipped, still sitting with Titus. Tim looked a little surprised by that, deciding to ask later on._ _

__

__"Moving on, how is it that Jason hasn't scared you off yet," Tim asked, glancing suspiciously at his coffee like it might've been drugged or something. Which, if he knew Jason was Red Hood, wasn't too surprising. Then again, the whole secret identity business was seriously skewed so who knew who else knew. Tim knowing wouldn't surprise her too much._ _

__Marie just smiled a little, throwing Jason a teasing look. "Well, if I can deal with Jason and Damian on a near-daily basis maybe he should be more scared of me."_ _

__Jason scoffed, rolling his eyes as he very pointedly looked down at her. "Pixie, I've seen you tear up at the sight of a puppy before. You're far from frightening."_ _

__She stuck her tongue out in retaliation, and Tim had a vague feeling of Deja Vu. "You know we're evenly matched, but I could still kick your ass enough to still sting in the afterlife."_ _

__

__Tim honestly didn't even know how to comprehend that, especially because Jason looked like he sort of begrudgingly agreed._ _

__

__"Well I'd say we should get around to this dinner before any of you pass out, as entertaining as your conversation has been," Bruce chuckled, silently amused by their surprise._ _

__

__"Oh, hello Mr. Wayne! Thanks for having me tonight." Marie offered, only a little embarrassed at having been walked in on saying she could beat up his son. She had gotten over her surprise at him being THAT Wayne during the car ride, _and _her shock over Jason and Damian being brothers. It made sense in retrospect, but she would defiantly be kicking herself for noticing later on.___ _

____ _ _

____"Of course Ms. Kanté-Chiến, I've heard good things about you."_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Dinner proved to be an interesting affair, never once boring or dull. Conversation flowed easily and comfortably, despite half the party never having met Marie before. That they knew of anyways. Partway through dinner, Tim realized that Marie seemed familiar._ _ _ _

____"Marie, I'm sorry if I'm wrong but you wouldn't happen to be MKC, would you? Sorry, I just started to notice how similar your voice is," Tim hurried out, not being able to help his curiosity. It wasn't just her voice, of course, MKC had done a handful of QnA's on her site, and some audio interviews._ _ _ _

____She blinked, looking more than a little surprised. "Yeah actually, you have good ears, Tim."_ _ _ _

____"Okay, then I'm defiantly gonna commission something at some point, your designs are honestly inspired."_ _ _ _

____Despite the little shock that came with realizing they had a bidding designer of all things with them, and that she was JASON's friend. The conversation still flowed pleasantly. Slowly, it steered to their pasts, much to Marie's discomfort._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"You haven't really mentioned your parents, Marie."_ _ _ _

____"Oh I don't live with them," Marie offered casually. This wasn't received as easily by the others, besides Damian and Jason knowing more about her past._ _ _ _

____Bruce studied her, knowing that Tim was likely doing the same. "You live with relatives? Or is it some sort of exchange program?"_ _ _ _

____"I moved to Gotham by myself, parents own a small business elsewhere, I don't really talk to them much anymore, but I am very close to my brothers," She explained carefully. She seemed a little hesitant to share more, but probably guessed he would ask more questions anyway. "I wanted to move due to some problems with my old class."_ _ _ _

____Bruce frowned slightly, noting how she hadn’t really mentioned why she didn't speak to her parents. Only her brothers? “What sort of issues, Marie?”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____The reaction was immediate, her eyes were on her plate, as she was cutting her chicken it was understandable. But he noticed the slight tremble in her fingers, small but noticeable. He knew that the others at the table had noticed as well, but Jason seemed more protective, while Damian seemed curious, but nonetheless concerned. Interesting._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“My old school was full of enablers, including the faculty. I couldn’t get any sort of adult help, I dealt with it for a while until I eventually accepted that it wasn’t my responsibility to stay and fill that role.”_ _ _ _

____She took a bite, eyes still turned down, but seeming more accepting and reminiscent than truly sad. “I’d like to put my past behind me as much as possible. I moved mainly because I wasn’t getting any help for my situation and was accepted to be the ‘example’ even through that.”_ _ _ _

____Bruce noticed Jason seemed a little relieved like this was an issue he had known about. Perhaps she was still finding healing from it, or maybe she was struggling to accept that she couldn’t help. Either way, Bruce was concerned._ _ _ _

____And a concerned Bruce typically seemed to end with adoption, but with the way Jason interacted with her, it might be best to wait. If only for a little while._ _ _ _

____There was a lot of fear, and mistrust in her eyes. It reminded him of Diana like she wanted to know if she could really trust someone, only Marie didn’t have a lasso of truth._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Perhaps some things truly could only heal with time. Or perhaps he just needed to wait until she was healed enough to seek more help._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____ _ _

____"Marie, before I forget. I'm hosting a charity gala about a month after your school lets out. I was wondering if you'd like to design some suits?"____

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _ _

___"Tell us where she is."_  
_  
_

____Kim glanced up from his lunch, taking in Alya's tense form. She had honestly been more annoying then normal. Adrien's father had forbidden Adrien from telling anyone where Marinette was, withdrawing him from school for some separate instance. But apparently Adrien had said that Kim knew where she was, it seemed he'd finally realized they still talked to her. The group had decided to address her as 'Jason's girlfriend' if asked. Not only because it _should _be true, but so no one would make the connection.___ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______They always assumed they knew her so well, they'd never think she had a boyfriend, not that she did... yet._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______"How are you so sure I know?" He pointed out, wishing that Max hadn't stayed to talk to Mendelaiav. He was always a calming presence, and his only friend in their class at the moment. They had tried to talk to Alix and Nathaneal by pointing out flaws in Lila's stories. And while Alix had withdrawn from the class some, she hadn't really accepted it either. "What's wrong, still upset that your idol called you out for bullying Marinette?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Alya huffed, rolling her eyes in defiance. "I _didn't _bully Marinette. All I ever did at most was take one of Lila's designs that Marinette **stole** out of her notebook."___ _ _ _ _ _

________"And then you tore her other sketches as well, on top of the fact you have no proof Marinette did steal them," Kim replied lazily, completely unimpressed by Alya's bullshit at this point. While people had believed Lila's story of a falling out with Ladybug after Marinette lied to Ladybug, they had started to become distrustful by her aggressive behavior afterward._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Lila saw her take them! And anyway, you don't have much room to talk. You were one of Chloe's lackeys for years," Alya fired at him. Kim shrunk back, embarrassed at the time he spent chasing Chloe for validation. It was a sore point for him and Alya knew it, to have her shouting it to everyone in the area was humiliating. He felt Xuppu pressing a paw against his leg from his pocket and forced himself to remain as positive as possible._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Alya, we both know how much I'm embarrassed by that, please don't-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Don't what? It's not a lie. You probably only like Marinette cuz she acts like Chloe did, how many times are you gonna pull the same shit?" She scoffed at him, jabbing a finger at his chest accusingly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Nino was tired. He had known Marinette since diapers, and he didn't relay believe everything Alya said about her. But it wasn't really his business, and Alya was terrifying right now. They hadn't even spoken today, yet she had dragged him to yell at Kim fro no reason. Maybe 6 months ago Nino would have stood up to her, stand between her and Kim before she did something she would regret. But he was so tired, and it was exhausting tracking with Alya._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And futile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It was best to let her blow up, and then maybe talk to her afterward. But they hadn't really talked much outside of school either, but if she mentioned it, he would definitely talk to her!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You're so disappointing. You're being so stupid Kim, can't you ever learn from your mistakes?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Despite himself, Kim felt tears threatening his eyes, not by much, but a little. He was alone here, Max wasn't here to calm him down, and he was gonna either punch Alya or just sit here and take it. What else could he do? "I-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Like you never make mistakes Alya, you jumped to conclusions all the time."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Heads whipped around, shocked to see someone new defending Kim. There stood Alix, at the end of the bench, at least a head shorter then Alya. But she wasn't backing down, glaring at Alya with a fire in her eyes that had been absent for a while._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Alya seemed floored. "Excuse me?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"No. You jumped to conclusion saying that Chloe fo all people was Ladybug," She walked forward, stopping close to the girl, head thrown back in open defiance. "You jumped to conclusions ditching Marinette for Lie-la, and you're jumping to conclusions by assuming that Ladybug is lying. You can't twist reality to whatever sounds prettiest on your blog. You wanna know why?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Alya seemed too shocked to respond, checks heated up to match the red tint in her hair. Nino didn't step up, only hanging back behind Alya, not moving to defend her either._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Because that's what tabloid reporters do, and to be quite frank. I'm sick of your bullshit."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She dragged Kim out of the cafeteria, leaving a silent courtyard of contemplative and awkward teenagers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Because Alix was right, and everyone was starting to realize it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda thought that Gabriel would notice people getting steadily more and more upset since Marinette left, so he'd probably wanna leave Marinette's location unknown. He already woulda pulled him from school with the Tim Drake thing and THEN the Chat Noir thing.


	14. Little Talks

“Thank you, Mr. Wayne! Honestly, I’m so grateful for the opportunity.”

Bruce chuckled a little, waving her off as she was being gently tugged out the room by Jason. He was clearly anxious to talk to her about _something._

__

__And right he was, though Bruce didn’t know that Jason would be asking about an international super terrorist._ _

__

__When they reached the spare room Jason had decided on(because Tim had a bad habit of bugging his room when he was curious), Marie flopped on the couch with a happy smile. “Your dad gave me a job.”_ _

__

__“Uh-huh.”_ _

__

__“I have a job with _Bruce Wayne. _”___ _

____ _ _

____“Yep.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“ _Jason. _”___ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______He snickered at her pouting, moving to sit on the other side of the couch and kicking her arm a little. “Try not to pass out, little celebrity.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Says the actual celebrity,” Marie rolled her eyes, finding the t.v. remote to turn on some cartoons. “I’m guessing you have something important to talk about, but I also kinda wanna start sketching out ideas. I mean,” She gesticulated wildly much to Jason’s amusement. “I have about three months to design and tailor five suits. And my own dress for the gala on top of that.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______She sighed happily despite the obvious bit of stress. “Thank you, Jason, I don’t know if you knew he would do that but I really appreciate it either way.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He just nudged her, smirking as the cartoon character on screen was hit with a broom. “I told ya I’d take care of ya right? I want you to be safe, happy, _running on more than an hour of sleep.” _____ _ _ _ _

________“How’d ya know?” She laughed, poking him in the ribs in retaliation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You haven’t exactly had a good week Marie,” He answered, trying to give her a heads up to what he really needed to talk to her about. He knew she’d pick up on that, he wasn’t really trying to be subtle. He didn’t really do subtle much. More of a shoot em in the face, push 'em off a balcony vigilante rather than a gymnastic hero._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Marie was sort of a vigilante in Gotham, and more of a hero in Paris. He wondered if Ladybug was more like her past life if this Marinette was more gentle than badass. Was Marinette more understanding or was she a pushover? Marinette was a mystery to him, and while he wanted to know about her past life, he knew first hand that your background didn’t define your future indefinitely._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’ve had worse,” She replied offhandedly, grabbing a red bull and chugging it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“That doesn’t make this week better.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She shrugged a little, the way you do to convey you don’t care when you really care too much. Jason knew that move. Heck, he’d practically _invented _that move.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She didn’t reply, unable to really refuse what he was saying. But not wanting to concede his point either. She didn’t really want to have this conversation, but it was a long time coming. She knew it too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Marie, I’m worried about you. I know you’ve been through hell in your life. Hell, I’ve been through hell too, but you haven’t even tried to process any of it.” He smiled bitterly, pulling her against his side a little. “I know you’re tough as nails Marie, but you still gotta let yourself be human.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’m fine, Jason.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“When’s the last time you even let yourself cry?” He squeezed her arm a little. “My family isn't the best at comforting each other. But I do sometimes set a little time apart to just, sit and process and accept the crazy shit. If I cry, then I cry.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Of course, the Bat-boys did have their breakdowns, but it was typically alone. Sometimes, someone would just go and sit with Tim, since he was likely awake. For the reassurance that someone was awake, and _alive _more than anything. Jason had talked to Tim more recently, even as far as to look out for signs of Tim overworking himself. So while it wasn't really his strong suit, he did know it was important.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Hawkmoth doesn’t really allow anyone to process their emotions properly I guess,” She turned her head down, burying it into his shoulder. It was exhausting she could admit, to never show anything that could let him notice her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I don’t even want to imagine how hard it is- to force yourself to not feel especially while being the only one who could possibly fix the situation. And on top of everything else…” He lifted her chin up, smiling warmly at her even as his eyes turned a little glassy. “I’m so proud and honored to know you, but you don’t have to do it alone. You support me, I support you. That’s how this whole thing works, love.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She smiled weakly, still trying to hold back any tears that threatened to fall. Because it’s hard to let yourself feel, after not doing so for so long. She knew she could now, she was across a whole ocean from Paris after all, but it was terrifying. And somedays she wondered if she knew how anymore._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I- I’m not sure if I know how anymore,” She found herself admitting. She wasn’t entirely sure what she meant but she pressed on, figuring it out as she went. “I think this was me before Hawkmoth too. I’ve always been treated like I’m older, and while I have cried to my parents before, it’s been a long time. And yeah, they’d let me, but it was also kinda treated like I had failed and they needed to give me a quick pitstop or something? That might be horrible to say I just-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“It’s okay. Even if one day you decide it wasn’t that bad, that doesn’t make these feelings invalid. If you were ever made to feel this, then I am so sorry. Because you don’t deserve that, and I know life sucks, it’s a fucked up mess. But we got this.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She leaned forward, tucking her chin over his shoulder, tears streaming steadily off her face as she let herself feel. Accepting her emotions, and then letting them fade. “Thank you,” She breathed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Of course,” He pulled back to press a light kiss to her forehead. “Do you want to talk about it? You don’t have to, might be too much heavy stuff right now anyway.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She nodded gratefully, pursing her lips for a moment to decide. “ I want to, but can we take a break? I feel a little drained from that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Yeah, drained your tear ducts onto my shirt’s what you did,” He teased her, touching his shoulder which had a small dark spot on it. “Honestly Marie, I should just let you keep it, that way none of my other shirts will be put through this injustice.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She snickered, completely red in the face. "You started it, you clean up."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________So they put in some video games and goofed off. Laughing well into the night, Damian came in at some point to challenge Marinette. They'd actually been fairly decently matched all things considered. In the end, he won, but only by one round._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Could you blame her? She had never played this game before today._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Marie let herself enjoy the moment, wedged between the two boys as they played, bickering and teasing each other as they went. Because she didn't know when something would change- for better or for worse.____________

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _ _

___"Marinette's been running away after all the attacks, there's no way we'll catch her after one."_  
_  
_

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Mr. Dupain-Cheng reminded his wife, watching as she angrily stared around Marinette's room again. The day she had disappeared, they had chased her cell signal for hours before finding it on a train. They'd returned home frustrated and exhausted, and without Marinette._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________They had raised Marinette better than this, it was probably the magic screwing with her head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Still, Sabine tore through Marinette's desk, looking for clues to where she could have gone. There weren't any plane tickets in her search history, no texts on the phone. She had called a small handful of people, but she had deleted her contact information, and the two phones she had called had gotten new phones apparently._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"We need to find her, get rid of this nonsense, and get out daughter back," She furiously scrubbed her eyes and started looking through her drawers. "She'd been so lonely lately, disappearing when we need out help to go and play a superhero."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"She'll realize that when we find her. But there's nothing up here that's gonna help us-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Sabine slammed her fist onto the desk. Steeling herself for a moment before closing her eyes. "I need to calm down, I know. But she's being foolish and hurting me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"She's hurting everyone. You know our Marinette won't be able to handle that for long. She'll come back, forgive her classmates, apologize to everyone." Tim soothed her,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She sighed, putting photos back into the drawer. "We really can't get information from Adrien?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Tom shook his head, guiding her down the trapdoor back into the rest of the house. They didn't usually go in there, only when they got desperate for answers. They had looked through her whole phone, reading back weeks of texts, some texts had been funny, some were more serious. Anything having to do with her disappearance had obviously been deleted, maybe the magic?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"He released a statement saying he has seen Marinette on a train out of Gotham. We know she was in Gotham for a little bit, but we don't know if she went there first so its practically worthless information. Who knows if it was truthful or not._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Adrien had been taken out of school, homeschooled. And Sabine and Tom thought that was very responsible of him to keep Adrien home after that dangerous stunt he pulled being Chat Noir. Marinette would likely be pulled from school, but then again her classmates needed her. Maybe they'd just give her extra shifts at the bakery._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I hate this."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I know, but we'll find her and bring her back. She can't hide from us forever," He drank some of his tea, eyes set for battle. "And when we find her, we'll put an end to all this nonsense for good."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	15. Clip Your Roses to Watch Them Bloom

"I had a friend named Alya," Marie began, holding his hand and tracing his bones and veins as she told her tale. 

A tale about a class who stuck together under her supervision, and their teacher's victim-blaming strategy. 

About Hawkmoth, and Ladybug and Chat Noir. 

Stories about friends bonding together and sacrificing their time for each other. 

About a new girl, coming in and lying, telling them how amazing she was. About the rumors that suddenly sprung up, about Alya's distrust, Nino, and Adrien's distance. About a torn sketchbook, a trip in the hallway, resigning from her student government position by popular request. 

About Kim and Max sticking by her and Luka as well when he could. 

She told him about her parents; how they told her she wasn't enough to be a good Ladybug. Telling her she was going to give it up and telling her that her class would forgive _her _if she told them why she had been so distant.__

__

__She told him about running away, the constant fear that Adrien or Alya or her parents would find her._ _

__

__When she finished talking, she didn't find disbelief or judgment. She didn't find advice or instructions or even an 'it's okay.' Instead, Jason jut looked her in the eye, holding her hand with a small smile and glassy eyes. "You're so strong to go through that, and I'm here for you. Thank you for choosing to trust me."_ _

__And that was what she really needed so she smiled back._ _

__

__They talked for another few hours, about Paris, and Gotham. And then the conversation shifted to school and the Gala, and what she wanted to do. She told him she was gonna wear a mask with her dress, and be introduced as MKC. So Paris would have no proof it was her, and so that even if someone realized it was her, they wouldn't even have her name._ _

__

__He walked her to their door, asking if he could come over the next day before patrol. "You better, or I'll drag you there myself."_ _

__"Forgive me for trying to be considerate, geez." Jason rolled his eyes as she pulled her coat on._ _

__"Thanks for inviting me, I had a great time," She smiled, leaning forward to kiss his cheek. He seemed a little surprised for a moment before giving her a small smile and ruffling her hair good-naturedly._ _

__

__"No problem love, you sure you want to walk?" Concerned but not overbearing, which was just Jason. He knew she _could _defend herself, but still wanting her to know she didn't have to. But Marie needed her independence, and he got that.___ _

____ _ _

____Maybe another time. "I'll be fine, don't worry about me. I'll see you tomorrow."_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____As Marie walked she couldn't help but skip a little, pausing only to buy a pack of energy drinks as she continued on her way home. Then she heard her phone ring, Fall Out Boy blasting from her phone as she sent an apologetic smile to a startled pigeon. Marie glanced at her phone screen, seeing that Max was calling... she totally forgot about the hangout time, didn't she._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Drat._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"Heyyyyyyyyy Max! You guys there already?"_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Yes, I should hope the clear panic in your voice is not from forgetting about us, Marie.” Max teased her as she hurried through her apartment complex._ _ _ _

____“Oh hush, it was a busy day! You know how I can get.” She protested as she fumbled with her keys. Max could honestly be _obnoxious _when he wanted to be.  
And while he didn't taunt akumas as FIlou to the extent that Chat Nor had, he was very useful in distracting the akumas. Sometimes he would just rant about the probability of their sauces while deftly avoiding blows, or he would simply try and direct their plan to reveal insecurities and flaws in their character that enraged them. It actually tended to make them more unsure of their motives at times, not winning the fight but perhaps compromising the Akuma's motivation accidentally. ___ _ _ _

______“Whatever you say Bug, hurry or Kim will eat your chocolate again,” As he hung up Marie growled a little He had eaten her chocolate last time…. such things were not to be joked about. She hurriedly called her transformation._ _ _ _ _ _

______When she came through the portal she was immediately tackled into a hug, being lifted several feet off the floor to have her head shoved against Kim's shoulder. "Miss me?" He asked excitedly, spinning once before dropping her onto her own two feet._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Not enough to spare your life if you ate my chocolate," Marie laughed as she caught her breath. She noticed how Kim paled a bit before narrowing her eyes. "You didn't."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Um."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'm gonna hang you by your intestines, Chiến."_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Besides the utter betrayal at the beginning of the night, it was nice. Max and Kim had told her about the class of course. Alya was acting like a bloodhound, trying to find Marinette and make her apologize to 'poor Lila.' Nino wasn't really protecting anyone anymore, more subdued then he had been before, likely as a result of Alya's aggression.  
But Alix was protecting them now, buffering them from Alya and Lila, sitting with them, and generally staying away from Lila and Alya unless they approached her territory._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______She was oddly enough reminded him of how Nino used to protect Adrien from his father._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Apparently Adrien had been taken out of school, and he and his father claimed ignorance of Marinette's location. It was, incredibly concerning since Mr. Agreste didn't have any reason to protect her like that really.  
Chloe had apparently started a war with Lila, bullying her like she used to bully Marinette. But of course, the school wouldn't do anything about it, and so Lila had no way to lie her way out of it really. _ _ _ _ _ _

______Marie took some small amusement in that as she downed the rest of her energy drink. Max glared at the drink like it had offended him personally.  
"You're likely to die from those," He pointed out exasperatedly._ _ _ _ _ _

______She poped the top of another one, mainly for dramatic purposes. "What a way to go."_ _ _ _ _ _

______He rolled his eyes, nursing his own coffee as he absently scribbled down some homework answers. "In any case, I advise you to not stop to talk to Alya as Ladybug if you can at all help it. She's got a vendetta against that you as well now. Because, well you know Lila's been fighting with her apparently."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kim snorted a little at that, rolling his eyes in amused nonchalance. "Apparently Lila chose Alya to be Rena Rouge, Alya told the whole class. No one besides us and Alix are actually brave or mentally able to openly say how stupid shes being. Everyone else had just started ignoring them."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yes, you've said that Alix is better," Marie mentioned casually as she touched the bracelet she had put on this morning. She usually liked to cycle between kwami's, allowing them to spend time out of the miracle box one at a time besides Tikki and Mullo. It seemed like fate, but it was also just a logically sound thought._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______"Marie, tell us before you make a dumb decision," Max warned absently, glancing up for only a moment. "I can hear you plotting from here."_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______"I don't plot, I _plan." _____ _ _ _ _

________Kim snickered disbelievingly. "Plotter."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She wadded up he napkin and tossed it at him, too invested in her ~~plotting~~ _planning _to really bother beating him up. Too much of a mess anyway, unfortunately.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I was thinking of giving her her own shell actually," Both paused at that, looking at her. Kim seemed unsure, Alix's past sort-of-betrayal obviously conflicting him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Isn't it a little too soon to tell?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I had thought she'd make a good turtle for a while now, are you sure she's figured herself out?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Max shook his head momentarily, shifting his glasses. "Unclear. She's been hardcore insulting Alya and Lila for a while now, protecting us and calling out Lila. It's just a quick turnaround, to be honest."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Do you know what prompted it?" She asked curiously._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Chat Noir's reveal if I had to guess. All of Paris was shocked after all," Max pointed out. He gave a little shrug, only half paying attention. "I say go for it, it'd be nice to tell her about this. At your discretion of course."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She smiled, lightly nitpicking a rough sketch of a suit in her notebook. Of course, her own dress was on another page, or the initial sketch she was going to base it on anyways. It was a little grey halter swing dress with red accents, she had done the initial sketch a week ago, and it would only take some changes to its silhouette to fit the occasion. "What do you think, Kim?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He smiled, pencil balanced on his upper lip falling onto his tablet. "It'd be fun to have another person to mess with."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She smiled, closing the sketchbook and stretching. "Then it's settled. I'll go after I beat you guys at monopoly."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You're on Kanté-Chiến," Max teased.__________

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _ _

___“Alix Kubdel, can we talk?”_  
_  
_

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Alix scrambled back from her, eyes blown wide as she seemed to dance between not caring and caring too much. “Uh yeah, I mean it’s great you’re here but-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She studied her for a moment as Ladybug settled against the window. “Why _are _you here?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“To offer you a chance. Alix, one of my informants recommended you for a job,” She held out a bracelet, not looking entirely sure. “Will you accept the Turtle Miraculous? To give it back to me if I, you, or your Kwami see it fit. And to fight my side, and the sides of your new teammates?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Alix was floored, stumbling back a step to sit on her bed with open wonder. “Woah, you serious?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Ladybug seemed amused even as she didn’t notice Alix’s distress as she moved to sit next to her. “One hundred percent.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Alix hesitated, shaking her head a little. “You don’t even know me. I’ve sided with the wrong people in the past, blinded by some shiny shit-talk. I’ve lost one of my friends for it, someone I wish I could apologize to. But I can’t,” Alix’s shoulders slumped, looking more defeated than Marie could ever remember. “I’m no hero.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I see potential in you, Alix, I have eyes everywhere you know,” Ladybug teased lightly as she knocked their shoulders together. “So what do you think? You have a chance to be a hero, no one’s gonna judge you if you’re not up to it. But you have a few people who believe in you and think you’d make a great hero, and I trust that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Alix paused, evidently unsure. “Thank you, I want to prove myself. I know you’ve been through a lot, and I need to work on being a more trustworthy person.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Ladybug smiled, hope fluttering in her chest uncertainly. “Those are good things to work towards.” She coughed awkwardly holding the bracelet towards her. “You better pick a name as well.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Alix considered her, hesitating one last time. The responsibility seemed crushing from an outside perspective, she couldn’t imagine handing it for so long alone. But Ladybug wasn’t alone anymore, she had King Monkey and Filou at nearly every battle and occasionally Red Hood for some reason. And Alix didn’t have to be alone anymore, she was making steps towards regaining Kim and Max’s trust._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She accepted the bracelet, slipping it on her wrist with a little bit of awe. “Well, I guess a name would be helpful. Unless I just wanna go y Alix and see who puts two and two together,” She snickered, gaining a surprised laugh from Ladybug as well. “How bout, Shell? Shellix. Yeah, I like that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Ladybug smiled moving in front of her to shake her hand with thinly veiled excitement. “It fits, make sure to stock up on tea by the way. Ways is a little shy at times, so it may take him a moment.” Alix nodded, Chloe had made the existence of Kwamis common knowledge, though the majority didn't believe it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Goodbye, for now, Shellix. I hope you keep in touch, and I am excited to fight with you,” And with a wink, Ladybug swung out the window, leaving Alix no proof of her being there, besides a bracelet in her palm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She glanced down at it, it was such a small looking thing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She was ecstatic to prove that Ladybug hadn’t misplaced her trust and to work towards gaining back Marinette’s trust if she could get her contact from Kim._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( credit for Shellix: DSpaceZ)
> 
> Sorry for not updating yesterday! This chapter's got less dialogue for sure, but I'm kinda shocked how fast this piece has been going. 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for all the nice and constructive comments alike!


	16. Weighted Vest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> FAIR WARNING. 
> 
> TRIGGERING SCENE- PANIC ATTACK
> 
> Skip from bold to bold if you don't want to read that.

Marie stepped through the portal into her apartment but stopped when she saw Damian on a stool around her kitchen island. He looked at her unsurprised, drinking some sort of tea from one of her mugs. “Can we talk Marinette?”

She just sighed, not entirely surprised. “You made me tea too at least?”

He nodded, gesturing to a mug across from him, still scalding hot. She dropped her transformation and settled across from him at the kitchen counter. She saw Tikki and Kalki move to settle on top of the fridge like little sentries, Damian stared at them for a moment so he didn't know about Kwami's evidently.“What do you know?”

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Ladybug, the girl who ran away from home,” He sipped from his mug, eyes flickering back to her as he smiled thinly. “Friends with Cesaire, Agreste, Kanté, Lahiffe, and Chiến.”

“Only Max and Kim actually. I know you know their first names, you’re just too stubborn to say them,” Marie grouched at him. She was aware that she was shaking a little. The familiar fear and terror at being found out. What if he sent her back? What if he didn’t think she was cut out to be a hero either? 

She shook her head sharply, she trusted Damian. She really did, she would trust him with her life. But sometimes that was easier than trusting someone with your fears or broken pieces. Because at least if you were dead you wouldn’t feel betrayal. “I’d ask how you found out but I think I can guess. Was it my accent?”

He shrugged, setting his cup down. “Partially, also the video game. Running facial recognition on you in Paris brought up your school record… And a post Agreste made.”

That made Marie shake a little, hands growing cold. “H-he posted?”

He grimaced a little, bringing the cup to hide his mouth again. 

“He was looking for you, jumping to conclusions that even with my limited knowledge was false. I deleted the post he made, and I’ve checked in a few times since to ensure he doesn’t make another,” He hesitated, unsure whether Marinette would even be willing to answer his questions. But nevertheless, he had questions, one’s he wanted answers for. 

“What happened Marinette? Why did you leave?”

She stared at him for a moment as she processed his question. Because really, it wasn’t just her parents' low opinion of her and demand for her to stop. It was more than that. “The final straw was my parents finding out about Ladybug and telling me I was unfit to be a hero. Demanding I give it up, and telling me that I was selfish for not telling them.” She took a breath, painfully aware of how her hands were shaking. God why was she shaking so much, she _trusted _Damian. He was her friend, and he wasn't attacking her.__

__

__She offhandedly wondered to herself if pulling two all-nighters in a row had anything to do with it, or if it was her recent visit to Paris and last night’s crying that was making her so… unstable. It had been an exhausting few days._ _

__“But it started before that, my willingness to leave. It was having my closest friends turn on me and accuse me of bullying the liar who was threatening me. It was having them rip up my sketchbook, trip me in doorways, glare at me when they saw me.”_ _

__

_**-TRIGGERING (kinda? it's not very explicit) SCENE STARTS HERE-** _By this point, Damian realized something was wrong. She was wringing her hands rougher then necessary, her hands turning red from irritation with white scrapes and she began to scratch at the skin there. She didn’t seem to notice. “It was them _hating _me, and me not even being able to blame them fully. Because I had to leave for Akuma attacks and I guess I should have helped them out more but I was just so tired and strained andIdon’tknowI’msorryit’shardandIknow-“___ _

____ _ _

____“Marinette?”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Damian was talking to her, eyes widening in realization at her panicked breathing. But Marinette wasn’t hearing him. She imagined Alya, calling her name and asking her why she would bully Lila. It was her parents, silencing her as they told her she was no hero. It was Adrien, telling her that it was her _responsibility _to keep Lila happy and not akumatized. It was Ms. Bustier, it was Nino, AyaCloeAdrienjulekaroselila-___ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“Marinette you have to breathe.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______God she hadn’t had a panic attack since that time Jason had found her in the midst of one. Her breath hitched. _Jason. _____ _ _ _ _

________How long before he got sick of her? Before he realized she wasn’t worth the effort. How long before he and Damian abandoned her? Kim? Max? Luka?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Theywereallgoingtoleaveherandshe’dbealonewhywasshealwaysforcedtobealone-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Marinette, please you have to listen to me-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She slammed her fists on the counter her whole form trembling. “I’m not Marinette! I don’t want to be Marinette, I hate her. I hate her I hateherIhateherIhateher-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Marie, it’s okay, you don’t have to be her. You’re in Gotham-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She felt him grab her hands, she dimly realized she had been scratching her arms. Her hands weren’t bleeding, but her arms were red and tender and her head was _killing _her. When had he crossed to where she was anyways? “They’re going to find me. They’re going to find me and they’re going to force me back and make me **her** again.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She chocked on a sob, wrenching her hands out of Damian’s to clutch at her head, fingers digging painfully into her scalp. Why was it hurting so much? Why wasn’t she breathingwhycouldn’tshe _breathe _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“No one is going to find you, Angel. Come on, you know me and Todd better than that. We won’t let them find you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Now her hands drew some blood from her cheek, scratching against her skin in desperation. Her breath was coming in shallow pants, she tipped off her chair, pressing her forehead against the cool tile of the kitchen. She was supposed to do that right? Get aware of her surroundings, she was in Gotham. No one knew she was here, she was _safe. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Except Adrien knew she was here._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Adrien knows I’m here and he told me I have to make sure Lila’s not upset but why can’t I be upset? Damian please I’m suffocating I can’t-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Angel, please. Agreste won’t find you, he doesn’t even know your-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She stopped hearing him after that, pressing her head into the tile to get rid of this _awful _pressure on her head and chest. Crushing her and suffocating her and absolutely **destroying her** from the insideoutwhywasn’tDamiandoinganythingshewasdying- ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________She lifted her forehead off the floor, slamming it down in a second, letting out a broken hoarse scream as she did so. Too quiet to be heard really, her voice cracking in and out as she cried._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________All Damian could do was hold her from hurting her head again as he pulled out his phone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He was gonna kill them after this.________________

**-TRIGGERING (kinda? man IDK) SCENE ENDS HERE-**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _ _

_  
_  
_“You sure you want to be doing this right now?” Tim asked casually as he picked up the pace on his treadmill. True, it was only six am, but Jason was apparently going to Marie’s at noon so they had to work out now if they were going to._  
_  
_  


________________Jason just snorted, already working up a little bit of a sweat as he ran on the treadmill with the weighted vest strapped around him. “I’m sure. Patrolling and training with Multi is exhausting but that doesn’t mean I’m gonna abandon my usual routine.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Tim just rolled his eyes, grabbing his second water bottle (one filled with iced coffee the other with water) and squirting some at him. “It’s your funeral, you’re gonna be sore as hell though.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Jason just laughed, upping the speed of the machine in open defiance. “You’re just jealous cuz I-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________They were cut off by Jason’s ringtone. Tim rolled his eyes as Jason picked up the phone and set it to speaker mode. “Hey whose-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Todd, it’s Damian. Marinette- shit _Marie _Kanté-Chiến, whatever, is having a panic attack.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Tim had never seen Jason sober up so quickly. Slamming his fist on the stop button and grabbing his jacket and the phone. “Why, what happened?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“She was telling me about Paris and she panicked obviously. Get your ass over here!” Tim had never heard Damian so panicked over another human being either really. Then again, he knew Damian was extremely protective of his family, and the fact that Damian had accidentally said Marie- or Marinette? Marie’s first name clearly meant he thought of her as family._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Interesting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I’m on my way, make sure she doesn’t scratch herself,” Jason ran out the door, weighted vest still strapped on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Jason wait! Andddd it’s too late. Fucking dumbass,” Tim sighed, trying to continue working out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He shouldn’t._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________It was wrong._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________No snooping, no snooping, no snooping-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He climbed off the treadmill and opened his computer. This was a horrible idea, but Tim looked for a Marinette from Paris. His screen filled with missing person’s reports, but no official records besides a school’s._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He clicked on the school directory and let out a small gasp as her picture stretched across his screen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Marinette Dupain-Cheng the file said simply, but Tim felt cold dread grasp him as he stared into the girl's blue eyes. It was unmistakably Marie, but she looked a lot less haunted, less weighed down. Her hair was inky blue-black and pulled back into pigtails, she had a peace sign up as she smiled at the camera._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He wondered what had happened to her and fully intended to snoop around later._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________But for now, he just printed the file and left to find Bruce._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Because Bruce had connections, and those connections could ruin whoever hurt Marie._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I like hurting my favorite character! :)
> 
> I'm trying to figure out how to insert the crappy edits I did to display Shellix and the new cat's costume. Fair warning, I'm not a very good digital-arter. But I tried to :D
> 
> So yeah! Shellix and Cat Appearance next chapter!
> 
> Thanks fro reading!!!


	17. Resting Cats and Bugs

Damian sat in Kanté-Chiến’s living room. Mug of cold tea in his hands as he stared out the window.

Jason had arrived half an hour ago, starting the process of talking Kanté-Chiến down as Damian walked into the other room. Emotions had never been his strong suit, and there was no pointing hovering. It might make the situation worse than he’d already made it. He should’ve been gentler about it. 

Didn’t change the fact that he’d make it up to her if he could. He had an idea or two on how to get back at her past tormentors, legal and not. Well, mostly legal anyway.

“She’s asleep.”

Jason was holding Marie across his chest like a koala, carrying her into the opposite room after his quiet rushed statement. He looked exhausted, deep bags under his eyes, still sporting that dammed weighted vest. Damian wasn’t sure if he’d even noticed yet. He paused, realizing he’d been referring to Todd by his first name in his mind. He was going soft.

_Todd _walked in, sitting on the armchair and staring off at the window blankly. “She told me to tell you about her past.”__

_Damian shook his head disbelievingly. “She is under no obligation to.”_

_Todd just grunted at him tiredly. “Since when does Marie do _anything _on account of obligation? You know here better than that,” He gave him a small one-armed shrug. “She trusts you.”___

___Damian glanced out the window, the sun had risen awhile ago but the clouds were still painted artfully in the sky. “She shouldn’t.”_ _ _

___There was a pause, neither of them able to truly continue that tangent. They didn’t trust each other very much still, both far more jaded than their other brothers. But they _were _brothers, even though the shit and the threats on their lives. So Todd just pressed on, neither of them sure on Damian’s statement.___ _ _

_____“She was betrayed,” He began simply. “Betrayed by the three friends closest to her as they tried to make her apologize to a tormentor who turned them against her. She was harassed for a date by the one person who was supposed to have her back, and she lost all her friends but three.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Kanté, Chiến, and one more. He’d have to find out who before he continued any plans._ _ _ _ _

_____“Finally, after enduring that for some time, her parents found out about Ladybug. And they belittled her for it, telling her she wasn’t enough. And then they demanded she quit.” Todd stood, walking to grab his wallet out of his jacket. He picked up a small folded photograph and flicked it at him._ _ _ _ _

_____“That's the general story. That photo in Marie’s old class, I’ve crossed out the three people in it who she trusts and who care about her.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Damian looked at the photograph, finding a pink-haired girl crossed out with the two boys she had borrowed names from. He studied the photo before tucking it into his jacket and meeting Todd’s gaze. “You know I will avenge her, legally as possible. But I have to ask what has spared them from your wrath.”_ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____Todd turned to smirk at him for a moment. “Because Marie made me promise not to. And if you can do whatever you decide to do before she’s lucid enough to realize you might meddle then you’re innocent.”_ _ _ _ _

_____He hesitated for a moment as he turned to enter the room he had set Marie down in. Damian knew he was going to the cave after this, but Todd had been a good source of information thus far. “Just don’t let her know I was in on it if you can help it. She wouldn’t be mad I think, but she might pout… I really don’t like it when she pouts.”_ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____And with that awkward and totally unnecessary confession, Damian found himself alone in the room._ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____Jason was so whipped._____

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _ _

_  
_  
_Marie didn't end up waking for another three hours, and Jason didn't have it in his heart to wake her really. So he contented himself with cleaning up the spilled tea in the kitchen and settling to try out some dumb phone games. Time-consuming and some of the games were actually hilarious, though still horrible._   
_   
_

_____He was in the middle of some cooking tycoon when he heard Marie begin to wake up._ _ _ _ _

_____He moved to her side just as she suddenly shot up. Eyes wide and panicked and completely ~~startling~~ _catching _him off guard. "I'm late!"___ _ _ _ _

_______Her wide blue eyes met Jason's where he sat with a hand over his chest as he reigned in his ~~panicked~~ breathing. She glanced around the room a moment, eyes settling on the wall clock across the room. Luminescent blue-pink fade framing the time. "It's already noon?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _ _ _

_______Jason just nods, still a little startled as she begins to sink back into her sheets. "It's not even a school day, Marie."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Oh," She mutters, initial panic gone and somehow appearing like she might accidentally slip back into her slumber. "So what happened?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _ _ _

_______There was a moment of silence because wasn't that the question of the hour (or rather three). Did he unpack what led her to her panic or did she just mean where Damian was? People were stupid and emotions were stupider would be Jason's first conclusion. Then he decided that even if she didn't remember what caused her panic that hee sure as _hell _wasn't going to be reminding her of it.___ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Damian just left," He whispered to her. Adjusting her blankets absently as she blinked up at him. "I told him, and he's significantly pissed off."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Did you tell him he couldn't track them down?" Marie asked expectantly. When he refused to answer she could only sigh. "I figured as much, I'll call him tomorrow."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________With Damian, that was too much time if she wanted to stop him. But Marie didn't seem to realize that yet, and Jason sure as hell wasn't sabotaging this. Damian would most probably have a plan set before he got back, and will have taken the first steps within the first five hours. He mentally set his guess to an hour before Marie would call, since Damian could be a little shit like that. Probably tease her and tell her how she'd _just missed _the time frame to stop him.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“Are… are you wearing a weighted vest?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Jason’s eyes widened comically, looking down to find that yes, he was in fact still wearing his weighted vest. God, he must stink right now. Top that off with the fact he just realized ha had _also _neglected to eat before going to work out this morning.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Yipee-ki-fucking-yay_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Jason grumbled a little, hastily slipping it off and dropping it on the floor. “Yeah…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________She cracked up, playing her arm over her eyes in poor effort to control her mirth. "Oh my God Jason, did you run over here wearing that? I'm so sorry- just-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________He huffed face flaming as he poked her sides (which did not stop her laughing in the slightest) grumpily. "Yeah, yeah laugh it up pipsqueak."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________And she did, with absolutely _no _shame or reservations for doing so. He was going to murder Tim when he got back, brother or not. They slipped into an easy banter after that, and it was nice... But Jason wasn't really one to put things off, _much. _______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________"Why haven't you kicked Hawk-dick's ass yet?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Marie only rolled her eyes at him fondly. "Are you just cursing to look cool or did you actually intend to call Gabriel Agreste _Hawk-dick?__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________"It was a choice, but you can't avoid the question."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Marie kicked at his leg from where he sat, crisscross position mirroring hers. "M' not avoiding it, just stalling. There is a big difference." Regardless of her denial, she sighed and rested her chin in her fist as she traced the lines on her comforter. "I don't know how I'm gonna do it yet. Do I just ambush him, or do I take his miraculous before a crowd?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Her fingers drummed across her lap, fidgeting mindlessly as she pulled together her statements. "If I do it a lot then people might not believe that he _was _Hawkmoth. If I do it before a crowd then people might start rumors or I could be defeated in front of all of Paris. Which is, ya know. Not fun."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Jason supposed that magical terrorists didn't have any spare costumes or incriminating blabbering henchmen. What in account of the magical damage-repairs, and the lack of henchmen for more than a few hours._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________"You know, I still have the Cat Miraculous." She held it in her palm carefully. It was such a small thing, he couldn't help but think. A small silver ring with a small flat plate in front where the transformed counter would be normally. "I considered Luka for awhile. But he's not really a cat. I've considered him being a cat or a bee, but only the snake or the fox would really fit him. And Filou is not optional so I have to keep Luka as a temporary snake."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Jason frowned, imagining Luka's blue eyes behind the black mask. "Why temporary? His power is wicked." Jason knew that he of all people knew the danger and the beauty of a second chance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________She froze a moment, curling her hand around the cold ring in her palm for a moment. "I don't like messing with time," She replied simply._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________"Okay, then who's the cat for?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Marie supposed she had a habit of making friends with dumbass boys. Max was the only one of them who had self-preservation along with an ability to listen. Still, she had signed up for this, in more ways then one if she could get the concept of this conversation through his head. "You."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Jason froze, eyes flickering to hers in question. His eyes were narrowed in disbelief as he nudged her knee with his own. "Marie, I don't know if you've really thought that through, and you don't have to make that decision right awa-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________"I have," She insisted factually. Chin pointed up in defiance as her eyes held a silent challenge in them. "You are the best candidate for the Cat, I've known so for awhile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Jason paused at that, cheeks turning a little pink in surprise before he just smiled a little sadly. “Regardless, I don’t know if I’m able to wield it. Maybe you should find someone less damaged.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“The Cat Miraculous thrives on destruction, but you’re not a liability, regardless of what you’ve been through. Believe me, I-“ She hesitated, hunching in on herself. “I trust you a lot. And I know you’re capable.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________He smiled, eyes soft as he tentatively grabbed the ring in her outstretched palm. He seemed unsure like he thought it would burn him or find him unworthy of it. “Okay then.”_____________________

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _ _

_  
_  
_Ladybug grunted as a beam struck her stomach, crashing her into the side of a rooftop. That was gonna smart later, magical suit or not. Thankfully she was not alone, Lynx jumping over her head to deliver a firm uppercut to the alum’s stomach._   
_   
_

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________The Akuma screamed as her back crashed through a store’s window. Ahh, revenge._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________It had only been a week since she had given Jason the Cat miraculous, and he was absolutely deadly with it. His transformation and costume were different. The same basic black undercut, only more like enforced cloth than leather. A rusty brown kevlar vest opens over it with black spikes, brown fingerless gloves over the attached black fingered ones. He had rusty combat boots with black steel tips, pants fading from the rusty brown near his ankles to black unevenly along his thighs. The belt tail was gone, and the suit had some brown detailing on it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________There was also no bell color or ears, only a brown mask with the only cutouts over his eyes and mouth. The mask had thick black lines around his eyes, crossing over the bridge of his nose and wrapping around his head. Overall the design was more intentional and grownup. Silver baton having a camp pattern in brown and black over it and his ring transforming to be more like brass knuckles, wapping around his fist that he controlled with deadly accuracy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Lynx was far more serious and deadly than Chat Noir. The public was more cautious of him, but many admitted to feeling better protected with him around, his serious attitude putting them at ease. He worked well with the others, serious unless he was comforting a civilian, then he was quiet reassurance and small smiles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________He was comforting to the people, making them feel like Hawkmoth was really going to be defeated._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Ladybug smiled, pushing herself off the rooftop to grab the lucky charm that had fallen to the street below. The Akuma could clone itself, up to ten at a time, and they had faster and stronger reflexes then more humans or even the other miraculous users._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“Still no eye on an akumatized object,” Filou called to her, jumping above the Akuma to distract him as Lynx delivered a strike to her side._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________He hissed and jumped back, cradling his arm in a way that made Ladybug think he had broken it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________She glanced down again at the photo, a blond chick with bright green eyes behind retro sunglasses. Bait._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“Shellix!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Shellix did not disappoint, spinning around to face Ladybug from where she stood._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________She also had updated from Carapace’s old costume. The suit seemed to be made of armored plates all the way around, looking like it had been spray painted. Bright moss green over a more forest green. She had a helmet that wrapped around the top of her head and met in a strap around her chin. A green visor coming from her brow line to rest on her nose. Green torso with a light grey color, various shades of green on her heavily armored arms. She didn’t have a Captain America styled shield like Carapace, instead, she had two large diamond-shaped mini shield that jutted out from her matte gloves._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________If she slammed them together then they would turn into the familiar shelter, in a diagonal pattern that was thicker and could also turn solid to block out prying eyes if needed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Which was very useful for mid-battle recharging, Kim had used it once before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Ladybug whispered her plan to her, handing her the photo and running to attack one of the clones._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“Hey, moron! This your daughter?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________The Akuma hissed on her, pupils getting smaller as she glared with venom at the photograph in Alix’s hand. “She’s obviously important to you, what’d you do?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“I DID NOTHING,” She screamed as she sent eight of her clones towards Shellix. “She left me! She left me and I’m going to get her back!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________As the clones got closer Shellx just smiled, jumping quickly over their heads to call for her shelter. The green dome splintered out from where she was in the air, trapping her a bit above the clone’s heads as they were trapped. They couldn’t reach her as she braced her feet against the dome with her armored back pointed down at them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________They had five minutes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“I’m just trying to get my daughter back,” The Akuma wailed at them, hitting King Monkey with such force that Ladybug could hear his shoulder dislocate._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“FUCK.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Filou jumped out of the battle, bracing King Monkey carefully before nodding to Ladybug._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“Doesn’t sound like she was to be with you,” Ladybug called at her, landing on one of the remaining clone’s backs and springboarding to latch herself around the Akuma’s stomach._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“She’s confused! I’m going to take care of her!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________The Akuma growled, arms being pined by Lynx as Ladybug quickly searched her form for the object. Her eyes settled on small anchor-shaped cufflinks and smashed tossed them to Mynx so he could smash them beneath his boots._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“Bye-bye little butterfly,” She whispered as she ended the battle. Shellix sends her a quick nod before running off, Filou checking King Monkey over once more before helping him up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“Thanks, Foxy,” King Monkey lifted Filou into a quick hug and sparing him a quick wink before moving to run off. “See ya on Friday, Buggy!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________She sighed, helping the woman up and handing her the cufflinks back. “Ma’am, do you know why your daughter left you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________The woman was old, maybe around her fifties, with brown hair pulled taut into a bun behind her head. “She said she needed time to figure herself out, but I think she’s just scared. I need to find her.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Ladybug shook her head, reattaching the cufflinks and keeping her eyes on the ground. “If you don’t know the whole story, and if she’s old enough to take care of yourself then you shouldn’t find her. She might resent you if all she needed was space.” She let her eyes rise up to meet the woman. “Believe me, my parents were very intrusive when I was younger, and I haven’t spoken to them in a long while.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________The woman cast her eyes downward, being her lip in thought. “I don’t want to lose her.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Ladybug just smiled at her sadly, letting do of her wrists to clasp them behind her back. “You never know, maybe she doesn’t want to lose you either. Don’t give up hope, but do let her have some space if that’s all she needs.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________With that, Ladybug turned to meet Lynx where he stood, arms crossed as he waited to take off with her. With a smile and a quick smile, she uncoiled her yo-yo to take off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________She never noticed that the store the Akuma had crashed into minutes before was the bakery, and the two owners glared at Ladybug from inside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________If she had noticed, she probably wouldn’t have cared much anyway._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried putting the digital art edits I did (not very good at it but I make it for inspiration and wanted to try and put it in) but idk if it will work? If it didn't then oh well, I described them.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	18. Oh How The Mighty Fall

Kim nudged him, eyes playful but with a small edge of caution in them. “So when did you realize you were in love with Marie?”

And that certainly took Jason by surprise. Because Marie just happened to be _literally _in the next room. Luka was helping her replace the strings on her black and pink guitar since she hasn’t seen him in a while. Kim had just asked him to make the hot chocolate with him, Max following cautiously behind. _Were they really gonna give him the shovel talk? _“Um, probably somewhere between the third and fifth time she chucked me off a rooftop?” He hesitated a moment, reconsidering. “Or maybe it was when she made me help her put glow-stars on her ceiling.”____

____“Sounds reasonable,” Max nodded._ _ _ _

____“How’d ya figure I have feelings for her anyway?”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Everyone falls for Marinette, if you haven’t then you’re either gay, aromatic, or Agreste-level stupid.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Jason couldn’t help but take Max’s side on that statement. He actually didn’t know anyone he could think of who didn’t fit in that list and didn’t have feelings for Marie. Kim didn’t count as he was a pseudo-brother. “Well yeah.”_ _ _ _

____Kim just rolled his eyes, standing to lean on Max’s shoulder. His body language was calm and relaxed, but there was an edge of static in his eyes, a promised storm for anyone who would ever hurt Marie. “We’re not really here to give you the shovel talk. I’m not here to ask what your intentions are with her either. Just acknowledging that you probably have those feelings, I know that you know that we have her back.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“I mean yeah, you’re right obviously. Marie is a damn treasure, and yeah I got feelings for her. But it’s just,” He shrugged easily, knowing Max and Kim were fearsome but that they did like him. And they were only looking out for Marie, which he could defiantly get behind. “I’m good with what we have now. And there’s no rush or future planned out. We’re still figuring ourselves out, and trying to cram a relationship with higher expectations on top of everything else just isn't something I think either of us are interested in._ _ _ _

____Romantic relationships are stressful and hard work, no matter how much we ‘click’ or how close we are.”_ _ _ _

____Max reached out to tap his shoulder considerably. “You are much wiser than people give you credit for, Jason.”_ _ _ _

____With that, Max turned to leave, sparing Kim a glance before heading back. Kim seemed a little torn, and it made sense objectively. No matter how much he trusted Jason in and out of the suit, he was still concerned. “Just don’t fuck it up, Jason. I like having you around.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Jason grinned a little at that, knowing that he had no intention of losing this.____

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _ _

___“Can I cash in a favor?”_   
_   
_

____ _ _

____Tim paused at that, knowing that while Jason would occasionally ask for favors, or demand help- he rarely ever tried to provide any reason fr Tim to help him. Just by saying it was something Tim might owe him, he was accidentally acknowledging that this was more important then Jason was comfortable admitting._ _ _ _

____He knew Jason like that, he wasn’t the most predictable person at times. But Jason wasn’t mad- not completely anyways. He was clever and resourceful, and he knew how to bargain. Jason had lived on the streets, after all, he could take care of himself- and would fight to the death for people he cared about._ _ _ _

____Jason would never admit it, but Tm knew that he, Dick, Damian, and Bruce has become included in that small group. It wasn’t something ever said, just inexplicably there._ _ _ _

____“What’s the favor?”_ _ _ _

____Jason smiled, reaching over him to commandeered his computer for a moment. A few files were pulled up from a folder on Jason’s desktop. An Instagram, some school records, medical, birth, and some mention on an obnoxiously red and black website. It was all in french, but Jason quickly clicked on the translator option so that it filtered in English._ _ _ _

____Jason looked Tim in the eyes for a moment hesitantly. ”She’s a bitch.”_ _ _ _

____Tim paused, only a little thrown off. “Is that an explanation or just a warning?”_ _ _ _

____“Maybe both, you’ll judge for yourself I’m sure.” And so he pulled up the Instagram, chalked full of name dropping and increasingly wild and shallow stories. Apparently she had drunk tea with the Queen, saved countless lives, was best friends with some famous singer, the list went on and on. There were pictures taken with friends as well, some of a girl with brown-red hair and glasses, others from months ago with Adrien Agreste. Tim remembered him- the one who stupidly insulted and demanded things from Multimouse in front of two Gotham heroes who were very protective._ _ _ _

____This Lila girl was already guilty by association in Tim’s eyes. The other website revealed embarrassingly thin lies backed with n evidence that everyone else didn’t even seem to question. “Okay, she seems annoying-sure. And she’s connected to Chat so yikes, but that’s not a reason, or even a request yet.”_ _ _ _

____Jason glared at the screen with an intensity usually found behind a domino mask. “She used to bully Marie, long story. I want you to contact various celebrities she’s lied about with anonymous hints about her. Then I want you to set up a long term plan to drain her bank accounts and put some sort of red flag on her resume- something to keep her form any especially important jobs.”_ _ _ _

____Tim raised an eyebrow at that, though the threat to Marie explained the intensity of his hatred. There was something else about this that he was missing, but he couldn’t quite realize what. Lila knew Marie, and Adrien knew Lila, who knew Multimouse. Something was weird there, but when he tried to focus on it he would find himself easily distracted._ _ _ _

____It was annoying and something to dwell on later. “How bad was the bullying?”_ _ _ _

____“She has nightmares about it, and still had some trouble trusting I’m not gonna hate her one day.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“She’s gonna regret everything in her life. But you have to get me a big thank you present.”____

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _ _

___“The famed _Ladyblog _has been blacklisted from our news station. After Ladybug’s statement, and the unprofessional gossip and false rumors she posted on it, critics agree that the _Ladyblog _is more tabloid material than anything notable. Some say that Alya enabled the bully Lila Rossi, others say that Alya is responsible for the missing person; Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Some even speculate that Ms. Alya Cesaire is responsible for many akumatizations of her classmates in an effort to find more footage of Ladybug. Evidence on all but the last claim is strong, and while Alya will not face too many legal issues she will still be facing heavy fines and a mark in her permanent record for anyone who decides to trust her writing.”_____ _   
_  


________The anchor paused, pressing a hand to her com for a moment. Eyes widening a little in the way that most reporters would when they found out a particularly interesting scrap of information. She cleared her throat and fixed her posture quickly. “And I have just been informed that Gabriel Agreste has fired Lila Rossi, claiming ignorance on Lila’s true nature and expressing disgust over the deceit. Already there had been online talk of boycotting Agreste products, so we’ll see if firing Lila was too little too late”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Alya stared blankly at the tv, her parents watching in shock from the kitchen. She felt her hands shake lightly, angry tears building- only to be squashed by cold empty acceptance. She messed up as a journalist by not investigating Lila, she had begun to admit that weeks ago- if only to herself. She was working on accepting that truth, but this was too far. How was she _supposed _to know?___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The anchor cut to a live interview of Gabriel Agreste, not stopping as Alya was sat down by her parents for a long-overdue talk. She would be forced to give her parents the password to her blog, so they could change the password and freeze the site. She couldn’t take it down, and she couldn’t edit it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Alya had never wished that the Ladyblog would die before that point._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I have fired Ms. Rossi in light of recent events, her bullying nature and deceitful attitude were unknown and we are embarrassed to have humored her. We were blinded by our desire to help Ms. Rossi in her carrier and apologize profusely to the public and any who Ms. Rossi has harmed.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Lila watched through the screen feeling her entire kingdom crumbling beneath her fingers. It shouldn’t have been a big deal, she could easily convince her mother tossed her to live with her dad after all. The internet backlash shouldn’t follow her ut of Paris really since it was a situation with minimal fuel. If she played low, and Alya didn’t do anything stupid then if should technically rollover._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________But Lila had never been bested before, and she can tell it was intentional. Somebody saw through her and tore her lies to shreds._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________And there’s nothing she could do about it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it took so long, some personal stuff came up and I had a hard time focusing.


	19. Guess Who

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about time the bat-kids and our precious mouse cleared up some things. Secret Identities aren't always messy.

Multimouse yelped as she swung over the edge of a building, her eyes electric with excitement as she scurried away from her pursuer. Not that it was a very serious chase, Red Hood wasn’t exactly shooting at her after all. 

It was more like dancing- a strange analogy as Red Hood didn’t dance really. But he had seen Dick dancing about aways above the ground, and the similarity was not lost on him. 

The eccentric excitement that tasted like smoke and sugar on his tongue as the wind whistled over covered ears and made the odd tree sway in its breeze. It felt like magic, buzzing over his skin and making his jumps more spontaneous and erratic. 

It was absolutely intoxicating, and Red Hood wasn’t winning in their game of chase, but it felt like a victory lap as he ran after her. 

Until he nearly crashed into a telephone pole anyways.

He gave a sharp intake as he grabbed the pole to redirect his momentum around it like a slingshot. And promptly crashed anticlimactically into a wall. 

He gave a groan as he heard Multimouse land near him with light giggles. “You had enough there? Or did you feel like eating some more concrete?”

“Feel like reconnecting your face with the concrete in a second,” He shot back as he pushed himself to glare at her. He noticed a small glint in his peripheral vision and just like that knew it would be a long night. “Hi over there, feel like not stalking us any longer?”

“Bold of you to assume we weren’t just following the elusive Multimouse.”

Robin stepped out of the shadows enough for some faint light to fall across his mask. His eyes were calculating, possibly suspicious. He had yet to meet Multimouse yet, though he of course knew that Marie was Ladybug. 

“Well then I’d be honored, but I feel that you would’ve found me sooner if it was really just to meet me,” Multimouse teased, not seeming too surprised. After all, she knew that Red Robin was close to Red Hood, it wasn’t too much of a stretch to say that he would know the other Bat-kids. 

“And you’d be right, Robin is only here cuz it’s my turn to babysit.”

“Hey Red-Bird,” Multimouse exclaimed, tilting her head back to scan for the vigilante. He was stretched along the roof’s edge, back to the concrete with one leg propped up lazily. “I don’t suppose Robin’s your son or something.”

Red Robin gave a sharp laugh as Robin growled at him. “Definitely not. That moron is insistent on following me incessantly, though I can more than take care of myself.” He glanced back at Multimouse, tilting his head slightly. “Though I must say, you look remarkably familiar. Rat.”

Multimouse’s head ducked back as she gave him a small hiss of distaste. “I’m a mouse you obnoxious pigeon.”

“Why’d you have to bring the demon along?” Red Hood _whined _tiredly. “This is a strict over-ten training night Red Robin.”__

__Red Robin snorted from where he lay, turning his head slightly to glance at the curious mouse. “Batman has a meeting of sorts to handle, and Alfred finally called for a night off.”_ _

__

__In the few moments where Mulitimouse was focused on Red Robin, Robin had managed to skirt along the edge of the shadows to better see her profile. His eyes glanced over the twin buns and masked blue eyes to focus on her earrings. It only took him another minute to piece it together, and he couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle when he did. “Rat you should really consider loosing the earrings when you don the mouse.”_ _

__She paused for a moment, glancing at him over her shoulder before letting out a blinding smile. “Hood, you owe me twenty bucks.”_ _

__Red Hood groaned, sending Robin a small glare. “You really couldn’t have waited another week to figure it out?”_ _

__Multimouse did a small happy dance, bouncing in excitement as Robin just shook his head fondly. “Knew you could do it! Still kind of miffed that you figured it out that quick, but at least made some cash off of it.”_ _

__

__“You’re not very good at keeping secret identities, Marinette.”_ _

__

__The three paused, looking at Red Robin where he was still stretched out lazily. He turned his head to wink at Multimouse lazily. “Sorry, Marie.”_ _

__

__“What,” She squinted at him suddenly. Eyes bright like they were on the edge of grand discovery, Red Robin didn’t notice, too busy basking in his success._ _

__“Yeah I mean, it’s not really my fault, and I don’t regret finding out but,” He shrugged a little. “Just figured I should let ya know.”_ _

__She just kept squinting at him, eyes calculating. They settled on his hair for a moment, before she leaned back on her heels. “Sure thing Tim.”_ _

__You could hear a pin drop, Red Robin's jaw gaping in shock as Red Hood dissolved into boisterous cracks of laughter behind her. Robin looked amused, yet not overly surprised. Red Robin sprang up, disbelieving. “Busted replacement,” Hood chuckled._ _

__“Wha? But how?!? You’ve only met Tim once!”_ _

__She just chuckled lightly, giving Red Hood a high five. “Yeah, but think about it. I know the other two’s identities, it woulda been stupid if you weren’t him.”_ _

__She paused a moment, thinking as Robin teased Red Robin mercilessly for being bested at his own game._ _

__

__“You have how many siblings? It’s just the three right?”_ _

__

__“Well, there are others, but only us three live at the manor right now,” Red Robin supplied conversationally. Truly, sometimes he seemed to forget that other people weren’t as dense as a rock. Arrogant bastard._ _

__She just blinked at him for a moment, before screwing her eyes shut and groaning in annoyance._ _

__

___**“Fucking Bruce is Batman isn’t he.”** ____ _

____ _ _

____Red Robin really didn’t know how to respond to that. “Um…. no?”_ _ _ _

____“Very convincing Drake. Truly, go into acting you sleep deprived _gremlin,” _Robin grouched from where he crouched.___ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“No names in the field.”______

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _ _

___“Multimouse!”_  
_  
_

______ _ _ _ _

______The vigilante in question paused, glancing behind her at the young woman running across the street to her, behind her, an older individual with a professional-looking video camera quickly focusing the said camera on her. “Please, a moment of your time?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______She hesitated a moment, but Red Hood sent her a quick thumbs up and settled on the rooftop as Multimouse jumped down to greet the crew. Whereas Robin and Red Robin weren’t as accessible, Multimouse no doubt had a plan to use the media to her advantage in some way. The small crew only spared him a glance, more focused on the more mysterious of the duo._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I can spare a minute for a few questions, but I do have a commitment rather early tomorrow so I’d like to finish my patrol soon tonight.” She smiled kindly. The reporter before her smiled, tossing her blond braid over her shoulder and nodding professionally._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Of course, I understand early mornings.”The reporter shifted so that both she and Multimouse faced each other while leaving their position open and easily framed by the camera. “There have been some rumors that you may be connected to the Marinette Dupain-Cheng scandal. She left Paris and is confirmed to have spoken to Ladybug prior to leaving. I mean, Multimouse, is there any evidence you have that you are not her?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Multimouse tilted her head slightly in the picture of perfect innocent confusion. “I heard about the scandal, and while I can’t exactly hand over my plane tickets, I can tell you that I wasn’t in Paris at the time. In fact, I wasn’t even born in Paris, I moved there briefly before moving to the states. In any case, I left Paris about a month before that, there weren’t many people who managed to say who apprehended them- but if you check records with the police you’ll find that my personal alert rang them up before Marinette was reported missing.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The reporter paused for a moment to process, clearly unable to fact check at that exact moment- but unwilling to say anything about believing her one way or another. Not an amateur then, not like Alya who would jump straight to her next conclusion. “Why did you come to Gotham then?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Red Hood truly couldn’t wrap his mind around how Multimouse was acting so flawlessly innocent when she was known to cause bodily damage. And he _especially _couldn’t believe how unafraid the reporter seemed around her. Perhaps Multimouse wasn't really connected to the injured criminals yet?___ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh, that’s easy. I got a job opportunity here,” She chirped cheekily. True, he had to admit- if not misleading. “I’m glad to be where I’m needed, and honestly I’ve had a much better life here. I’ve never really had a partner before, so having Red Hood and occasionally the two Robins is incredible.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Made sense, Chat Noir had hardly been a good partner to her, not a sidekick really. But nowhere near supportive enough to be a true partner once she had gotten her head out of the magical yin and yang ideology that had been thrust at her. Multimouse knew that Chat Noir hadn’t treated Ladybug fairly, so her saying he wasn’t a partner made sense if not technically true._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Thank you Multimouse, one last question. We know you work with Red Hood, but you also work with the Robins so I have to ask. What is your stance on vigilantism, how far is too far?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Red Robin seemed quite interested in that as well, although he knew her moral code from being around her, Red Hood knew that he would prefer it confirmed via words. “Oh that's a good question,” Multimouse praised gently. “I take criminals down in the most effective way possible, oftentimes that will greatly injure them- but unless it’s something horribly immoral like rape or murder, it’s not intentional. I have yet to kill anyone, but if it’s between their life and the victims…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She lightly giggled, uncoiling her jump rope. “Then they really should’ve chosen a different profession.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And with that, she swung herself to the rooftop, completely oblivious to how the reporter had suddenly paled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	20. Paris' 'Best' Migrate to Gotham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of this story arc! I plan on continuing Marie Kanté-Chiến’s story in the second part. So look out for that if you want to see Wonder Woman, Nino and Alya redemption, Lila's fall, and a very interesting mistake on Hawkmoth's part.
> 
> Ya know, to name a few things I have planned.
> 
> Thanks for reading and supporting me!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY. 
> 
> So this chapter is a little longer and takes a time span of two weeks, though it's pretty spaced out. This is the end of the story arc I have for this- however, it's **not** the end of Marie Kanté-Chiến’s story. 
> 
> I do plan to release the second part of the series, and already have a rough outline for a large part of it. I will release the first chapter as soon as I finish and polish the outline. And thank you so much for sticking with this story! 
> 
> This chapter will prompt two of the plot arcs for the continuation, and a few others will be introduced in the continuation. 
> 
> I have to forget about Hawkmoth, Adrien, Lila, Alya, or Marie's parents. They will all be addressed, and I'm pretty excited about it actually! Again-Thank you so much for your overwhelming support! If anyone is interested in using any of the ideas I have in the story then I'm fine with it as long as I'm tagged pleaseeee
> 
> Enjoy!

Marie had looked forward to her graduation for years. 

Of course, she had thought it would be graduating _Terminale _and standing beside her friends in royal blue cap and gown. But as she stood beside Jason, having graduated _High School _in a black cap and gown less than two hours ago she finds that she doesn’t mind as much as she thought she would.____

____True, she doesn’t have many friends now. Just her family of three, and the strange friendships with the emotionally constipated three Wayne children and their likewise emotionally constipated dad. Their dad copes with shit by adopting children apparently. (Also their butler Alfred who owns the Wayne family’s brain cells)_ _ _ _

____She stares out her apartment window, smile soft as she allowed herself to breathe. Finals had been a nightmare, and her and the BatBoys had skipped patrols more then they’d like- but they had made it._ _ _ _

_____She made it. ____ _ _ _

______“Penny for your thoughts? Or do you want a quarter, love?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______She couldn’t help but let out a small squeak. The intruder chuckled as she quickly spun around, scowling when she realized it was Jason. “Jerk,” She hissed at him as her heart thudded from the scare. “Just reflecting.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He smiled, moving closer to her to flick at the tassels that hung in front of her face from her cap. “You plan on taking that off ever?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jason had already changed, he was wearing some jeans and a black shirt that was left absolutely nothing to the imagination. Seriously, he might as well not even be wearing a shirt. NOT that she didn’t want him to wear a shirt it was just a passing thought- not that she often thought about him not-_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______She was getting sidetracked._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“In a moment,” She smiled at him even as she rolled her eyes. She reached up o poke him between the eyes and giggled a little as he went cross-eyed. “Everyone inside already?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______He smiles, grabbing her hand loosely to guide her inside. “Just waiting for the guest of honor.”______

_________________________________________________________ _TWO WEEKS LATER __________________________________________________________ _ _

_____ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Marie!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She gasped in surprise as Max crashed into her in excitement. She squealed in excitement, returning the hug with gusto only for both of them to lurch into the air as Kim picked them up and jumped. When he finally let them go she was more than a little dizzy, and she had to grab Kim’s arm to steady herself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Guys! It’s so great to see you here! But,” She paused as she took them in standing in her apartment. “How are you here?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Max smiled, reaching forward to grab her hand with a small squeeze. They looked at each other for a moment before looking back at her. Then, with a lot of blushing, Kim handed over a small stack of papers. “We’re moving here. I just got here like an hour ago actually. Ya know we missed ya.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The paper was the renter's agreement for their apartment, the one directly across the hall from hers. She couldn’t help but beam in excitement. Then she noticed that it was the one apartment. “You guys moving in together already huh?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Both boys turned a brilliant shade of red immediately, stuttering and blabbering like a train wreck. Merde, had she been that bad? She decided to take pity on them, if only because she could sympathize._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Just teasing, dumbasses. I’m happy for you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Max coughed, shaking his head before stepping back to glance over at her dress hanging behind her. “Yes yes, we’re glad to be here. But we have to help you get ready! The Gala starts in another hour, and you haven’t even done your makeup yet.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And that prompted a whirlwind of activity. Neither of the boys really knew how to do makeup or hair. But they helped hand her stuff and were incredible entertainment. Max got them drinks from the fridge while she put her hair up and Kim held her pins._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________So while Marie did the majority of the makeup, they were encouraging and they swapped stories as she got ready._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Max had applied to a local University and had received a full ride. Kim didn’t know what he really wanted to do yet, and had taken a position at a local gym until he decided. Apparently Kim had been considering being a personal trainer, but for now, he planned to contend himself by scanning gym cards._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It what felt like no time at all, Marie fund herself in the limo. She felt amazing, truly thee dress had turned out better then she could’ve possibly imagined._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She looked like she was wearing coals, sparkling red in the light as she moved. The soft fabric hugged her curves with folds of black until it reached just below her hips. There it flared our beautifully, with small glints of red. It was mesmerizing, and she couldn’t wait to see Jason’s face. Topped off with a small circlet of black spikes with red tips that rested above the inverted bun. Her pink highlights had been temporarily dyed a deep and dark red to match her dress._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It was symbolic to her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She had been outcasted by almost everyone, forced to leave the only home she’d ever known. But she was happier here, surrounded by loved ones and opportunity aplenty. It was everything she could want in a way she would have never imagined._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Miss Marie,” Alfred prompted, and with a start, she realized she had arrived. She took a breath to school her nerves, thinking of Jason who would be waiting inside. Tim and Damian as well, they would be safe. Jagged had given her tips on this part overcall in the weeks leading up to this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She could do this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And she stepped out of the limo, greeted by a small horde of cameras clicking furiously around her. They immediately centered in on her, not knowing who she was really. But she arrived in the Wayne limo and certainly looked like a celebrity._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________One man held his microphone out expectantly, she turned to him for a moment. “Who are you wearing, miss-?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“MKC,” She offered kindly, ignoring the sudden surprise and interest the group edited. “I’m wearing my own design of course.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________There were questions shouted at her, but Marie turned to walk down to the door. She didn’t say anything more, just walking forward with all the self-confidence she could muster._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She didn’t look back at the chaos left in her wake.________

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _ _

___Alya was enraged._  
_  
_

________She glared at her computer screen in a blind rage, unable to accept it. Lila had told Alya that she had helped MKC with her inspiration but didn't know if MKC would be going to the Wayne Gala or not. Because that was Marinette, the girl who had been her best friend. Lila had told her that Marinette had badmouthed her when she had spoken to Ladybug, which Ladybug herself admitted to! Ladybug just ditched Lila over some new girl she hadn’t even met before!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Who would ever ditch their bestie for some new girl with a fancy story???_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Alya truly didn’t understand Ladybug. She was supposed to be the superheroine of Paris, and she was gullible. She was madder at Marinette than anything. How could she be so selfish that she would lie to her?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________‘A parting gift from the resident bully,’ _She couldn’t help but muse. She felt so bad for Lila.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Inferno~ _A voice whispered at her, and Alya recognized it somewhere. She had been akumatized twice before, more then that if you counted puppeteer and Scarlet Moth. She didn’t try to fight it, why should she? Maybe she could convince Ladybug to stop being such an idiot. But she needed to find Marinette first, give her some justice.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________But Hawkmoth hadn’t thought things through, giving her the power to teleport once an hour on top of her fire powers and the general strength that came with being an Akuma. But as Inferno teleported herself to Gotham he couldn’t see her anymore. He reached with his mind to find her but was only met with static._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Inferno was on her own leash, and Gotham would _burn _before she let Marinette escape her.______________

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _ _

___Marie felt incredible._ _ _

______________She was not blind to the looks thrown at her from different areas of the room. She had been given a nice stack of business cards, stowed in her small purse at her side. Tikki smiled at her so brightly every time she slipped another one in. She had discreetly snuck in some extra cheese for Mullo, but Tikki had a cookie with her already, Kalki was there as well. But he was napping, having been so excited for the Gala he had worn himself out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She noticed Jason across the hall, handsome in an unfair way, his shock of white hair as artfully tousled as the rest of his hair. Truly, Bruce’s people worked wonders, even if Jason had been reluctant to be done up for the event._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He caught her eye and she could see his eyes widen even from where she was. She felt Tikki press against her hand in support through her clutch. She sent him a small wink, and then started towards him. She had to weave her way across the crowd, but he had left his conversation to meet her in the middle. His eyes were captivating._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She was just about the reach him when suddenly a burst of flame shot from the ceiling to strike the ground near them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The guests screamed everyone towards the center of the room thrown outwards with the force, and Marie was no different. She was herself flung backward into another guest, they helped steady her for a moment before they were gone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She looked down to see the burns that stung against her wrists and ruined the front of her gown._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Honestly, they couldn’t just burn her, they had to ruin her work too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________But when Marie looked up she realized she had more serious issues to contend herself with._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________An Akuma stood before her, flames still dancing around her artfully as the guests appeared bewildered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She was terrifying, having a black bodysuit, with sections along her shoulders, thighs, and sides a dark bloody red. There was a section also along her belly to her bust that was a sickly white that seemed to spark in the light. Her mask had expanded to cover her full face, except where her _flaming _high ponytail came out the back. Where her mouth would be was a chasm that spewed fire, and her eyes were pure white with red pupils. She didn’t speak, instead, a sharp screaming sound emitted from her as her still eyes didn’t seem to focus on anything.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________With her gloved hands, she brought up Rena Rouge’s flute, only it was shorter, more like Chat Noir’s baton. And instead on the candy cane pattern, it had glowing lines down the side of it, from each end sparks trickled forth, burning the ground beneath her and casting light into her soulless eyes. She pointed it at a random guest, and a pillar of flames burst through the roof and burned him alive._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He screamed for a moment, skin blackening as his eyes glowed before his corpse fell onto the floor. There wasn’t any blood, just a blackened crisp of a thing mauled beyond recognition._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________All at once, the guests panicked, rushing to escape her as she brought down more fire onto different guests. And then she spoke, a horrible shrill wail that hurt Marie’s ears and seemed to fade out at the end like smoke. “Marinette, aren’t you gonna greet your bestie?” Her head dropped lazily to the side as her flames melted the handles of the doors together. “I know you’re in here you fucking asshole.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________And then she let the flute drop to her side, one hand coming up with fearsome claws extending so that they glowed bloody red in the firelight. “I just wanna talk, just talk to your bestie Nettie!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Marie struggled not to cough, standing in the shadows as she glanced around for a way out. Her eyes settled on a small service door, and as she slipped through it, she could only tremble as she called on her transformation. “Pull yourself together,” She muttered to herself. She didn’t want anyone to see Ladybug, the majority of the population didn’t know about Kalki, and she’d like to keep it that way. So she had to get the guests out quickly, and then defeat her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Gotham had their fair share of super villains, and as long as Ladybug wasn’t seen they wouldn’t have a reason to think it was Hawkmoth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________She moved a ceiling panel and crawled over the ballroom, silently thanking Max for rambling about the ventilation in the manor while he had helped zip her up. She popped out on the other side of the door, and pulled the hinges off the door, giving it a pull with her yoyo as she jumped back into the ceiling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________As the guests scrambled out, the Akuma let out a howl of rage._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I am Inferno, and I am here for Marinette,” She rasped, grabbing Jason as he had been bringing the last of the guests out the door. Her claws dug into his arm and the fire around him made it difficult to breathe, but he managed not to scream._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“LEt me-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Do you know where Marinette is? Do you know what kind of person she is? She ruined everything, she hurt my best friend, lied about her to Ladybug! All because she was a jealous little bi-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Jason bit her hand, causing her to scream horribly as she jumped back from him. Jason growled at her, subconsciously scanning for a way to escape and transform. The last of the guests were out and Ladybug swung in behind him. “Marinette is not-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Ladybug cut him off, because as nice as him defending her was, they don’t have the time, and she needed Lynx beside her. “Sorry hot-head, but you’re not winning this.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“It’s Inferno! And you’re just a fucking doormat,” Inferno growled at her, the sparks from her flute were jumping around now. “I was an amazing fox, and you threw me away!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Lucky charm!” Before Inferno could react, Ladybug jumped back with a thick metal card in her fingers. “You were being a bad person, you wouldn’t have been a good hero anymore.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Inferno hissed at her and sent a column of fire that singed her shoulder. And holy fucking kwami that hurt. “I was abandoned-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“You were replaced,” Ladybug growled as she sent a flying kick at Inferno. Inferno dodged and retaliated wildly. “Big deal, it’s not a civilian’s fault.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“SHE TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME.” Inferno was wild at this point, tears that looked more like lava streaming down her masked face. She swiped at them angrily for a moment before charging again. “NOBODY LISTENED TO ME.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Alya, what about me? Do you really think that I’m stupid and weak enough to not do my own research? I was never friends with Lila, she lied to you.” Ladybug growled at her as she rubbed at her shoulder irritably. At that moment, Lynx jumped from the shadows, springing to kick Inferno’s back. She didn’t even have time to scream as her chest connected with the ground harshly, a resounding snap echoing in the room as she gasped for breath._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Ladybug took the moment to throw the card at a chain-link holding up the chandelier above them. “Lynx move!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He scrambled towards her, grabbing her in order to shield her better from the shards as they tinkled over his armored shoulders. They hadn’t been close enough to get hurt much, and Lynx’s suit was more armored than hers so it was fine. He did have some blood smeared shallowly along the back of his mask, but it was more of a nick than anything._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________She turned to look where inferno lay, body crumbled beneath the spikes of metal and glass. “Help me move some of the metal so we can find it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________It only took a minute before they saw the friendship charm on her wrist, which was black with an hour timer on it. Presumably for the teleportation. She smashed it beneath her foot quickly and captured the Akuma. When she called for the cure she heard the sirens were closer. The cure got rid of Alya as she was coming to as well, but Alya’s look of shock stayed with her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________But was then quickly dismissed in favor of pulling Jason into the hallway to the side and flinging herself out the window.________________

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _ _

___“So, we’re in trouble with Hawkmoth,” Max began casually. And she couldn’t help but glance back at him, noticing the frustration in his eyes._  
_  
_

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Gabriel do something assholish?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Kim took to getting them drinks, tall plastic glasses (cuz Jason didn’t trust her around glass anymore) filled with energy drinks and little twisty straws. Max was cutting the small cake they had baked earlier, white chocolate with strawberries. Her mouth watered at the thought. “You could say that Bug, I’d say he’s just a fucking asshole in general.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“He went into hiding, or Gabriel claimed there was an attempt on his life. So he’s hiding, and no one has any clue where.” Max seemed more annoyed then anything, if he didn't know where he was then he probably felt a little cheated. “We’re back to square one. If I had to guess, I would say that Adrien told him that you used to suspect him and connected the dots or some shit.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________She groaned at that, taking the slice of cake offered to her. “Well isn’t that fucking fantastic. You already looked over his property list?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Max nodded, sitting next to her around the counter. “Security cameras too. Apparently he rented about twenty warehouses before leaving. We could check them all, but they have cameras, so he could probably run from warehouse to warehouse whenever he wanted. If he’s even at one of them.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________She thought for a moment, they could probably use Multimouse to split and nail down a location. But if they couldn’t get her to every single warehouse in under 5 minutes then it wouldn’t matter. Something to look into. “Maybe we could-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Her phone rang, stating her enough so that she dropped her fork. It wasn’t anyone she knew, the BatBoys were hanging out with their older brother who was visiting the town. It wasn’t any of their ringtones anyways. Unknown Caller._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Could it be a client? “Hold on, let me take this.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________She opened the call, holding it to her ear while she stirred her drink. “Hello? You have reached Mari-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Marinette.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________She started, knocking over her drink. Km immediately began moving their plates out of the way while Max ran for a towel. They didn’t notice her rising panic yet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Marinette, we know it’s you. And we know you’re in Gotham. And we are _very _disappointed in you. You are being reckless and foolish; you need a home. We can’t believe you would be so selfish and caring that you would leave us and all your friends!”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________By this point, Marie was shaking, and the boys had ditched cleaning up to hold her hand and wait for her to talk to them. When had they gotten there?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“We’re coming to get you and put an end to this foolishness. Give us your address this minute, young lady. You are acting like a child, we raised you better than-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________She hung up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Marie, are you alright? Who was that?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________She looked up with teary eyes, standing suddenly to back away from them. She dropped the phone on the floor and dropped next to it. “It was them, it was them. They found me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________She curled in on herself because everything was falling apart. Alya would find her again, Adrien and Lila and they would take her away and she couldn’t do anythingtostopit-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“My parents found me.”__________________

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _ _

___“If you don’t hug me right this second I swear I’ll forget to share cookies with you.”_  
_  
_

__________________All at once, three (slightly reluctant) boys were hugging Dick as he laughed to himself. He had come back for the weekend and was planning on spending the time with his brothers. He hadn’t seen them in months and none of them were especially fond of texting. And by that he meant that they all either forgot to text back or they just got bored reading and writing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Honestly, communication, in general, wasn’t a very strong trait in their ragtag family._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I don’t know why you insisted we meet you here, Grayson,” Damian huffed, stepping back first. Dick couldn’t help but notice Damian was the same height. Shame._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“You're required to connect with your dear brother! You are all going to hang out with me _all _weekend.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Cue three identical groans as they started toward the car. Last time he had come back they had all gone out and goofed off. This time, it was right after the little Gala thing. Dick hadn’t made it back in time for that, but he could recognize that they were probably a little tired from it. So he decided some more low-key bonding was in order. They didn’t want to watch a movie, too generic and bland. They could go out for pizza or something, but then their conversations would be more restricted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________So they were playing go fish in Dick’s room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Dick hummed as he scanned over his options. Jason was freakishly good at the game, and Tim wasn’t half bad either. Damian absolutely could not play go fish to _save his life. _“Do you have a-“___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Stick up your ass,” Jason interjected._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Tim snickered for a moment before bringing his coffee mug to his mouth. “Ask Bruce that next time you dye his suit green.” They chuckled at the memory until a ringtone interrupted them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________It was some rock song, he hadn’t heard it before but the sound was interesting. Jason got a soft look on his face as he dug his phone out. “Sorry, gotta take this.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Tim leaned over to Dick with a small shit-eating grin. “It’s his kinda-maybe-sorta-definitely-girlfriend/wife/partner. You know the type.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Dick chuckled at that because Jason was one of the last people Dick would’ve guessed to be in that sort of situation. He had spent enough time with Raven and Garfield to know that couples who weren’t technically couples were the absolute worst. They would act like a married couple but deny any feelings._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________It got real old real fast._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Marie? Wait, Kim why do you have-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Tim frowned, standing to refit his coffee thermos quickly. Did he sense trouble or was he just beyond the point of caring?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“What's going on?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________By this point, Damian had actually glanced up from Titus to glance at Jason. Dick set his cards down in interest, he didn’t recognize a Kim or Marie._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“You’re not making any sense, Max is upset?” Suddenly Jason stiffened, and Dick felt the atmosphere in the room shift at his next words. “Maries having another attack?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________And that was all it took. All at once, Damian and Tim were shoving their shoes on, and Tim was running to grab the car keys. Then Damian threw him his shoes and started to tug him up. “What’s going on?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Explain later, come on.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Jason hung up, standing to grab the keys from Tim. “Who’s Marie??”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________He left his laces untied for once as he jumped to his feet. No sooner had he done so than was Damian tugging him along._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Wait, slow down-“ But no one was listening to him anymore. Jason was a man on a mission, dropping everything to run to the car as the rest of them hurried after him. He didn’t seem to realize that he didn’t have his shoes on, so Dick grabbed them as he was pushed along. Damian shoved him along as Tim forced Jason to wait for them. As soon as they were all in the car, Jason was off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Another time, Dick would’ve chastised him on his speeding, but there were ghosts in his eyes. So he just texted Bruce that something was wrong with someone named “Marie” and he was being dragged to help her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Bruce didn’t respond but it made DIck feel like he had done something at least._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________The ride wasn’t especially long, but it was silent. His siblings didn’t _do _quiet. Throughout the ride, Dick couldn’t help but wonder about this girl.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________And what the fuck she had done to wrap his brothers around her finger so snugly.________________________

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _ _

___The first thing Dick saw when he walked into the apartment was a girl. She was sitting on the floor, tears streaming down her face as she struggled to breathe. She stared at the phone that had been dropped in front of her. She had blueish black hair that went down to her shoulders, pink coloring near the bottom. Her wide blue eyes were so broken in that moment._  
_  
_

________________________“She got a call from her parents,” There were two boys sitting next to her. The one with a red hoodie had spoken, he looked helpless and was holding the smaller male in his arms. “I need to take Max back to our apartment for a minute, he’s really upset and I can’t take care of both of them at once.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Indeed, upon second glance, Dick noticed that this ‘Max’ didn’t seem to be processing anything. He wasn’t hyperventilating or crying, but he didn’t seem to be aware at all. The taller guy stood up, and Max did with him, but he didn’t seem to notice. “Thank you, we’ll check in later.” And then he led Max out of the apartment and left them with the panicking girl._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Dick noticed that Jason was with her, holding her small face in his hands and speaking to her quietly. “Hey, Mari it’s me. It’s Jason, you gotta talk to me, love.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________She gasped in pain, near choking as her fingers dug into her arms. “Jason, please. They’re coming, they know I’m here and they’re coming. I can’t- I can’t see them. PleasepleasepleasepleaseIdon’twannagobackidontwannagowhydoihaveto-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Sweetheart, you gotta breathe. Breathe with me, love, that’s it. You’re gonna be okay,” His hands left her face to grab her hands. She had small indents in her skin, small traces of blood on her fingernails that she hadn’t noticed before. But now she looked at them with growing horror._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Did I? Why would I- Jason I’m doing it again, I don’t wanna-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________She let out another chocked sob, and Dick felt like he shouldn’t be watching this. But he couldn’t seem to look away, a quick glance at Tim saw he wasn’t the only one. She steadied her breathing again with Jason’s gentle instructions._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“I don’t-“ The girl gasped, eyes flickering toward Dick for a moment before settling back on Jason’s and anchoring there. “I don’t want to go back, please-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Listen to me, don’t look at your phone, don’t look at the door. You are not going back. I am here for you, and you’re gonna be okay, and I am _not _going to leave you.” Jason’s eyes held a strange tenderness that Dick hadn’t seen on him before. Yet Tim and Damian didn’t seem surprised in the slightest. Damian couldn’t seem to watch- instead walking to close the blinds and stepping to another room. With a whispered explanation of making a call. Quite possibly to Bruce to explain the situation. Did Bruce know this small girl?___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Jason’s different with her,” Tim mumbled to him, eyes not really leaving the scene before him. He then tore his gaze away, nudging Dick to go into the adjacent room. When Dick entered it he couldn’t help but notice the fabric strewn haphazardly everywhere, some yarn hanging from the lamp, and a blue-black leather jacket on a dress form. Dick noticed how the studs in the shoulders weren’t completely done, delicate silver blossoms not quite finished. Some fabric and jewelry were thrown over the grey bed there. The whole house seemed to stick to the black, grey, pink color scheme actually._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________A fashion designer, and a fairly successful one by the amount of high-end fabric he could see._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“That’s Marie. She’s-“ Tim paused, gathering up some strewn yarn to twirl around his fingers awkwardly. Dick got the feeling that Tim didn’t know what to make of the situation completely either. “Jason met her partway through the school year, they hit it off quickly. Damian met her soon after, and she came to dinner at the manor following that. She knows our identities, guessed mine after only meeting me in both identities once.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Dick couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at that. Because _that _was impressive, and didn’t fit his view so far of the trembling girl in the next room. Speaking of which, the barely heard crying had quieted down now. “Is Jason always that… delicate with her?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Tim chuckled lightly, setting down the yarn to look up at him. “At times, she doesn’t need it normally. She’s a tough girl, trust me you don’t want to be on that girl’s bad side. She has a rough past, some issues made her move countries, and sometimes something will set her off from what I know.” Tim shrugged a little, looking uncomfortable still. “I haven’t really looked into what happened actually, I know Damian and Jason know. And I did tie up one loose end that had been hurting her- not that I told her. But from what the guy said, I don’t want to risk reminding her of what happened, so I haven’t looked into it yet.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________That was surprising, Tim was not what you’d call lightly curious. If Tim wanted to know something, then chances are that he’d do whatever he could to find it out. “Anyway,” He continued. “Jason would kill for Marie, no doubt about that. So would Damian, and I probably would if it really came down to it. Not just cuz she matters to Jason, which believe me- she does. She’s chaotic and un-tamable, but she’s got a level and logical head on her shoulders. Really balances Jason out.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“So they’re dating?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“I wish,” Tim rolled his eyes exasperatingly. “They aren’t, but they might as well be **married.** Some shit about figuring themselves out first, who knows. They’re closer than you’d believe.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Dick nodded, adjusting to this little whirlwind of information that had been thrown at him. It seemed like Jason was all grown up, he’d always been older than his age of course. But now he was grown emotionally rather than just being traumatized. It was a good look on him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________One he’d like to see more often._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Tim led him back into the room, Marie was tucked against Jason’s chest, breathing lightly as she slept. Her muscles were all relaxed and calm, though her face would show fear and exhaustion if you looked close enough. “She’ll wake up in a few hours probably. She said we could sleep in the guest room if we don’t mind the lack of space.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Jason’s voice was tired, not for Marie’s sake. But just in general, his eyes were red like he was on the verge of crying himself, but he stood to pick up Marie with him. And she looked _tiny _in his arms, but he carried her to the room they had just left carefully.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Tim led him into the guest room, Damian was still on the phone so they stayed quiet for a little longer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“-we will report to you in the morning. Marie will likely cook up a storm before we wake, so I’ll ensure you are called. We will, of course, discuss this more tomorrow. If that’s everything? Good.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Damian hung up and slinked off to the bed int he room- sprawling across it like a starfish on his stomach and hogging the sheets. “Prick.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Shut up Grayson,” He growled at him, only to let out a small yelp when Tim threw himself to Damian’s right and landing on his arm. “Get off me, Drake! You infuriating-“ He was cut off as Dick flopped himself over Damian’s other arm, successfully restraining him as Damian just grumbled from where he was trapped between them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“I’m gonna pretend this is normal,” Came Jason’s gravely voice from the doorway._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Dick didn’t bother looking up, letting his eyes dip closed. “I’ve had a very confusing and tiring day, and I expect a more thorough explanation later. But for now, you might as well turn off the light and join us you brooding asshole.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________The light flickered off, and then Jason was sprawled across the three of them, knocking the air out of Dick’s lungs and making Damian spew creative and colorful curses._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Oddly enough, Dick couldn’t remember being closer to them then being confused and out of his element in a strange woman’s house.______________________________

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _ _

___Max sighed, looking at where Marie was curled in her bed. She was covered in about ten different blankets, and she was sleeping plenty soundly. Still, he could see ghosts behind her closed eyes, and the terror previously on her face haunted him. Marie was incredible, why couldn’t she just get a break. She didn’t deserve this._  
_  
_

______________________________He felt strong arms wrap around his waist, pulling him back into a wide chest as a small kiss was placed on the top of his head. “She’ll be here in the morning, love.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________The gentle affection would normally melt Max, and it did soften him a little. But his eyes couldn’t be torn from the sleeping girl before them. “Why can’t she ever get some peace for her kindness? Kim, I just-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________A gentle hum shook against his back, bringing him back to himself. “I know, it’s- It’s not fair. But we’re here for her, and so is Jason, and Damian, Tim, Mr. Wayne. Point is- she has people now.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________They stayed like that for another moment, and then Max turned in Kim’s loose embrace to give him a small hug. “Thanks.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________They walked down the hall, peeking in on the boys quickly. Chuckling quietly at the little puppy pile, they closed the door and continued down the hall. They packed away the cake they had brought and pushed it into the fridge. They had to rearrange the various ingredients, sodas, and energy drinks- but they managed it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________When they finally closed the apartment door and locked it, they opened up their own apartment. It was small, but it was filled with character and warmth. It felt a lot more like home than his parent's place. His mom had been so absorbed in her work before he had left, and even though he had promised to call the next day, he couldn’t help but feel that he hadn’t really put any more distance between them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Kim pulled him into the small bed they had bought, turning off the lights and pushing his face against his hair. His arm was thrown lazily over his waist, and Max could see the faint glint of the red gem that was clipped to his bag on the other side of the room. The heater cluttered around noisily in the next room, and the sheets were a little itchy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________But Max felt more at home than ever before, so he leaned back and closed his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________It would all be alright.______________________________

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _ _

___Dick woke up a few hours later to faint music playing softly from the kitchen. After quickly freshening up in the bathroom, he tiptoed around his various slumbering siblings. Standing in the doorway, he saw the girl from last night, pink apron over some casual tank top and jeans. The tank top revealed a strange tattoo on her shoulder, combined with her partially dyed hair, and the tattoo on her wrist- Dick thought she looked like a soft punk. The light hum she let out as she spun on fluffy socks to retrieve the flour only made the scene more adorable._  
_  
_

______________________________Last night had been, odd to say the least. When Jason had gotten that call, he had never seen him stiffen up so quickly. And the other boy’s reactions had been confusing as well. Looking at this girl twirling around the kitchen he couldn’t help but wonder again what kind of girl had wrapped arguably some of the most dangerous people in the city around her finger._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“If you’re going to just stand there then you might as well put on an apron and help.” She teased as she glanced over her shoulder at him. Nodding to another apron laid over a chair. (Orange and frilly because aprons were to be silly and ridiculous)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“So you’re the Miss Marie I hear so much about,” Dick grinned at her brightly. He ducked his head a little, playful glint in his eye. “You’re gonna cause a lot of trouble for me aren’t you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“I’ll keep you on your toes,” She teased back, turning to switch the song playing from the mini speaker on the counter. “I hear you’re the mom friend.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“And proud, I hear you’re the chaotic friend.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________The two finished the small brunch, Dick stepping out of the room to call Bruce over to join them partway through. By the time the other boys had woken up, the final round of cinnamon rolls were coming out of the oven, and Bruce was set up at the table with a cup of coffee. Alfred in the other room with a cup of tea and a soap opera turned on low. He would never admit to liking them, but having been told beforehand, Marie just happened to leave it on the channel for him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Jason grinned slightly at the sight, Dick, and Marie setting the small table as his siblings quickly devoured the brunch. When he took a seat next to her, he couldn’t help but grabbing her hand where it rested on her knee. She gave him a small look of surprise before squeezing back and turning to her own plate._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Nice to see you,” He whispered at her, and she caught his meaning. Nice to see her happy, and unworried. Nice to see her _living, _even though Hawkmoth was in hiding, and her parents were being nuisances.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Nice to see her being her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Nice to be seen,” She replied simply. She reached over to grab a strawberry off his plate and push it against his lips with a teasing smirk. “But don’t you dare think I won’t see if you don’t eat your fair share. I worked hard on this big meal, and you’re going to enjoy it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________He chuckled through the fruit as he was forced to bite it quickly. Dick groaned loudly. “Someone please tell me they’re not like this _all _the time.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Scarred, Broken, and Mended](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467684) by [s_and_n_write](https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_and_n_write/pseuds/s_and_n_write)




End file.
